Just like you
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Cosa significa "essere se stessi"? Da bambino non me ne preoccupavo. Se qualcosa mi infastidiva, mi arrabbiavo. Se qualcosa mi piaceva, lo dicevo. Ma tutti noi cambiamo nel tempo. Così come le cose che vogliamo proteggere...
1. Chapter 1

Ciao, torno con la seconda fan fiction sul mondo di Doraemon. E' da un po' che ci lavoro, e ancora è fase di sviluppo.  
Spero ugualmente possa piacere ai fans di Doraemon (ps: visitate .com)  
I fatti si svolgono qualche anno dopo la versione anime/manga. Buona lettura!

DORAEMON AND NOBITA PRESENT:

JUST LIKE YOU  
Che significa "essere se stessi"?

Cap.1

 _Da quando erano cambiate le cose? La verità è che non lo sapeva neanche lei. Avevano praticamente passato l'infanzia fianco a fianco, divertendosi e sognando in quelle giornate soleggiate, idealizzando il loro futuro e sfruttando ogni istante della loro fanciullezza._  
 _Lei, i suoi amici e Doraemon. Credeva che sarebbe stato così per sempre._  
 _Ma non tutto è per sempre. Le cose sono destinate a cambiare, ad evolvere._  
 _Ed è stato infatti così. Come le estati volgono al termine prima dell'arrivo del freddo, così anche la loro infanzia era giunta al termine._  
 _La partenza di Doraemon era stata uno di quei segnali che preannunciava l'arrivo della loro tappa successiva._

La vita di ciascuno dei bambini del quartiere aveva preso direzioni diverse a seconda delle loro personalità.  
Gian si era infine iscritto a un club di baseball, anche se era conteso da tanti altri club sportivi viste le sue abilità fisiche. I suoi modi di bullo erano rimasti, ma aveva smesso di fare tanto il prepotente ora che lo sport lo assorbiva molto. Così come alle elementari che alle medie e superiori i compagni evitavano di farlo arrabbiare o mettersi contro di lui, soprattutto ora che aveva rafforzato i suoi muscoli e buttato un po' di pancia con tanto esercizio. Continuava ad avere l'aspetto minaccioso e imponente con le sue spalle ampie, per questo continuavano a chiamarlo Gian.  
A Suneo invece non interessava lo sport e si era unito a un club di disegno, ma in breve si era stufato. Così dopo la scuola frequentava dei corsi privati di disegno di moda o era in viaggio ogni momento che gli era concesso per assistere a sfilate di moda. Non era cresciuto tanto come gli altri in quanto statura e questo aumentava il suo senso d'inferiorità, che compensava con la sua faccia tosta e la vanità.  
Dekisugi, come era da aspettarsi, era il primo della classe anche alle superiori, anche se doveva contendere il primo posto della scuola con altri due studenti di altre classi. Otteneva anche buoni voti nello sport, anche se non era la sua passione, e i suoi modi cordiali e il bell'aspetto aumentava la sua popolarità tra le ragazze. Era richiesto in tanti club quasi quanto Gian, ma aveva optato per un club sulla scienza, la sua passione.  
Lei, Shizuka, aveva deciso di iscriversi a un club di musica, per poter approfondire lo studio del suo strumento preferito: il violino, e poter lasciare definitivamente il pianoforte che sua madre la obbligava ad apprendere da bambina. Era stata una scelta dettata dal suo desiderio, ma adesso che si trovava da sola nell'aula di musica a praticare da un ora con il violino, la sua decisione cominciava a vacillare. Forse il violino non era per lei, non le sembrava di essere migliorata così tanto in quei anni, l'insegnante di musica la rimproverava spesso e lei iniziava a sentirsi demoralizzata.  
Posò il violino sulle sue gambe e appoggiò la spalla sulla finestra accanto, dando un occhiata distratta fuori sui campi di baseball. Dal secondo piano all'orizzonte si poteva vedere il cielo con toni caldi del tramonto.  
Infine Nobita, lui... be', lui...

\- Shizuka sei ancora qui?

La ragazza si voltò nel momento che un giovane della sua stessa età entrava nell'aula.

\- Nobita-san, anche tu?

\- Eh, la riunione si è prolungata più del previsto- fece lui con aria stanca, mentre andava ad appoggiarsi sulla finestra.

\- Capisco. Io stavo ripassando gli ultimi esercizi- spiegò lei.

\- Ti stai dando da fare, eh?- gli sorrise lui, e poi diede uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra su uno dei campi sportivi della scuola. Un gruppo di giocatori di baseball stavano facendo il giro del campo intonando una canzone di incoraggiamento- Anche gli altri si stanno impegnando.

\- Già- annuì lei.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul ragazzo che era distratto a guardare fuori. Il profilo del viso di lui era illuminato dalla luce arancione, sulle labbra un sorriso nostalgico e occhi persi nei suoi pensieri dietro a lenti rotonde.  
A cosa stava pensando in quel preciso momento? Forse lui, come lei, ogni tanto era rapito dai ricordi della loro infanzia?  
Avrebbe tanto voluto scorgere qualche frammento dei suoi pensieri. Quando erano bambini era più semplice.  
Si lasciò scappare un sospiro. Il ragazzo se ne accorse e si voltò a guardarla come chiedendosi cosa le passasse. Shizuka scosse le mani davanti facendo cenno di non darci importanza.

\- È solo che... stavo pensando se avevo fatto la scelta giusta a scegliere il violino anziché il pianoforte- afferrò lo strumento e lo guardò rattristata- Forse ho sopravvalutato le mie abilità. Credevo di essere brava, che impegnandomi sarei migliorata... ma comincio a credere che non sia così. Sono negata per il violino…

Delle mani si posarono subito sulle sue spalle. Lei sussultò silenziosamente.  
Confusa Shizuka alzò lo sguardo e vide Nobita che le si era avvicinato, appoggiando le mani su di lei e guardandola seriamente dall'alto. La vicinanza al suo viso e lo sguardo fisso su di lei, fecero colorare istintivamente le sue guance. Ma non pareva che Nobita se ne fosse accorto, forse a causa della luce colorata che colpiva i loro visi.

\- Non puoi arrenderti. È la tua passione, ti sei sempre esercitata in ogni momento libero e continui a farlo. Rinunciare non è da te. Il talento non serve a niente se non c'è passione e motivazione. E tu ce l'hai.

\- Nobita-san...- disse lei sorpresa fissando i suoi occhi neri con riflessi grigi.

\- Continua per la tua strada anche se incontrerai ostacoli o persone che non credono in te. D'accordo?

La ragazza annuì timidamente posando il suo sguardo in basso.

\- Bene- le sorrise e si staccò dalle sue spalle. Volse il suo sguardo alla finestra- Impegniamoci a realizzare i nostri sogni...

\- ... Nobita-san- il ragazzo si voltò a guardarla aspettando che continuasse. Lei sembrò titubante, come se qualcosa la trattenesse- Tu...

\- Sempai Nobita!- fece un ragazzo entrando nell'aula e fermandosi all'ingresso- Oh scusate, ho disturbato?- chiese notando la ragazza.

\- No, dimmi Kosuke.

\- È sempre lui, questa volta vuole farlo sul serio.

Nobita sospirò e si grattò dietro la testa esasperato.

\- D'accordo, portami da lui- e guardò Shizuka dispiaciuto- Scusami, parleremo più tardi…

\- Sì, certo, ciao…- lo salutò, mentre l'altro uscì velocemente dietro Kosuke. Sospirò con la mano ancora alzata e l'abbassò lentamente.

Era la stessa situazione di sempre, le poche volte che si trovavano da soli, c'era sempre qualcuno che se lo portava via.  
Spostò il suo sguardo fuori dalla finestra dell'aula al secondo piano. Vide dalla sua postazione i due ragazzi che uscivano dall'atrio e andavano incontro ad un gruppetto da cui sembrava esserci qualche tipo baruffa.  
Sbuffò. I soliti maschi… se non ne combinano almeno una al giorno, non erano soddisfatti. Credeva di comprenderli avendo da bambina giocato più con loro che con le femmine, ma crescendo non capiva se le femmine si facevano più intelligenti o erano i maschietti che si facevano più idioti.  
I suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla figura di spalle di un ragazzo moro che tentava di parlare con alcuni di loro.  
Nobita era cambiato. E non solo di aspetto fisico, ora era di una testa più alto di lei, portava ancora i soliti occhiali rotondi, ma non aveva più la frangetta dritta e neanche capelli così corti. La sua andatura si era fatta decisa, la voce più maschile e non aveva più quell'espressione svogliata o piagnucolosa.  
I suoi voti non erano eccellenti, ma si sforzava per ottenere una buona media, senza mai tentare di farsi notare. Non praticava sport in qualche club come Gian, ma ogni tanto lo vedeva dilettarsi in qualche partita per divertimento.  
Sorrideva come lo faceva da bambino, alternando momenti seri, ed era ancora un pasticcione.  
Nobita era cambiato, più di tutti. Da quando Doraemon era tornato alla sua epoca, qualcosa era mutato in lui. E non sapeva dire cosa. Avevano passato l'infanzia a giocare insieme con i bambini del quartiere, credendo che la loro amicizia non sarebbe cambiata, eppure da quando si era separato dal robot gatto, Nobita aveva smesso di esternare con tanta semplicità i suoi sentimenti. Sebbene tutti loro erano dispiaciuti di non vedere più Doraemon, erano convinti che più di tutti Nobita avrebbe sofferto per l'addio. Eppure in nessun momento aveva mostrato cedimenti, né aveva condiviso con loro i suoi pensieri o preoccupazioni. Semplicemente, era andato avanti. E non potevano negare che questo li aveva sorpresi.  
Con l'inizio delle medie i rapporti con lui si erano fatti meno frequenti, tutti ormai erano assorbiti con i nuovi ritmi scolastici e alla ricerca di nuove occupazioni. Poi alle superiori con il sistema di smistamento degli alunni, Nobita era capitato in una classe differente da loro. E i contatti si erano fatti ancora più radi.  
Nobita era cambiato, era inutile negarlo. Nonostante mantenesse il suo carattere gentile e altruista, era come avere davanti un'altra persona. E questo l'allarmava quando ci pensava. Credeva di conoscere il suo amico Nobita, e invece ora tutto ciò che sapeva di lui, era attraverso gli altri. Non era iscritto ufficialmente a nessun club, ma era ugualmente molto occupato perché si era candidato come rappresentante di classe, diventando vice, anche se era chiaro alla classe che si impegnava più lui del rappresentante in carica. Si presentava alle riunioni della scuola, collaborava alle iniziative, i compagni si rivolgevano a lui per qualsiasi problematica, faceva da tramite da studente a insegnante, svolgeva gli incarichi più noiosi al posto del rappresentante che pareva più interessato a fare bella figura davanti ai compagni e a battere Dekisugi come intelligenza e popolarità. Dekisugi però non sembrava prenderlo molto in considerazione come rivale, infatti rivolgeva più spesso la parola a Nobita che incontrava alle riunioni. Forse Dekisugi, più di lei, Gian e Suneo, era quello che interagiva con Nobita, rientrando più volte tardi a casa alla stessa ora dopo aver svolto incarichi scolastici. Lo stesso Dekisugi aveva commentato che Nobita avrebbe dovuto essere il rappresentante e non farsi carico di tutto il lavoro, ma quando lo aveva fatto presente a Nobita lui aveva alzato le spalle con spensieratezza dicendo che gli andava bene com'erano le cose.  
Nobita ora girava per i corridoi con altre persone al suo fianco. Non sapeva molto di loro, solo che avevano avuto un inizio difficile e la prima persona con cui avevano stretto amicizia era lui. Ciò non la sorprendeva tanto, fra tutti Nobita fin da piccolo aveva avuto questa capacità di avvicinare a lui le persone e conquistare la loro simpatia. E non perché fosse un genio o un talento o un modello, semplicemente perché era se stesso. Anche se era stato per anni tormentato da Gian e Suneo, lui non serbava rancore e aveva dato loro aiuto quando ne avevano avuto bisogno. Ed era per questo che era ben voluto, alla loro maniera, anche da Gian e Suneo.  
Però…  
Sospirò nuovamente mentre si alzava e riponeva il violino nella sua custodia.  
… perché quel Nobita la faceva sentire così? Come se il suo ruolo da amica d'infanzia era passato in secondo piano, ricevendo meno attenzioni, come se fosse stata esclusa dalla sua vita. Una parte desiderava essere più partecipe nella sua quotidianità, di essere la confidente dei suoi pensieri e… poter comprendere meglio quel Nobita.  
Era come... distante.  
Non lo comprendeva, ma si sentiva come abbandonata dai suoi amici... Il che era assurdo, perché Suneo e Gian erano nella sua stessa classe e Dekisugi si soffermava spesso a parlare con lei. Creando non poche gelosie tra qualche alunna. Non era cieca, Dekisugi era un ragazzo molto carino e sapeva quanto interesse suscitava tra le sue coetanee e anche le più piccole. Non poteva non notare gli sguardi invidiosi di loro, quando lei e lui passavano del tempo insieme. E anche se alle elementari era un fatto lieve, con l'arrivo delle superiori gli sguardi si erano accentuati.  
Non è che le desse fastidio, non ci faceva caso alle elementari, né alle medie, tanto meno alle superiori. Lei e Dekisugi erano solo amici, e le piaceva conversare con lui, aveva sempre qualcosa di nuovo da raccontarle. E quel rapporto si era mantenuto anche nel corso degli anni. Anche se doveva più volte confermare alle sue compagne e altri curiosi, che tra loro non c'era niente, a dispetto delle apparenze che li vedeva come una coppia.  
Chiuse la custodia del violino e prese la sua cartella dove infilò il suo spartito. Uscì dall'aula e percorse il corridoio in quel momento deserto, la maggior parte dei studenti era tornata a casa o era fuori dall'edificio.  
Soffermò lo sguardo sul suo riflesso delle finestre del corridoio.  
Anche lei come tutti i suoi amici era cresciuta, non aveva più l'aspetto di una bambina delle elementari. Si era fatta crescere un po' i capelli, ma aveva ancora l'abitudine di legarseli in due codini che ricadevano sulle spalle.  
Le sue compagne di classe le facevano spesso dei complimenti del suo portamento elegante e commentavano come attirasse l'attenzione dei ragazzi più carini. Ma sinceramente non ci badava tanto. Era carina e gentile con tutti, quindi non aveva preferenze, a parte i suoi amici d'infanzia. Con loro era più se stessa.  
E recentemente, il suo rapporto con Nobita iniziava a pesarle. Le era ormai chiaro che Nobita la trattava come qualsiasi altra compagna di scuola. Non c'era più quel trattamento riservato che dedicava solo a lei. E sebbene fosse una sciocchezza questo la feriva.

\- Ah, Shizuka!- un ragazzo le corse incontro- Non te ne sei ancora andata- fece Nobita chinandosi per prendere fiato e sorridendo sollevato di averla raggiunta. Shizuka annuì, mentre lui alzava la testa- Bene, ho fatto in tempo.

Ora che era vicino, Shizuka notò la stanghetta degli occhiali che era storta e vicino alla mandibola una macchia scura, che sospettava non fosse pittura.  
Lei appoggiò per terra la cartella e la custodia.

\- Che ti è successo?- chiese preoccupata, con l'intento di toccare il suo viso e verificare l'entità del danno.

\- Oh, questo?- si indicò il viso, retrocedendo appena con la testa per evitare il contatto con la mano di lei- Non è niente, solo un imprevisto- sorrise spensierato toccandosi dietro la testa. Shizuka era rimasta con la mano ancora sospesa in avanti- Ah già! Sono venuto a cercarti perché mi sono ricordato di una ragazza del quinto anno, si chiama Sakura e ha una sorella che frequenta un accademia di musica. L'ho appena sentita e mi ha detto che in questo periodo sua sorella è a casa e che volentieri ti darebbe una mano con il violino. Sempre che tu voglia, chiaro.

Shizuka abbassò il braccio e lo fissò sorpreso. Credeva che Nobita non avesse fatto caso a quello che si erano detti prima. Né che si fosse preso la briga di fare qualcosa.

\- Sì, certo, mi farebbe piacere- disse congiungendo le mani allegra- Sicuro che non la disturberò?

\- Ma no, Sakura ha detto che per sua sorella è un modo per tenersi allenata e la diverte. Bene allora, la chiamo per confermare. Le lascio il tuo numero così vi concordate sul giorno, va bene?- Shizuka annuì, mentre lui prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca e digitò qualche tasto- Ci vediamo- la salutò con la mano e si voltò per tornare indietro. Lo guardò allontanarsi e parlare al telefono con disinvoltura e allegramente.

Shizuka si chinò per raccogliere il violino e la cartella, e s'incamminò anche lei per tornare a casa.  
Camminò stringendo forte la maniglia della cartella. Non sapeva cos'era quel sentimento. Doveva rallegrarsi dopo quello che aveva fatto Nobita per lei, perché a dispetto degli anni lui ancora si preoccupava.  
Eppure, sentiva angustia nel cuore. Perché a dispetto delle apparenze, non era cambiata la situazione. Lui si era comportato come faceva di solito, accorrendo quando vedeva qualcuno in difficoltà e offrendo il suo aiuto. Lei non aveva fatto l'eccezione, l'aveva aiutata così come con gli altri compagni. Perché Nobita era gentile con tutti e lei era solo una vecchia amica, nient'altro...  
L'aveva capito quando aveva tentato di avvicinarsi a lui e con disinvoltura si era scostato da lei, mostrandogli solo un sorriso di cortesia.  
La feriva, e molto con quella gentilezza disinteressata. E Nobita non sembrava neanche accorgersene, assorbito com'era nei suoi impegni e pensieri.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Ho saputo che stai migliorando con il violino- disse un ragazzo dai capelli neri avvicinandosi al suo banco. Lei alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo- Ho sentito il professore che ne stava parlando- spiegò.

\- Sì, grazie all'aiuto di Kaori- disse lei mentre si alzava dalla sedia e prendeva il suo sacco a pranzo. Era loro abitudine pranzare insieme- È una ragazza che sta studiando musica.

I due uscirono dall'aula, insieme ad altri compagni, poi andarono a sedersi a qualche panchina del cortile della scuola.

\- Ah, la sorella di Sakura. Sì, ricordo che una volta ne stava parlando a Nobita.

\- È fantastica, suona divinamente ed è stata molto gentile con me spiegandomi cosa stavo sbagliando- aprì il suo bento, una scatola contenente il cibo. Dekisugi fece lo stesso- Mi piacerebbe suonare come lei, ma dovrò sforzarmi di più se vorrò arrivare al suo livello.

Il ragazzo sorrise e iniziò a mangiare.

\- Sono contento per te, ti trovo più di buon umore rispetto agli altri giorni.

\- Ah sì?- chiese sorpresa.

\- Sì, si notava che eri depressa. Però ora stai meglio. E sospetto che c'entri Nobita.

Lei appoggiò le bacchette e fissò il suo pranzo.

\- Perché, ti ha detto qualcosa?

\- No- alzò le spalle- L'ho solo dedotto dalla tua espressione. Fin da bambina era l'unico di noi che ti faceva sorridere in quel modo.

\- Ti sbagli, sono sempre stata la solita con tutti voi.

\- Dici?- le sorrise quasi divertito.

\- Certo che sì- sbuffò con fastidio riprendendo a mangiare- Nobita-san è solo un amico, non l'ho mai trattato in maniera diversa- vide il ragazzo guardarla con scetticismo- Dico sul serio!

\- Va bene, va bene, ti credo- fece lui.

Lei tornò a guardare il suo pranzo. Perché Dekisugi si divertiva a insistere su quell'argomento? Per lei era già abbastanza complesso cercare di capire la confusione che gli provocava Nobita.

\- Comunque- disse il moro chiudendo il suo bento dopo aver terminato di mangiare- è meglio così, per me.

\- Che intendi?- lo guardò mentre metteva via il suo pranzo. Lui le sorrise.

\- Be', non vorrei dover competere con lui un giorno.

\- Competere per cosa?

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e le offrì una mano per alzarsi. Lei si alzò per effetto della spinta e i loro visi si avvicinarono. Dekisugi la guardò fissa negli occhi, ma Shizuka rimase impassibile attendendo una risposta.

\- Te lo dirò più avanti- disse con un sussurro e lasciandola andare.

Shizuka lo guardò confusa, ma non ci fece caso. Non era la prima volta che diceva frasi che non comprendeva.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Mà, sono a casa!- gridò Nobita dall'ingresso di casa, mentre si toglieva le scarpe.

Una donna con occhiali rotondi come i suoi si avvicinò all'ingresso. Rispetto a quando lui frequentava le elementari, si notavano qualche ruga in più sul viso, dovuto forse anche alle tante volte che si infuriava, ma né lui né suo padre si azzardavano a scherzare su quell'argomento o avrebbero patito la fame.

\- Nobi-chan anche oggi hai fatto tardi?

\- Sì, mi sono soffermato a compilare dei fogli e il tempo è volato.

\- Comincio a credere che non ti fa bene. Guardati, sei sciupato in faccia e temo che sei dimagrito ancora.

\- Nah, è solo la tua impressione. Vedi come sono in forma?- fece qualche buffa imitazione di un palestrato- E non faccio neanche sport.

\- Mhh...- fece poco convinta- Lavati le mani e vieni a mangiare.

\- Sì, vado a lasciare la cartella- fece lui salendo le scale. Arrivò alla stanza e aprì la porta. Due passi e si lasciò cadere sul tatami a faccia in giù- Ouch!- promemoria: ora che era più alto, lasciarsi cadere per terra faceva decisamente più male.

Era a pezzi, non poteva negarlo. Strisciò verso la scrivania per appoggiare la cartella e poi si ribaltò con il corpo, rimanendo con il viso rivolto al soffitto. Non aveva neanche la forza di alzarsi e togliersi la divisa.  
Da quando la sua vita scolastica si era fatta così stancante? Non poteva credere che da bambino si lamentava di essere sempre stanco!  
Alzò il mento e osservò la scrivania dietro di lui. Il cassetto era chiuso. Rimase a fissare in silenzio, per poi alzarsi e dare la schiena. La stanza era tremendamente silenziosa ed era una sensazione che gli dava fastidio. Non resistette e uscì dalla stanza per dirigersi in bagno. Si tolse gli occhiali e sciacquò la faccia. Rimase a fissare la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio. Ciuffi di capelli neri ricadevano bagnati sulla fronte. Si toccò la mandibola, gli faceva ancora male quando la muoveva.  
Era stata una pessima idea mettersi in mezzo giusto quando l'altro stava per tirare un pugno. Ah be', poteva andargli peggio come due anni prima.  
Si asciugò la faccia e si rimise gli occhiali per andare in cucina.

\- Hai già pensato a cosa dedicarti quando la scuola terminerà?- chiese d'un tratto il padre mentre stavano cenando- Al tuo futuro?

\- Uhm, non saprei- alzò le spalle disinteressato.

\- Nobita, non puoi essere così irresponsabile- disse la madre arrabbiata- Il prossimo anno ci saranno gli esami e se aspiri a entrare in qualche buona università, dovresti già darti da fare.

\- Tamako non essere così dura con lui- fece il padre cercando di calmarla e guardò il figlio- Però ha ragione tua madre, Nobita. È importante essere accettati a una buona università al giorno d'oggi, o comunque avere buone referenze nel caso tu volessi entrare in qualche azienda a lavorare.

\- Lo so papà- fece lui stanco e si alzò da tavola- Grazie per la cena- e se ne andò frettolosamente. Sentì borbottare la madre con il padre, ma non rimase lì. Salì in stanza e si sdraiò sul tatami. Ancora silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi.

Il futuro, eh? Se fosse stato onesto avrebbe risposto che aveva già abbastanza pensieri sul suo futuro. E che pensarci tanto lo aveva fatto solo impazzire.  
Non voleva pensarci più, non ancora. Voleva vivere il presente, giorno dopo giorno, e godersi quella momentanea serenità.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"Il futuro fa paura", dove lo aveva sentito dire prima? Non che lei avesse paura, ma come tutti i suoi coetanei non poteva evitare di soffermarsi a pensarci. Il suo futuro come l'aveva immaginato da bambina non era cambiato tanto, si era solo arricchito di particolari nel corso degli anni, aumentando gli obiettivi, senza tante pretese.  
In fondo era una ragazza semplice. Le piaceva uscire con le sue amiche e passare del tempo con i suoi amici d'infanzia, apprendere nuove ricette e esercitarsi al violino. E chissà, un giorno incontrare il suo principe azzurro.  
Ridacchiò. Non poteva certo aspettarsi di vedere arrivare il suo cavaliere in sella al suo cavallo bianco. Non era più una bambina.

\- Aaah!- si sentì spinta da dietro e cadde in avanti per terra.

\- Eh? Ho colpito qualcuno?- fece uno dietro una pila di scatole che sorreggeva e che gli impedivano di vedere davanti. Spostò la testa per vedere- Scusa, non l'ho fatto apposta!- disse dispiaciuto e appoggiò subito le scatole per terra per prestare soccorso- Ti sei fatta male?

\- Nobita-san?- lei riconobbe la voce e alzò lo sguardo. Lui era ugualmente sorpreso e ancora più preoccupato.

\- Shizuka, mi dispiace- si chinò- Non stavo guardando e... hai sbattuto la testa? Vuoi che ti porti in infermeria?

Lei scosse la testa.

\- N-no, sto bene. Solo lo spavento.

\- Sicura?- si avvicinò e la guardò per controllare.

Shizuka rimase immobile per qualche istante vedendo Nobita così vicino al suo viso e i suoi movimenti come se fossero al rallentatore. Gli occhi fissi su di lei senza effettivamente guardarla.  
Si sentì d'improvviso bruciare le guance e il cuore accelerarsi.

\- Ho detto che sto bene!- reagì d'istinto serrando gli occhi e lo spinse indietro malamente.

Nell'istante stesso si pentì della sua reazione esagerata. Cosa aveva fatto? Alzò lo sguardo e si aspettò che Nobita si lamentasse, ma lui la guardò per qualche secondo senza espressione come stupito, per poi sorridere goffamente.

\- Meno male- disse sollevato e le offrì la mano per alzarsi.

Lei accettò la mano timidamente e quando si rialzò la lasciò andare. Si voltò per prendere le scatole lasciate a terra. Shizuka lo guardò da dietro e fu tentata di dirgli qualcosa, o almeno dargli una spiegazione, ma non riuscì ad aprire bocca.

\- Nobita-san!- dietro lei arrivò correndo una ragazza. La riconobbe, era la sorellina di Gian, Jaiko- Ti avevo detto che non ce l'avresti fatta a portarli da solo- borbottò lei, mentre si avvicinava per prendere parte delle scatole. Nobita sorrise imbarazzato- Certo, se vuoi fare sempre di testa tua… chi hai investito?- si voltò a guardare la ragazza lì immobile- Shizuka-chan? Ti sei fatta male?

Shizuka scosse la testa evitando di guardare Nobita.

\- Meglio così- disse Jaiko e si rivolse a Nobita- Andiamo, ci staranno aspettando all'aula d'arte. Ci vediamo Shizuka- salutò e se ne andò con al fianco il ragazzo e le scatole.

La ragazza li guardò. I due avevano preso a parlare su qualcosa che pareva divertire Jaiko. Non capì su cosa stavano scherzando, però sembrano comprendersi.  
Jaiko, così come loro, era cambiata. Forse era quella che aveva avuto uno sviluppo fisico più evidente. Sempre appassionata di manga, aveva continuato la sua passione nei vari club delle scuole. Portava ancora i capelli corti e fuori da scuola il suo affezionato berretto rosso. Forse era stato il suo disegnare incensante che l'avevano fatta dimagrire o forse perché aveva cambiato alimentazione, ma aveva giovato al suo fisico che si era fatto più femminile.  
Al contrario di Gian, Jaiko non era una prepotente, era gentile e allegra, non era solita frequentare quelli del quartiere infatti passava i suoi momenti liberi o ad aiutare la madre o a disegnare, talvolta anche a portare a passeggio il cane Muku. Tutti del quartiere sapevano che aveva un adorazione per suo fratello maggiore, che lo considerava come un eroe, così come sapevano che Gian era molto protettivo con lei e che non permetteva a nessuno di farla piangere o prendersi gioco di lei. Ecco perché nessuno si azzardava ad avvicinarsi a Jaiko.  
Ricordava di aver giocato più volte con lei da bambina e di averla incrociata più volte nel quartiere passando del tempo chiacchierando. Ma solo questo, perché il resto del tempo lo trascorreva con i suoi compagni di classe, talvolta in qualche avventura fantastica in compagnia di Doraemon.  
Era di due anni più piccola e aveva frequentato le loro stesse scuole, ogni tanto si salutavano in corridoio, ma non si soffermavano molto perché ognuno era sempre preso con le proprie attività. Come c'era d'aspettarsi, Jaiko si era iscritta al club di disegno il primo anno, per poi fondare un club del manga alternandosi con loro per l'uso dell'aula d'arte.  
Come Jaiko e Nobita avessero iniziato a parlare così spesso non lo sapeva. Forse perché da bambini Jaiko era solita chiedere aiuto a Nobita quando era prossima alla scadenza di un suo manga e ancora adesso l'aiutava.  
Ma che andassero così d'accordo, non lo ricordava. E non capiva perché questo iniziava a farla sentire incomoda.  
Soprattutto, aveva perso l'occasione di scusarsi con Nobita.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Bene, e con questo abbiamo finito- disse un castano al gruppo presente- L'aula è a posto.

\- Con il nuovo materiale e la nuova disposizione dei mobili potremmo ricevere nuovi membri- fece una ragazza.

Il gruppo applaudì soddisfatta del lavoro.

\- E siamo riusciti a terminare in poco tempo- fece un altro del gruppo.

\- Merito dell'aiuto di Nobita-kun- disse il castano rivolgendosi al ragazzo nominato- … Nobita-kun?- ripeté notando che il moro non aveva aperto bocca per tutto il tempo e aveva lo sguardo perso.

\- Ouch- ricevette una gomitata discreta da Jaiko che lo risvegliò- Eh? Ah, non c'è di che- sorrise imbarazzato- Sono felice di aver dato una mano. Se avete bisogno d'altro, fatemelo sapere.

\- Certo- gli strinse la mano- Sei il benvenuto da noi.

Nobita gli sorrise contento, per poi congedarsi e uscire dall'aula in compagnia di Jaiko.  
I due rimasero in silenzio, finché la ragazza non sospirò guardando fuori dalla finestra del corridoio. Si stava oscurando il cielo.

\- Si è fatto tardi. Oggi avevo promesso alla mamma di aiutarla a cucinare, visto che mio fratello rientrerà tardi dagli allenamenti.

Il ragazzo la guardò per qualche secondo per poi annuire.

Ti accompagno. Oggi non ho altro da fare.

\- Sicuro? Non avevi da compilare dei questionari?

\- Li farò a casa, non preoccuparti.

I due ragazzi presero le loro cartelle e si diressero fuori dalla scuola. Faceva un po' freschino, ma era una bella giornata.  
Jaiko si soffermò a guardare il tramonto, poi guardò il ragazzo che gli camminava vicino.  
Da quanti anni si conoscevano? Da quanto ricordava Nobita era già presente nella sua quotidianità da bambina. Era il bambino che tanto ne parlava il fratello e il suo amico sminuendolo, era il bambino che si faceva notare per le sue scarse qualità atletiche e intellettuali, era il bambino di cui lei stessa si burlava e che l'aveva fatta piangere in due occasioni seppur per fraintendimento e farneticando su un misterioso futuro, era il bambino che la salutava con un sorriso allegro, era il bambino che aveva apprezzato dopo suo fratello i suoi fumetti, era il bambino che se la incrociava e la vedeva giù di morale cercava di aiutarla, era il bambino di cui lo stesso fratello aveva ammesso che era un amico dell'anima, era il bambino di cui quasi nessuno notava le qualità e che lei aveva scorto in qualche occasione, era il bambino che era rimasto fino a tarda notte ad aiutarla con i suoi manga nonostante crollasse dal sonno.  
E ora era il ragazzo che le aveva dato il benvenuto nella scuola, che l'aveva incoraggiata ad aprire un club di manga e a cui si rivolgeva quando aveva qualche problema, era il ragazzo con cui condivideva un tratto di strada per tornare a casa.  
Nobita era cresciuto rispetto i suoi ricordi dell'infanzia quando lo vedeva giocare con suo fratello e altri bambini del quartiere, le sue spalle non erano basse e incerte ma salde e decise. E il suo sorriso era rimasto come quello di un bambino, anche se forse pochi potevano notare la malinconia riflessa nei suoi occhi.  
Come in quel momento, il suo sguardo era fisso sulla strada che percorrevano, ma la sua mente sembrava essere altrove. O come quando era venuto a prenderlo per sistemare insieme l'aula d'arte, lui si era mosso come un automa sorridendo come per nascondere qualcosa.  
E lei sapeva, o per lo meno sospettava, chi era la causa di questo.

\- È successo qualcosa con Shizuka-chan?- bastò questa domanda per innescare un irrigidimento nel ragazzo, che però mascherò con un sorriso confuso- Oh andiamo, te lo si legge in faccia- sbuffò lei.

\- Non so di che parli- alzò lo sguardo al cielo- Oh, guarda, siamo arrivati a casa tua.

Ecco che ricominciava. Nobita trovava sempre un modo per evadere le sue domande. Non che fosse importante, ma cominciava a stancarsi del suo modo di mascherare i suoi veri pensieri. Sospirò e si avvicinò alla porta di casa.

\- Ci vediamo domani.

\- Sì- il moro salutò, nel momento che lei entrava in casa. Jaiko indietreggiò e rimase qualche secondo a guardarlo mentre se ne andava.

\- Jaiko che fai impalata fuori?- chiese la madre passando per l'ingresso- Entra e chiudi la porta, sta iniziando a far freddo.

\- Sì, mamma.

\- Nobita era con te?- chiese la donna mentre portava dei scatoloni nel negozio. Jaiko annuì togliendosi le scarpe della divisa- Oh, che ragazzo gentile. Fortuna che c'è lui, quello scansafatiche di tuo fratello pensa solo allo sport e non si preoccupa di riaccompagnarti a casa. Con i tempi che girano, dico io!

\- Non importa. Il fratellone si sta impegnando al massimo e io non voglio essergli di disturbo.

\- Già, già, ma poi non viene neanche una volta ad aiutarmi- sospirò e si sedette su uno scatolone- Non potrò mandare avanti a lungo questo negozio.

\- Ci sono io- le posò una mano sulla spalla e le sorrise. La madre ricambiò il sorriso.

\- Ah, cara ragazza. Che farei senza di te?

\- Metto via la cartella e scendo- avvisò la figlia, per poi salire le scale fino al piano superiore dove c'era la sua stanzetta. Nel corso degli anni i poster e i fogli si erano accumulati nella stanza, il cestino della carta era sempre da svuotare, e la scrivania era provvista di ogni genere di pennino e pennello.

La ragazza appoggiò la cartella e si guardò le mani. Disegnando freneticamente con l'inchiostro, si era procurata la sua dose di vesciche sulla mano. Non le era molto importato in passato, pur di migliorare la sua velocità e abilità, ma ultimamente ci stava facendo più caso al suo aspetto. Non che d'improvviso le fosse nato il desiderio di truccarsi o mettersi in ghingheri come facevano molte delle sue coetanee, semplicemente cercava di non trascurarsi troppo. Le era bastata l'esperienza dell'anno precedente, aveva perso d'un colpo dieci chili per lo stress nel disegnare nei tempi previsti.  
Con lo sguardo si soffermò su una busta gialla chiusa dentro il suo cassetto. Aveva preso l'abitudine di chiudere i cassetti, perché talvolta suo fratello per la curiosità andava a sbirciare qualche suo manoscritto e lei si vergognava di mostrarne alcuni, di cui uno disegnato anni prima che mostrava un protagonista molto simile al Nobita di dieci anni, impacciato, sfortunato e frignone.  
Ridacchiò sfogliando velocemente quei disegni. Non sapeva come le era venuto in mente di prendere spunto fra tanti soggetti proprio Nobita. Forse perché già allora si soffermava a osservarlo? O forse semplicemente era a corto d'idee. Sta di fatto che quel manoscritto non l'aveva mai inviato per il concorso. Motayo era stato l'unico a leggerlo e gli era piaciuto molto, però lei all'ultimo non se l'era sentita di inviarlo alla casa editrice. Motayo non s'era spiegato il perché della sua scelta, e neanche lei, però sentiva che preferiva che rimanesse nel cassetto. E così è stato.  
In seguito aveva disegnato altri manoscritti per altri concorsi, e aveva ottenuto la sua dose di soddisfazione con lo pseudonimo di Christine Goda.  
Rimise la busta nel cassetto e uscì dalla stanza. A volte si era soffermata a chiedersi che ne avrebbe pensato Nobita di quel manga. Si sarebbe offeso o ci avrebbe riso su?  
Perché poi il suo parere le importava così tanto? Non era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lui per mostrare un nuovo manoscritto, piuttosto che a suo fratello o Motayo.  
Motayo… chissà che n'era di lui? Non lo sentiva dall'ultima volta che lui l'aveva chiamata dalla nuova città dove si era appena trasferito.  
Si distrasse attendendo qualche cliente del negozio, mentre la madre cucinava. Poi quando era ormai buio, sentì la voce del fratello dall'ingresso.

\- Ciao Takeshi, com'è andata oggi?- chiese lei andandogli incontro. Lui era sporco di terra su tutta la divisa da baseball. Si tolse le scarpe e si mise la mazza sulle spalle.

\- Aaah, sono dei rammolliti- brontolò lui- Se vogliamo puntare al Koshien, dovremmo allenarci più intensamente.

\- La mamma ha già preparato da mangiare, lavati le mani e vieni a tavola.

\- D'accordo- fece lui trascinandosi per le scale. Anche se non voleva mostrarlo, era stremato dagli allenamenti.

Jaiko sorrise e lo guardò allontanarsi.

\- Ah, com'è andata con l'aula d'arte?- chiese lui rimanendo sulle scale.

\- Bene, Nobita-san ci ha aiutato a reperire i materiali e a sistemarli.

\- Oh- fece lui alzando lo sguardo come se stesse pensando- Capisco.

La sorella lo guardò senza capire il perché di quella pausa tra una parola e l'altra, ma il ragazzo entrò in stanza senza aggiungere altro. Lei non ci fece più caso e andò dalla madre che aveva già servito in tavola. Il fratello le raggiunse, avrebbero mangiato in tre quella sera perché il padre sarebbe rincasato di notte.

\- Mangia ancora Jaiko- insistette la madre porgendole un'altra porzione di curry- Devi alimentarti di più alla tua età.

\- Lo so, lo so- sospirò lei.

\- Stavo pensando che è da un po' che non pratichi in cucina, dovrei insegnarti qualche nuovo piatto. Sai, per il giorno che ti sposerai e dovrai preparare il pranzo alla tua famiglia…

\- Sia a Jaiko che a Takeshi andò di traverso il boccone.

\- P-perché questo argomento all'improvviso?- chiese la figlia imbarazzata.

\- Già, Jaiko è ancora una bambina- annuì Takeshi.

\- Storie, Jaiko non è più una bambina- fece la mamma alquanto perplessa della loro reazione- È giusto che tu sappia cucinare bene, per te e per il tuo futuro.

\- Se è per un aiuto in cucina, posso cucinare io- fece Takeshi.

\- Così finiremo per morire avvelenati- commentò la madre, facendo deprimere il ragazzo- Fortuna che sarà tua moglie a cucinare e non viceversa.

Jaiko guardò pensierosa il suo piatto. Cucinare per il futuro sposo e famiglia… non ci si vedeva in quei panni. Forse perché non aveva mai pensato a se stessa come una casalinga con dei figli o forse perché non aveva finora sentito quell'impulso di cucinare per qualcun altro, a parte la sua famiglia. Anche se una volta aveva preparato il suo bento per pranzo e l'aveva fatto assaggiare a Nobita. In quel momento si era sentita stranamente contenta mentre lui si complimentava.

\- Jaiko? Mi stai ascoltando?- fece la madre risvegliandola.

\- Eh? Ah sì. Ci penserò su- sorrise tra sé, mentre il fratello la fissava con sospetto.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Che hai detto?- chiese Nobita al ragazzo di fronte a lui.

\- Competizione Recita Scolastica- disse l'altro mentre sfogliava un fascicolo- Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?

\- Ma… che senso ha? Anche le altre due classi metteranno in scena uno spettacolo per la festa culturale. Non dovremmo fare qualcosa di diverso?

\- Ascolta, Hidetoshi della 4-2 parteciperà alla recita e io non posso essere da meno. Se lui può studiare e partecipare a uno spettacolo teatrale, lo posso fare anche io, e pure meglio.

\- Un attimo, tutto questo è solo per… rivalità?

\- Nell'ultima classifica Hidetoshi mi ha superato di due punti- fece il gesto con le dita- Due punti! Non può passarla liscia.

Nobita si sbatté la mano sulla fronte. Ne aveva sentito di cavolate, ma questa volta Saotome si stava superando. Questa sua ossessione nell'essere il migliore della scuola, soprattutto su Dekisugi, lo portava a fare scelte egoistiche e insensate. Non poteva credere che lui era il rappresentate della loro classe.

\- Ma noi non sappiamo recitare, nessuno in classe è portato per la recita. Come convincerai gli altri?

\- Già fatto- fece l'altro continuando a sfogliare il fascicolo.

\- C-come? Cosa? Perché non mi hai interpellato?

\- E perché avrei dovuto? Quando si tratta di persuadere, nessuno mi batte. E poi sono il rappresentante, non possono opporsi alla mia decisione.

Nobita alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- D'accordo, ma perché la stessa opera teatrale? Sia la 4-2 che la 4-1 mettono in scena Romeo e Giulietta.

\- Non mi hai sentito prima?- fece Saotome scocciato- Si chiama Competizione Recita Scolastica. Come può sapere la scuola che sono meglio di Hidetoshi se non lo batto nella sua stessa opera teatrale? Fujo della 4-1 era d'accordo con me e farà la stessa cosa.

\- Ma tu hai mai recitato?

\- No, ma che ci vorrà mai? Si tratta solo di imparare a memoria le battute- gli mostrò il copione che stava leggendo- E dare un bacio a Sasaki, ovvio.

\- Non credo che si tratti solo di questo- commentò Nobita- Comunque, hai già pensato a tutto il resto? Gli scenari, i costumi e…

\- No, ma non c'è problema, perché te ne occuperai tu.

\- Io?- si segnalò.

\- Io ho già tanto da fare nell'imparare a memoria la parte di Romeo, studiare per il prossimo esame e sconfiggere Hidetoshi. I preparativi e tutto il resto li lascio a te, visto che non reciterai con la classe- si alzò in piedi e gli porse un plico di fogli- Non accetto obiezioni, né errori, Nobi-kun. Hai tre settimane per preparare tutto.

Detto questo il ragazzo prese il suo copione, la sua cartella e uscì dall'aula deserta.  
Nobita lo guardò andarsene, poi grugnò frustato mentre sbatteva la testa sul banco. Perché fra tanti rappresentanti dovevano scegliere proprio Saotome? Per essere intelligente, lo era, ma solo per lo studio, per il resto era vanitoso, egocentrico e per niente collaborativo. Non si poteva neanche lontanamente paragonare a Dekisugi. Il suo ex-compagno di classe era stato molte volte rappresentante alle elementari e medie, ma in nessun modo aveva fatto prevalere il suo rango per fini egoistici, né si era vantato dei suoi successi. Tantomeno era interessato a questa assurda rivalità tra Saotome e Fujo che si contendevano la classifica come miglior studente.

\- Perché non hai semplicemente rifiutato?- fece una voce che riconobbe. Appoggiato sullo stipite della porta dell'aula c'era un biondino che lo guardava con le braccia incrociate.

\- Hiro, non posso _semplicemente_ rifiutare. Mi sono preso un impegno e lo porterò a compimento.

\- Lasciando a te lo sbattimento e a lui la gloria? Quante volte si è ripetuta la storia?

\- _Semplicemente_ Nobi-kun non è capace di opporsi…- disse una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri, cerchietto rosso e carnagione chiara, mentre entrava nell'aula usando la seconda porta scorrevole.

\- Non ti ci mettere anche tu Chika- sbuffò Nobita mentre prendeva il plico di fogli. C'era molto da fare prima della Festa Culturale della scuola.

\- … ma per tua fortuna, non sei solo- la ragazza si sedette allo stesso banco con la sua solita espressione passiva. Il biondo fece lo stesso.

\- Tutto pur di evitare questa noiosa recita.

\- Ragazzi…- li guardò sorpresi, mentre i due compagni di classe prendevano i fogli spartendoseli- Grazie- sorrise.

Era contento, dopo il tempo passato insieme Hiro e Chika erano diventati più amichevoli. Quando li aveva conosciuti il secondo anno di superiore Hiro era una testa calda e Chika non parlava con nessuno. I due non si sforzavano neanche di fare amicizia con il resto della classe, ma sentiva che in fondo erano due brave persone e che serviva a loro solo un piccolo incoraggiamento. Hiro era sempre un attaccabrighe e più di una volta si era trovato coinvolto nelle sue risse, ma almeno ora l'aveva convinto ad attaccare solo in casi estremi. Chika aveva ancora difficoltà a relazionarsi con le compagne di classe, perché aveva il difetto di dire sempre la verità anche quella scomoda, e raramente si emozionava come le altre ragazze. Però ora parlava di più e si esprimeva senza timore con lui.

\- Che c'è da sorridere tanto?- chiese Hiro sospettoso.

\- Eh? Niente, niente…- ridacchiò- Bene, mettiamoci all'opera.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Se con indegna mano profano questa tua santa reliquia, è il peccato di tutti i cuori pii, queste mie labbra, piene di rossore, al pari di contriti pellegrini, son pronte a render morbido quel tocco con un tenero bacio- disse un ragazzo dai capelli neri prendendo per mano una ragazza della sua stessa età. Entrambi erano vestiti con tradizionali vestiti dell'epoca.

\- Pellegrino, alla tua mano tu fai troppo torto, ché nel gesto gentile essa ha mostrato la buona devozione che si deve- rispose la ragazza in modo teatrale- Anche i santi hanno mani, e i pellegrini le possono toccare, e palma a palma è il modo di baciar dei pii palmieri.

\- Santi e palmieri non han dunque labbra?- chiese Dekisugi.

\- Sì, pellegrino- annuì Shizuka- ma quelle son labbra ch'essi debbono usar per la preghiera.

\- E allora, cara santa, che le labbra facciano anch'esse quel che fan le mani: esse sono in preghiera innanzi a te, ascoltale, se non vuoi che la fede volga in disperazione- si avvicinò di più a lei.

\- I santi, pur se accolgono i voti di chi prega, non si muovono- lo guardò in viso.

\- E allora non ti muovere fin ch'io raccolga dalle labbra tue l'accoglimento della mia preghiera- il ragazzo fece per chinarsi e baciarla. Lei socchiuse gli occhi e rimase in attesa.

Nel momento stesso l'immagine di Dekisugi si distorse, per poi essere sostituita con un'altra persona con capelli neri e occhiali tondi.  
Aprì gli occhi incredule, il cuore le iniziò a battere forte d'improvviso cogliendola impreparata e agitata. Con le mani istintivamente lo colpì sul petto spingendolo indietro.

\- No! Non posso!- gridò, per poi rendersi conto aprendo gli occhi che era in classe e aveva appena alzato la voce durante la lezione. L'insegnante si era voltato a guardarla sorpreso, così come il resto dei compagni. Lei doveva avere ancora il cuore che le batteva forte per l'agitazione e il calore sulle guance che le colorava di rosso il viso.

\- Cos'è che non può Minamoto?- chiese l'insegnante, mostrandosi comprensivo nonostante avesse interrotto bruscamente la sua lezione.

\- Io… io…- lei stava appena rendendosi conto di essersi addormentata in classe e di aver solo sognato- Mi spiace, non stavo ascoltando bene…

\- D'accordo. Ripeterò il passaggio…- fece il professore senza preoccupazione. Del resto Minamoto era una delle sue alunne migliori e ben educate, quindi non sospettò niente.

Shizuka annuì silenziosamente, mentre i compagni di classe tornavano a guardare la lavagna. Avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi dalla vergogna. Non le era mai capitato di addormentarsi in classe, salvo rari casi.

\- Non hai dormito stanotte Shizuka?- chiese un'ora dopo Dekisugi avvicinandosi al suo banco. L'insegnante era già uscito e gli altri se ne stavano andando a mangiare.

\- Credo di no- disse lei stancamente mentre prendeva il suo pranzo- Stavo ripassando le battute della recita, temo di aver fatto tardi.

\- Devi rilassarti, si tratta solo di una recita scolastica. L'imparerai presto a memoria.

\- Facile per te dirlo, hai una buona memoria…- sospirò lei mentre si alzava dal banco e lo seguiva fuori dall'aula- Non avrei dovuto accettare la parte di Giulietta.

\- Sarai perfetta, fidati- gli sorrise. Però lei non sembrò tanto rassicurata. Avevano già provato altre volte la recita in classe, ma lei tendeva a bloccarsi in alcuni passaggi o a distrarsi. E non capiva perché.

\- Forse ho solo bisogno di esercitarmi di più… - disse lei cercando di auto convincersi nel momento che alzava lo sguardo da terra. Incrociò la figura di un ragazzo che veniva dalla parte opposta del corridoio insieme ad altre due persone.

Un ricordo nitido le tornò in mente facendola nuovamente agitare. Si bloccò e abbassò subito lo sguardo, mentre i tre passavano affianco e proseguivano oltre continuando a parlare.  
Dekisugi doveva essersi fermato anche lui, ma non aveva detto ancora niente.  
Sperò che non avesse notato niente di strano e non le facesse domande appena riprese a camminare. Però il ragazzo non fiatò finché non arrivarono alla solita panchina e si sedettero per mangiare.

\- Quindi… a chi era diretta quella frase?

Shizuka si voltò a guardarlo confusa.

\- Stavi sognando, no?- spiegò lui- Doveva essere stato un sogno particolare per farti agitare così.

Lei arrossì senza un motivo apparente.

\- No, io… era solo una sciocchezza- guardò il suo bento da pranzo- Niente di importante.

Dekisugi la guardò mentre lei iniziava a mangiare.

\- … Nobita.

A Shizuka le andò di traverso un boccone di frittella. Tossì e bevve un sorso d'acqua.

\- C-che c'entra lui? È stato solo un caso, la stanchezza! È che lui… non sono io che decido i sogni e… !- si bloccò quando vide l'espressione sorpresa del ragazzo. Capì troppo tardi di essersi tradita.

\- Io veramente… volevo solo dirti che Nobita e la sua classe faranno la stessa recita… - fece Dekisugi ancora sorpreso.

\- Oh… davvero?- rise imbarazzata- E così avremmo più di una Giulietta e Romeo quest'anno… che buffo.

\- … E così hai sognato Nobita- concluse il ragazzo come terminando di pensarci, facendo sussultare Shizuka- Capisco.

\- N-non è come pensi!- disse Shizuka arrossendo e agitando le mani- Non significa niente.

\- Lo so- alzò le spalle tranquillo- Era solo un sogno.

Lei si sentì più sollevata dalla risposta del ragazzo. Non sembrava dargli tanta importanza. Già, era solo un sogno. Perché farci allora un dramma? Non aveva nessun significato il fatto che Nobita avesse preso il posto di Dekisugi nella recita del suo sogno. Non era reale. Eppure… perché il suo cuore continuava a battere? E perché quella sensazione di disagio? Era come se si sentisse ancora in colpa per aver spinto Nobita l'ultima volta. E in effetti non aveva avuto occasione di scusarsi con lui. Forse era dipeso da quello?

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Una Competizione Recita Scolastica?- fece Jaiko sorpresa- Ma cosa ha in testa? Nessuno avrà voglia di sorbirsi tre volte la stessa recita.

\- È quello che ho cercato di far capire a Saotome-kun- sospirò lui. I due stavano camminando di ritorno a casa. Si era fatto nuovamente tardi- Sono riuscito a procurarmi gli abiti, ma per gli scenari è inutile farli fare tre volte se useremo lo stesso palco della palestra. Ne sto parlando con Dekisugi per dividerci i compiti per ciascuna classe.

\- Io e gli altri dell'aula d'arte ti daremo volentieri una mano- disse subito Jaiko.

\- Davvero? Sarebbe magnifico- disse entusiasta- ma non siete impegnati anche voi con i preparativi per la vostra classe?

\- Noi prepareremo dolci da vendere- spiegò lei- C'è voluto un po', ma ora siamo in grado di prepararli senza incidenti. Quindi ho qualche ora a disposizione per disegnare gli scenari. Me l'aveva già accennato mio fratello.

\- Ottimo- la prese per le mani e le sorrise- Ti devo un favore!

\- Nobita?- fece una voce. Nobita guardò oltre Jaiko e vide un ragazzo in divisa sportiva.

\- Gian, ciao! Hai terminato gli allenamenti?- lasciò andare le mani di Jaiko e andò incontro a Takeshi- Ho saputo che avete una nuova recluta nella vostra squadra.

\- Sì- annuì lui- Ma è ancora presto per decidere se farlo partecipare al campionato. Tu invece sei impegnato con la recita?

\- Eh sì- ridacchiò- Fortuna che Jaiko darà una mano. Be' vado, che ancora manca da fare per la recita- fece lui voltandosi e salutando entrambi i fratelli- Ci vediamo!

Takeshi guardò allontanarsi il ragazzo, poi si avvicinò alla sorella che era rimasta immobile da prima.

\- Non entri in casa?

\- C-certo che sì!- disse voltandosi, cercando di nascondere un certo rossore sulle guance e infilandosi in fretta dentro casa. Takeshi la seguì e la vide correre in stanza e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

La cosa non gli piaceva per niente.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Non mi piace per niente- fece Saotome sbirciando dietro un tendone. Nobita che era lì vicino lo guardò perplesso.

\- Cosa?

\- Perché per ultimi? Hidetoshi sta ottenendo tutta l'attenzione su di sé. E a noi tocca recitare per ultimi.

Stiamo solo rispettando la cronologia delle classi. Ti ricordo che la 4-2 aveva già presentato per prima il progetto della recita. Poi te ne sei saltato fuori con questa assurda idea della competizione, quindi non lamentarti ora.

\- Bah, non è che reciti così tanto bene- commentò l'altro con una smorfia- Persino tu Nobi-kun potresti recitare meglio.

\- Oh, che gentile- commentò il moro con sarcasmo, poi gli porse un abito- Piuttosto, vai a cambiarti. Gli altri sono già pronti per quando terminerà.

L'altro prese il vestito con malavoglia.

\- Quel pubblico non capisce niente. Se non fosse per la bellezza di Minamoto, non riceverebbero neanche un applauso.

\- Io non credo che stiano recitando così male- Saotome lo guardò di traverso.

\- Io ho molto più fascino di Hidetoshi, più intelligenza e più bravura.

E molta arroganza, pensò Nobita, ma il tipo non pareva ancora accorgersene. Nel momento stesso li raggiunse una ragazza alta e slanciata vestita di un abito elegante.

\- Come mi vedo Saotome?- disse volteggiando davanti a loro.

\- Sì, sì, bene- fece l'altro senza badarci molto- Vedi però di non mandare a monte la recita. Non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile muovere le labbra, no? Con un po' di fortuna la tua presenza attirerà qualche spettatore in più.

\- Come? Sasaki-kun non reciterà?

\- Ovvio che no, pensi che sia abbastanza intelligente per imparare a memoria le battute? Ho dato l'incarico a Hoshino. Sarai lei che dietro le quinte reciterà al posto di Sasaki.

\- Ma…- fece per ribattere- Che senso ha? È una recita scolastica, è un progetto che si fa insieme per divertirsi, e non una stupida gara.

\- Ancora non hai capito niente della Competizione Recita Scolastica, eh?- fece l'altro scocciato- Logico, chi si accontenta delle briciole e stare dietro le quinte non potrà mai capire la difficoltà nell'essere il migliore.

\- Io non…

\- Va bene, mi impegnerò- fece la ragazza con un sorriso interrompendolo- Vinceremo questa competizione.

\- Bene, vado a cambiarmi- Saotome si allontanò, lasciando i due lì fermi.

\- Sasaki-kun, perché non… !

\- Va bene così Nobi-kun- fece lei con ancora il sorriso- Va bene così…- ripeté però con un sorriso triste.

Lui la osservò per qualche secondo, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. Sasaki era entrata nella loro classe solo quell'anno, prima era nella sezione di Fujo. Era una ragazza carina, solare e molto curata nell'aspetto. Aveva lunghi capelli castani mossi, talvolta raccolti in graziose acconciature. La si notava subito avendo una fisionomia quasi da idol.

\- Io non sono d'accordo con Saotome. Tu sei intelligente- la guardò serio. Lei sbatté le lunga ciglia sorpresa- E anche se il mio parere non è importante, stai molto bene con quel vestito.

\- Grazie…- sorrise lei come risollevata. Poi si allontanò, nel momento che passava di lì Suneo.

\- Ehi Nobita- fece il ragazzo salutandolo- È un peccato che non siamo nella stessa classe, eh? Con il mio talento e buon gusto ho reso Romeo e Giulietta super fashion.

\- Sì, ho visto. Sono belli- ammise lui.

\- Avrei potuto interpretare la parte di Romeo, certo la bellezza e la bravura non mi mancano, ma ho molti impegni e per questa volta mi accontenterò della gloria.

Ecco un altro a cui non mancava la modestia, pensò Nobita con un sospiro.

\- Già, è un peccato che i miei vestiti sfigureranno i vostri- continuò Suneo.

\- Non importa- alzò le spalle- È solo una recita. I nostri abiti li ho chiesti in prestito a una ragazza di quinta, l'anno scorso aveva portato quei abiti per una sfilata d'epoca.

\- Nakashima Naoko della quinta?

\- Sì, esatto, perché?- lo guardò, mentre Suneo sembrava fare una faccia arrabbiata.

\- Frequentiamo lo stesso corso di moda. Siamo rivali- disse infastidito- Be', avresti potuto chiedermelo a me e non a lei.

\- Eh? Ma se hai appena detto…

\- Io ho molto più talento di lei! E una persona come te senza gusto, non può capirlo!

\- Perché ti stai arrabbiando ora?- fece Nobita confuso, mentre l'altro sbuffava voltandosi altrove.

\- Comunque sia- sbirciò da dietro il tendone- siamo a un momento clou. C'è il bacio tra Giulietta e Romeo. Non nego che a Dekisugi gli sia spettato la parte migliore, qualsiasi maschio vorrebbe essere al posto suo e baciare la bella Giulietta- si voltò a guardare Nobita, ma lui si stava allontanando- Ehi, non rimani qui a guardare la recita?

\- No, ho altro da fare- Suneo però lo trattenne per il braccio.

\- Dai, non puoi perdertelo- disse con un sorriso furbo- O pensi che la tua classe sappia fare di meglio?

\- Non insistere, non voglio vedere!- disse agitandosi e staccandosi da Suneo. L'altro lo guardò sorpreso, mentre Nobita cercava di evitare lo sguardo- M-mi aspettano di là, ciao- disse sbrigativo, mentre si dirigeva da un'altra parte.

Non fece in tempo a fare qualche passo in più che gli sembrò che il pavimento si muovesse. Si fermò subito appoggiandosi alla parete cercando di calmarsi. Un istante dopo si rese conto che stava realmente tremando il pavimento e le pareti: era un terremoto. Il tempo di rendersene conto che la luce andò via, lasciando tutti nel panico.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- … tutto sommato, la miglior Festa Culturale che ho assistito- concluse Chika appoggiandosi alla ringhiera della terrazza scolastica, dove c'erano già due ragazzi che guardavano il panorama.

\- Senza tener conto che con questo imprevisto è saltata quella sciocca recita- disse Hiro- E Saotome non è stato per niente contento. Ha continuato ad accusare Hidetoshi di aver provocato il terremoto per impedirgli di recitare e vincere la Competizione.

\- Credo che con oggi abbia raggiunto un nuovo livello di stupidità- disse Chika.

\- Non sei dispiaciuto dopo tutto il lavoro che hai fatto?- chiese Hiro al ragazzo che stava in mezzo ai due.

Il moro alzò le spalle guardando il cielo.

\- Nessuno di noi poteva prevedere un terremoto nel bel mezzo della festa. Almeno non ha procurato tanti danni e ci siamo potuti godere il resto della festa all'aria aperta.

\- Ho come l'impressione che tra tutti, sei tu la persona più contenta per questo imprevisto- commentò la ragazza guardandolo- E non credo che c'entri la Competizione.

Nobita ridacchiò incerto, poi sorrise.

\- Già… tutto sommato, la miglior Festa Culturale.


	2. Chapter 2

Personaggi: Doraemon - Nobita Nobi - Shizuka Minamoto - Takeshi Goda (Gian) - Suneo Honekawa - Dekisugi Hidetoshi - Jaiko Goda - Hiro Kuroyama - Chika Tanaka - Aki Sasaki

DORAEMON AND NOBITA PRESENT:

 **JUST LIKE YOU**  
 **Che significa "essere se stessi"?**

Cap.2

\- Festa di Natale?- ripeté Nobita.

\- Che cosa inutile- commentò Saotome- Non ho tempo per organizzare queste riunioni.

\- Però sarebbe una cosa carina organizzare un uscita con le tre classi per festeggiare il Natale- disse Sasaki congiungendo le mani emozionata- Potremmo andare in un karaoke o in qualche bar…

\- Assurdo, saremo più di trenta persone messi insieme- disse Saotome con tono sarcastico facendo vergognare la ragazza- E poi ho di meglio che uscire con una mandria. Ho da studiare e chiudere in bellezza con un bel punteggio nei tabelloni.

\- A me non sembra male come idea. Potremmo chiedere in prestito un aula grande- fece Nobita- Con scarso anticipo forse non tutti verranno, ma potrebbe essere divertente. E potrebbe anche essere un occasione per scambiarsi i regali.

Sasaki tornò a sorridere.

\- Sì, sarà divertente. Potremmo portare qualcosa da mangiare fatto in casa.

\- Fate come volete- Saotome si alzò dalla sedia- Ma non coinvolgetemi- e uscì dall'aula.

Sasaki lo guardò andarsene con espressione triste.

\- Non badarci. È una buona idea- fece Nobita tentando di risollevarle il morale. Lei annuì.

\- È solo che… mi piacerebbe passare questo Natale con tutti i nostri compagni. Per conoscerci meglio, sai.

\- In questo caso, impegniamoci- le sorrise. Lei ricambiò il sorriso.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Festa di Natale?

\- Sì, mi ha detto Nobita di spargere la voce in classe per chiedere chi vuole partecipare.

Shizuka guardò assorta la strada di ritorno a casa. Festa di Natale… forse avrebbe avuto modo di avvicinarsi a Nobita e parlargli per chiarire l'ultimo avvenimento. Neanche in occasione della Festa della Cultura avevano avuto modo di parlare e anche se si incrociavano nei corridoi della scuola, lui la salutavano come se niente fosse accaduto. Forse era lei che esagerava ingigantendo il fraintendimento.

\- Quindi, verrai alla festa?- chiese Dekisugi.

\- Sì, porterò anch'io da mangiare.

\- Shizuka-chan! Dekisugi-san!- la chiamò una ragazza mentre gli andava incontro.

\- Ciao Aiko-chan!- la riconobbero, era una loro compagna dalle elementari che ora era nella stessa classe di Nobita. Aveva capelli castani e ricci sulle punte- È da un po' che non fai questa strada.

\- Sì, vero. Di solito mi vengono a prendere in macchina. Pensavo di andare al panificio che hanno aperto qui vicino. Avete impegni?

\- No, ti accompagno se vuoi.

\- Io passo, devo tornare a casa presto oggi- disse Dekisugi e salutò le due ragazze- Ci vediamo a scuola!

Le due ragazze salutarono e ripresero a camminare. Avevano tanto da raccontarsi, da bambine uscivano spesso insieme e ormai avevano perso questa abitudine.

\- … mi è dispiaciuto che non siate riusciti a terminare la vostra recita- fece Aiko- Eravate così carini insieme, lo abbiamo sempre detto che voi due siete destinati a essere una coppia.

\- Come? Di che parli?

\- Di te e Dekisugi, ovvio. Fin da bambini andate d'accordo e vi si vede sempre insieme. E poi le carte non sbagliavano, quando parlavano del tuo futuro compagno.

\- Si trattava solo di un gioco, non era davvero un pronostico del futuro- disse Shizuka sorpresa- E Dekisugi è solo un amico.

\- Per essere solo un amico, passate molto tempo insieme- disse Aiko perplessa- E vi sareste baciati alla recita, se non fosse stato per il terremoto.

\- Solo per finta, avremmo solo recitato- precisò- Aiko, come puoi pensare che basti questo per definire una coppia?

\- Non lo penso solo io, vedessi l'invidia che provochi in certe ragazze, e anche gelosia nei ragazzi, ovvio.

\- Non ho chiesto io di essere sulla bocca di altri- commentò infastidita Shizuka.

\- Ti consiglio di stare attenta, però. C'è una mia compagna di classe che potrebbe essere interessata a lui. È carina, certo, ma non ai tuoi livelli, però dicono che abbia cambiato spesso fidanzati. Si chiama Sasaki- poi entrarono in panificio e lei fece la sua ordinazione. Anche Shizuka comprò qualcosa- Anche se in questo momento, sarei più preoccupata per Nobita.

\- Nobita?- la guardò intrigata.

Aiko si distrasse per prendere la sua ordinazione e insieme uscirono dal panificio.

\- Che c'entra Nobita?- insistette Shizuka.

\- Be', lo conosciamo, lui è altruista e gentile con le persone. Però è anche goffo e ingenuo. Le persone potrebbero approfittare dei suoi buoni propositi. Soprattutto se è una ragazza come Sasaki- guardò Shizuka che sembrava disorientata- Insomma, potrebbe farlo innamorare di lei e poi dopo averlo sfruttato, abbandonarlo con il cuore spezzato. Di solito fa così.

Shizuka si fermò e guardò Aiko. Esistevano davvero ragazze in grado di fare una cosa simile? Solo per ottenere i propri scopi?

\- E come fai a sapere che si è interessata a lui?- chiese.

\- La festa di Natale, è stata una sua idea. Con questa scusa, i due passano del tempo insieme per organizzarla e in qualsiasi momento potrebbe tentare la sua mossa.

\- È… è terribile- fece Shizuka preoccupata. Non aveva dubbi che Nobita fosse ingenuo, ma fino ad allora non si era dovuto preoccupare di un simile pericolo- Lo hai detto a Nobita?

\- Una volta, gliel'ho accennato- Shizuka riprese a camminare e la seguì- Ma ci ha riso su, dicendomi che mi stavo sbagliando sul conto di Sasaki. Io dico invece che è lui che non vede chi è lei, è accecato dalla sua bellezza come tutti gli altri maschietti. E mi dispiacerebbe vederlo poi abbattuto. Però- la guardò- Tu sei sua amica da più tempo. A te darà ascolto.

Shizuka la guardò. Era vero, lei conosceva da più tempo Nobita, però era anche vero che… negli ultimi anni si erano distanziati. Senza contare che si sentiva strana con lui. Però come spiegarlo a parole a Aiko? Lei stessa non lo comprendeva. Ma di una cosa era sicura, Nobita era suo amico e non avrebbe permesso che si burlassero di lui.

\- Io… ci proverò.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Spiegami come mi hai convinto a partecipare- fece una ragazza guardando impassibile un aula piena di coetanei e banchi imbanditi di leccornie, il tutto decorato con il tema di Natale.

\- Perché è più divertente passare il Natale in compagnia- spiegò Nobita con un sorriso.

\- Okey, ora dimmi la vera ragione per cui ti ho dato ascolto.

\- Hiro non si sta lamentando- segnalò il biondino con loro.

\- Neanch'io capisco perché sono qui- borbottò l'altro con il broncio.

\- Per Hiro-kun è diverso, ti seguirebbe ovunque come un fedele cagnolino- commentò lei, facendo imbarazzare il biondo.

\- Non è vero!

\- Dai, sono certo che vi divertirete- Nobita cercò di mettersi in mezzo per calmare Hiro- Ricordate che a Natale si è più buoni- poi riempì due piatti con del cibo e glieli passò- Ecco, provate questi. Li ha preparati Sasaki per l'occasione.

Chika e Hiro guardarono il cibo.

\- Cos'è?- chiese il biondo diffidente.

\- Sembra bruciato fuori e crudo dentro.

\- Non fate così, si è impegnata tanto…- in risposta i due ragazzi gli porsero i piatti sfidandolo a mangiare.

Nobita fece un assaggio e tirò fuori la lingua disgustato. Ma cosa aveva usato al posto dello zucchero?

\- Allora, com'è?- fece una voce dietro di lui. Era Sasaki. Nobita si voltò sforzandosi di sorridere. Lei era tutta emozionata- Non cucino spesso, per la ricetta ho usato un vecchio libro e…

\- Evidentemente era scritto in arabo- commentò Chika, ma Sasaki non sembrò averla sentita.

\- … non avevano esattamente la stessa apparenza dell'immagine del libro, ma poi mi sono detta che quello che mancava era solo una bella decorazione e voilà.

\- Cosa hai usato come ingredienti?- chiese Nobita.

\- Oh, quello che diceva il libro, con qualche aggiunta come il Wasabi…- dall'altra parte della classe si sentì gridare uno con le labbra infiammate- O il Sake…- un altro insisteva a discutere con la lavagna convinto che d'altra parte gli rispondessero- O Umeboshi…

\- Questo spiegava il sapore aspro del dolce che aveva provato Nobita.

\- Ma li hai assaggiati prima di portarli?- chiese Hiro.

\- E rovinarli? Certo che no. Volevo che fossero perfetti.

Hiro e Chika si guardarono, mentre Nobita alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. Gian non era l'unico negato in cucina.  
Sasaki lo guardò con un sorriso in attesa.

\- Dimmi, ti è piaciuto?

Nobita ridacchiò nervoso, sentendo su di sé gli sguardi di Chika e Hiro. Annuì.

\- È… be', _saporito_ \- commentò incerto.

\- Che sollievo!- fece lei sospirando- Credevo che non piacesse… ho visto che gli altri mangiano più i dolci portati da Shizuka mentre i miei li evitano- e si allontanò.

\- … Saporito?- commentò scettica Chika. Nobita si voltò da loro.

\- Non potevo certo dirle la verità- disse l'altro in difesa- Si è impegnata per questa festa, non volevo farla sentire male.

\- Già, preferisci stare tu male mangiando tutto- disse Hiro- Perché quando a fine serata capirà che i suoi dolci rimarranno gli unici intatti, sarà ancora più devastata.

Nobita sudò freddo. Sasaki avrebbe capito che era una bugia e ci sarebbe rimasta doppiamente male.

\- D'accordo, se non rimane altra soluzione…

\- Sì, ci sarebbe. Dille la verità- disse Chika, ma il ragazzo non l'aveva ascoltata perché si era precipitato ad afferrare tutti i dolci preparati da Sasaki sparpagliati nei tavoli e inghiottirli in un colpo, convinto che facendo così avrebbe sentito meno il sapore.

\- Temo che stasera dovremmo trascinarlo fino a casa- disse Hiro con un sospiro.

\- Hai tanta fame, eh?- fece Dekisugi avvicinandosi a Nobita. L'altro alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo e annuì senza poter dire la verità- Vuoi provare anche i miei?- gli porse un piatto. Nobita inghiottì quello che aveva in bocca, nascondendo la faccia disgustata, poi prese uno offerto da Dekisugi. Voleva levare via il sapore dei dolci di Sasaki.

\- Oh, buono- disse sinceramente- Con la tua bravura, potresti essere un perfetto casalingo. Le ragazze già stravedono per te.

\- Che dici- ridacchiò l'altro- Al giorno d'oggi bisogna sapersela cavare in ogni campo- poi si appoggiò alla parete lì vicino. Poco distante c'era il tizio che continuava a discutere con la lavagna- Per conquistare il cuore di una ragazza si è disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Nobita abbassò lo sguardo per qualche minuto, per poi sorridere.

\- Sono certo che non ne avrai bisogno con la ragazza del tuo destino. Sicuramente è da qualche parte ad attendere che tu faccia il primo passo.

Dekisugi lo guardò pensieroso, per poi sorridergli malinconico.

\- E tu? Anche la ragazza del tuo destino potrebbe essere da qualche parte ad attendere un tuo segnale.

Nobita lo guardò serio per qualche istante, per poi ridacchiare toccandosi dietro la testa.

\- Che dici. Non sono te. Ti ci vedi una ragazza innamorata di me?- alzò le spalle- Naaah, non è il mio caso.

\- Sei certo? Forse hai un opinione sbagliata su te… - disse Dekisugi e poi gli fece cenno di voltarsi. Nobita confuso si voltò e vide Shizuka a pochi passi da lui.

\- Eh, s-scusate, non volevo interrompervi mentre parlavate…- disse lei imbarazzata.

\- Non ci hai disturbato- disse gentilmente Dekisugi, mentre Nobita si distanziava da loro per far sparire qualche altro dolce di Sasaki dal tavolo, prima che altri lo mangiassero per errore- Avevi bisogno?

\- Sì…- guardò il ragazzo che le dava le spalle mentre mangiava- Avevo bisogno parlare con te, Nobita-san.

Il ragazzo si indicò confuso con la bocca piena.

\- Vi lascio allora- Dekisugi si staccò dalla parete e li salutò. Shizuka si avvicinò al moro.

\- Perché lo fai?- Nobita la guardò senza capire- Ci sono altri dolci, e quelli di lei sono immangiabili. Perché allora li mangi?- Nobita guardò altrove. Come spiegarle il motivo senza sembrare un codardo?- È… è per lei, vero?- Nobita tornò a guardarla nuovamente confuso- Questa ragazza, Sasaki giusto? È per lei che lo fai? È perché sei innamorato di lei?

A Nobita gli andò di traverso il boccone e tossì.

\- Che stai dicendo?

\- Nobita-san, non dovresti farlo. Mi han detto che è solita prendersi gioco dei ragazzi innamorati di lei. E lo sta facendo anche con te. Per questo… per questo dovresti stargli alla larga.

Nobita si pulì la bocca piena di briciole e la guardò con uno sguardo serio e duro.

\- E tu credi a delle chiacchiere?

\- Lo dico per te, Nobita-san.

\- Per me? Mi stai dicendo di evitare una ragazza normalissima solo perché, come gli altri, stai ascoltando dei sciocchi pettegolezzi? Ti sembra una cosa giusta?

\- Non sto dicendo questo, però… non voglio che ti faccia soffrire. Sei un ragazzo gentile e non meriti che si prendano gioco dei tuoi sentimenti.

\- I miei sentimenti? Non credo che tu conosca realmente i miei sentimenti per poter dire qualcosa!- ribatté lui con fervore, senza rendersi conto che le loro voci si stavano alzando.

\- Forse no! Perché il Nobita che conosco non si sarebbe innamorato di una persona interessata solo a ottenere i propri profitti!

\- Io non…- si bloccò quando vide dietro Shizuka una ragazza slanciata dai capelli mossi- Sasaki…

Shizuka sussultò e si girò imbarazzata. La ragazza li stava forse ascoltando da un po', perché li stava fissando come intontita. Anche altri che erano lì vicino avevano assistito a quella discussione.

\- Io… mi dispiace… non lo sapevo che erano orribili…- disse lei abbassando la testa dispiaciuta- Scusate…- si voltò e uscì correndo fuori dall'aula.

\- Sasaki!- Nobita la rincorse. Shizuka rimase lì immobile ancora confusa su quanto era accaduto. Cosa aveva fatto?

Sentì un gruppetto di ragazze ridacchiare divertite tra di loro, non le conosceva perché erano di un'altra classe. Si sentì ancora più male. Lei non era il tipo che giudicava solo dalle apparenze, e allora perché aveva detto quelle cose? Voleva solo parlargli, e non discutere. Perché le era sfuggita di mano la situazione?

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Sasaki, Sasaki!- la chiamò per i corridoi deserti. Scese le scale e si guardò intorno. Non sapeva dove poteva essere andata. Poi ricordò di un posto dove l'aveva vista in precedenza. Uscì dalla scuola e fece il giro, fino ad arrivare al retro dell'edificio dove c'era un pezzo di prato coperto dagli alberi. La vide lì seduta per terra- Sasaki…- prese respiro.

\- … Non era mia intenzione- fece lei con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia- Se solo li avessi provati prima, non li avrei portati. Non volevo avvelenare gli altri, davvero.

\- Lo so- disse Nobita sedendosi vicino a lei- Volevi solo che gli altri si divertissero con te. Non avevi cattive intenzioni.

\- Però ho rovinato tutto. E ho coinvolto anche te, che volevi solo aiutarmi. Non volevo che…

\- Sasaki, tu non hai rovinato niente- disse Nobita interrompendola- È vero, i tuoi dolci erano terribili- ridacchiò dispiaciuto- ma erano pieni di sentimento. Tutta la festa era piena del tuo entusiasmo con cui hai preparato i dettagli.

Lei alzò la testa e lo guardò con occhi lucidi.

\- Ieri mi ha lasciato Saotome, ha detto che si era stufato di me. Non so cosa ho sbagliato questa volta. Io mi sforzo, ma poi vengo sempre lasciata. Forse è vero che sono un buona a nulla, che non dovrei avvicinarmi ai ragazzi… Dovresti starmi alla larga anche tu.

\- Non lo farò- disse lui deciso.

\- Ma dopo quello che è successo…

\- Lascia che dicano quello che vogliono- alzò le spalle- Forse sono troppo accecati per non vedere la brava persona che sei- le sorrise dolcemente.

Sasaki versò qualche lacrima.

\- Ti è mai successo? Ti è mai successo di desiderare di innamorarti di una persona speciale che ti accetti per come sei e che ti stia sempre al fianco? Hai mai desiderato trovarla con così tanto impegno che dopo tanti tentativi a vuoto, d'improvviso niente ha più senso?

Nobita la guardò e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto. Poi alzò lo sguardo alla cielo ormai notturno.

\- Da bambino ero innamorato di una bambina, credevo fortemente che fosse la persona perfetta per me e che insieme saremo stati felici in un futuro lontano. Lo desideravo così intensamente, che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per realizzarlo- Sasaki la guardò intrigata, in attesa che lui continuasse. Nobita la guardò con un sorriso triste- Be', a volte la realtà e le fantasie di un bambino non sempre coincidono- si alzò in piedi- Ma una cosa l'ho capita, il mondo è pieno di persone fantastiche- le porse la mano. Lei l'afferrò e lui la sollevò in piedi- Non ti arrendere, sono certo che ci sia la persona che stai cercando e quella stia cercando te.

Sasaki annuì e si asciugò gli occhi da cui colava il rimmel.

\- Vuoi tornare alla festa?- chiese. Lei scosse la testa- D'accordo. Ti accompagno a casa, non puoi rimanere qui fuori al freddo. Mi occuperò io del resto quando torno.

I due s'incamminarono in silenzio mano nella mano attraversando la città. Fuori la gente aveva addobbato le case di adorni e luci colorate.

\- Nobi-kun…

\- Dimmi.

\- Quella bambina… sei ancora innamorato di lei?

Nobita non rispose subito e lei non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia perché era buio.

\- Era solo una cotta infantile di un bambino.

\- E ora, sei innamorato di qualcuna?

\- No, non lo sono.

Sasaki non aggiunse altro e strinse la mano di Nobita, mentre insieme raggiungevano la casa di lei.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Questa poi, prendersela con te, solo perché gli vuoi aprire gli occhi. I maschi sono degli idioti- commentò Aoki davanti una tazza di cioccolato.

Shizuka non disse niente e rimase mogia a guardare la sua cioccolata raffreddarsi.

\- Non devi sentirti in pena Shizuka-chan- disse lei dispiaciuta- È colpa mia, non avrei dovuto parlartene, così non avreste finito per litigare- bevve un sorso di cioccolata- Ho visto poche volte Nobita così arrabbiato. Non ha aperto bocca per tutto il tempo, ma era evidente che lo faceva solo per non rovinare la festa.

\- Avrei dovuto dargli retta- disse Shizuka ancora triste.

\- Sì, anche io- ammise Aiko sospirò- Quando Nobita ci ha fatto vedere i regali che ci aveva preparato Sasaki prima di andarsene… Be', mi è dispiaciuto di averla giudicata prima di conoscerla- poi guardò Shizuka- Ma non intristiamoci, perché non mi racconti cosa hai regalato a Dekisugi?

\- A Deki… cosa?- fece Shizuka ancora assorta.

\- Il tuo regalo di Natale, ovvio. Verso fine festa c'è stato lo scambio di regali, e tu avrai dato il tuo a Dekisugi.

\- Io… sì, gli avevo fatto un regalo- ammise Shizuka- Come l'ho fatto a Gian e Suneo. Fin da bambini ogni anno ci scambiamo i regali.

\- Ma quello per Dekisugi lo hai scelto con più cura, vero?

\- Non proprio- disse Shizuka mentre prendeva la sua cioccolata- Sapeva già che gli avrei regalo quel libro, così come lui mi ha regalato un libro che volevo.

\- No davvero, tutto qui?- fece Aiko delusa- Non posso credere che dopo tanti anni vi limitiate a questo. Potevi approfittarne per regalargli qualcosa che mostrasse i tuoi sentimenti per lui.

Shizuka la guardò e sospirò. Non le andava di ripetere la stessa cosa. Poi ricordò che sulla sua scrivania era rimasto un regalo non consegnato. Era quello per Nobita. Ricordava di averci messo un po' più tempo a sceglierlo rispetto agli altri regali per gli altri. E questo le era successo altre volte anche in passato. Perché con Nobita le era difficile scegliere? Forse perché Nobita crescendo stava cambiando i gusti? O forse come già sospettava, lei aveva smesso di conoscerlo.  
 _I miei sentimenti? Non credo che tu conosca realmente i miei sentimenti per poter dire qualcosa!_  
Però dopo quella loro discussione, non aveva avuto il coraggio di consegnarglielo, tanto meno di parlargli.

\- … Però puoi recuperare, c'è San Valentino. Se gli regali un cuore di cioccolato, il messaggio sarà chiaro e sarete una coppia definitiva.

\- Aiko-chan, per l'ultima volta, non è mia intenzione mettermi insieme a Dekisugi.

\- Vuoi dire che non ti piace?

\- No, cioè sì, come amico. Ma non è questo il punto…

\- Ma allora di chi sei innamorata?- chiese sorpresa. Shizuka la guardò con la stessa espressione. Di chi era innamorata? Perché quella domanda di cui conosceva la risposta, ora le sembrava meno veritiera?

\- Io… non sono innamorata di nessuno- fece Shizuka concentrandosi sulla cioccolata.

\- Che strano, con tanti ragazzi che ti vanno dietro…

\- Non sono interessata a nessuno, te l'ho detto- spostò lo sguardo alla vetrina di fianco che si affacciava alla strada. Non era interessata all'amore in quel momento, ma c'era una cosa che era interessata a recuperare… l'amicizia di Nobita.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Non lo capisco questo passaggio…- brontolò Nobita con la matita tra le labbra e dondolandosi con la sedia- Che formula si usava?- guardò Hiro che stava disteso sul quaderno.

\- Perché perdo tempo con queste cose? Nella vita reale non mi serviranno queste formule matematiche.

\- Sì, non ti serviranno… - commentò Chika e poi indicò a Nobita una formula sul quaderno- se vorrai farai la stessa vita di una scimmia.

\- Hai ragione, è quella la formula- disse contento Nobita, risolvendo l'esercizio- Chika mi sorprende la tua memoria per la matematica. Potresti tentare di prendere il massimo nei voti.

\- Non sono interessata- fece lei apatica mentre sfogliava una rivista- Potrei dire lo stesso di te Nobi-kun. Potresti avere voti migliori di Satoshi. Le cose le sai, solo che non vuoi sfruttarle al meglio. Forse temi una competizione? Così come la decisione di rimanere solo vice rappresentante di classe, quando è chiaro che sei tu che fai il lavoro.

Nobita si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

\- Mi sopravvaluti- e riprese a fare gli esercizi.

\- Nobi-kun!- una ragazza lo circondò al collo da dietro con le braccia- Ti stavo cercando- notò i tre ragazzi che erano riuniti davanti a dei banchi con dei quaderni e libri- Che state facendo?

\- Compiti- spiegò Nobita, tentando con fatica a continuare di scrivere sul quaderno nonostante il peso della ragazza sul collo- Li hanno dati ieri.

\- Oh, già… posso unirmi a voi? Io non li ho ancora iniziati, quando sono sola faccio fatica a concentrarmi.

\- Certo- annuì Nobita ancora concentrato sul quaderno.

Sasaki si staccò dal ragazzo e andò a sedersi con loro. Tirò fuori i suoi quaderni e astucci tutti colorati e con forme graziose.

\- Non credevo che si usassero anche alle superiori- commentò Chika guardando una matita con l'immagine di un pupazzo.

\- Belli vero?- fece lei contenta- Vado a una cartoleria apposta.

\- Non avevo dubbi- poi guardò il quaderno della ragazza. Era pieno di scarabocchi e disegnini di cuori e fiori al posto di numeri e formule- Ma è un quaderno di schizzi o di matematica?

Sasaki sorrise imbarazzata.

\- È che talvolta le lezioni sono noiose…

\- Sono sempre noiose- commentò Hiro con la testa sul quaderno.

\- Be' Hiro-kun, non sei contento? Almeno avrai compagnia nella tua vita da scimmia.

\- Che spiritosa- disse sarcastico a Chika.

\- Non drammatizziamo- disse Nobita alzando lo sguardo dal quaderno- Basta capire il punto dove ti blocchi- si rivolse a Sasaki- Fammi vedere.

La ragazza lo guardò con un sorriso silenzioso, per poi ridacchiare imbarazzata.

\- A dire il vero, non ho capito niente.

Nobita alzò lo sguardo. Perché aveva una sorta di deja-vù con lei? Forse perché gli ricordava lui da bambino.

\- … be', di fretta non ne abbiamo. Possiamo iniziare dagli esercizi più semplici e spiegare man mano, così almeno anche Hiro potrà seguirci.

Il gruppetto si buttò d'impegno, anche se ogni tanto si fermavano per chiacchierare o consultarsi, e un ora passò in fretta.  
Nobita si stiracchiò sul sedia e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

\- Direi che per oggi può bastare- fece Nobita. Hiro si risollevò, per fortuna era finito quel martirio. Sasaki era la più contenta mentre metteva via i suoi quaderni pieni di numeri e non di disegnini.

\- È stato divertente- fece la ragazza al gruppo.

\- Lo studio ti ha fatto impazzire?- commentò Hiro incredulo.

\- No, dico sul serio- sorrise- È bello poter studiare con qualcuno. Di solito le mie amiche preferiscono andare in centro a fare shopping.

\- Non mi sorprende- commentò Chika- Però almeno sei stata concentrata quando spiegavo, Hiro-kun non riesce a prestare attenzione per più di cinque minuti- il biondino rispose con una smorfia. Sasaki sorrise.

I quattro uscirono dall'aula. Nello stesso momento altri ragazzi dei vari club stavano andando a casa.

\- Potresti unirti a noi anche le prossime volte- disse Nobita a Sasaki.

\- Oh, sì, magari- unì le mani felice- Non disturbo?

\- Come hai detto tu, è più divertente studiare in compagnia.

Sasaki annuì sorridente e si affiancò a lui, mentre il gruppo tornava a casa.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Coff, coff…- tossì Sasaki mentre si puliva il viso.

\- Come va?- chiese preoccupato Nobita alle due ragazze sedute con i capelli spettinati- Ci avete fatto prendere uno spavento quando è uscito del fumo nero- Hiro stava ridacchiando alle sue spalle.

\- Non è divertente- fece Chika.

\- Oh, si che lo è- fece il biondino- Tanto che ti fai la superiore, e sei negata in economia domestica.

\- Non ho mai detto di saper cucinare- rispose Chika. Sasaki al suo fianco ridacchiò, l'altra la guardò male.

\- Scusa, è solo che mi sento sollevata a non essere l'unica che ha fatto bruciare i dolci.

L'altra non disse niente e alzò le spalle.

\- Non è che me ne importi molto…- commentò- Preferisco lo studio- poi guardò il macello che avevano causato, c'era del nero un po' ovunque. Sospirò- E ora ci tocca rimanere qui a pulire.

\- Non preoccupatevi, io e Hiro vi aiuteremo- disse Nobita con un sorriso e passò uno straccio al biondino che borbottò- Andiamo, non protestare. Faremo in fretta in quattro.

Hiro si mise il cuore in pace e insieme i quattro iniziarono a pulire l'aula di economia domestica.

\- A proposito, cosa stavate preparando?- chiese Nobita curioso mentre passava la scopa per terra.

Chika girò la testa altrove, come per evitare di rispondere. Nobita la guardò senza capire.

\- Nobi-kun come ti piace il cioccolato?- chiese d'improvviso Sasaki. Nobita guardò sorpreso l'altra ragazza- Sì, insomma… al latte? Alle nocciole? O forse fondente?

\- Io… non lo so, credo al latte…- rispose lui ancora confuso- Ma perché…?

\- Sempai Nobi- chiamò uno all'entrata dell'aula di cucina. Era uno studente di seconda- Oggi c'è la riunione, si sono già riuniti quelli delle altre classi.

\- Ah già, me ne stavo scordando- si toccò la testa e guardò le ragazze indeciso, poi si rivolse al ragazzino- Però non posso venire, devo aiutare a…

\- Vai pure- disse Sasaki anticipandolo- Ce la facciamo a terminare da soli- Chika guardò Sasaki e poi annuì.

\- Le aiuto io- disse Hiro con un sospiro cercando di mandare via all'indeciso Nobita- E poi il grosso l'abbiamo già fatto.

\- … d'accordo. Se termino prima la riunione, vi raggiungo- e se ne andò seguendo l'altro ragazzo. Rimasero nell'aula solo Sasaki, Chika e Hiro. Ripresero a lavorare, finché rimase tutto pulito.

Il biondino guardò l'orologio sulla parete e poi si rivolse alle due ragazze che stavano togliendosi i guanti.

\- Suppongo che la riunione si sia prolungata, Nobita sarà stato trattenuto. Torniamo a casa?

Le due ragazze annuirono e insieme uscirono dalla scuola con le loro cartelle in mano. Camminarono per le vie in silenzio, finché la ragazza alta si fermò guardando da una parte.

\- Se non ti dispiace Kuroyama-kun, potresti andare avanti tu?- chiese Sasaki al biondino- Io e Tanaka dovremmo andare in un posto prima.

Hiro guardò sorpreso Chika. L'altra era ugualmente disorientata e alzò semplicemente le spalle.

\- Come preferite, ci vediamo a scuola.

\- Ottimo, ciao!- Sasaki prese per il braccio a Chika e la trascinò via.

\- … okay, cosa ci facciamo qui?- fece Chika quando l'altra si fermò davanti a una vetrina. Sasaki le sorrise invitandola ad entrare. Era una grande pasticceria, in quel momento piena di ragazze e donne.

\- Stavi cercando di fare della cioccolata, vero?- Chika la guardò diffidente- Oh, sta tranquilla, non dirò niente. Anch'io stavo cercando di fare la stessa cosa- ammise con un sorrisino colpevole- Ho pensato che potremmo comprarlo insieme il cioccolato, per evitare di bruciare nuovamente l'aula.

Chika la guardò, poi alzò le spalle neutrale.

\- Suppongo che può andare…

\- Ottimo!- disse la ragazza allegra- Sai, non avevo voglia di venirci da sola- poi la afferrò nuovamente per il braccio, trascinandola per diversi banconi, tra cioccolati di diversi tipi e forme, con fiocchi e promozioni speciali- Avevi già in mente qualcosa?- chiese- Oh, non ti ho chiesto neanche che tipo è il ragazzo in questione- la guardò emozionata- Frequenta la nostra scuola? Lo conosco?

\- Alt- la bloccò prima che continuasse- Chi ha parlato di questo? Volevo solo fare un pensiero ai miei due amici. Niente di più.

\- Oh, giusto- disse un po' delusa, però tornò a sorridere- E dimmi, hai già visto qualcosa che può andare bene?

Chika si guardò intorno e prese due cioccolati diversi. Uno a forma di un eroe dei manga, e un altro a forma di sonaglio.

\- Prenderò questi.

\- Ottimo, io invece…- si guardò intorno e prese uno a forma di cuore di medie dimensioni con una scritta al centro- Questo è perfetto. È cioccolato al latte.

\- È per Nobita, vero?- Sasaki annuì, mentre andavano in cassa a pagare- Non dovresti farlo- Sasaki si voltò a guardarla senza capire- È evidente che non è solo un cioccolato di amicizia.

\- E anche se fosse? Che problema c'è?

\- Stai confondendo l'amore con l'amicizia.

\- … Nobita è diverso dagli altri ragazzi che ho frequentato. Lui non mi respinge, non si prende gioco di me, mi sento bene al suo fianco, posso essere me stessa al suo fianco- Sasaki strinse a sé la confezione di cioccolato- Voglio solo dimostrare la mia gratitudine e trasmettergli i miei sentimenti. Non ci vedo niente di male- scosse la testa- Non puoi capire come mi sentivo prima di incontrarlo.

Chika la guardò in silenzio, poi spostò lo sguardo altrove.

\- Ti capisco invece- Sasaki la guardò- Nobita non ha aiutato solo te. E non sei l'unica ad aver provato quei sentimenti.

\- Tanaka, tu… ?

\- Però- continuò e la guardò seria- Proprio per questo ti dico di non confondere i tuoi sentimenti di gratitudine per amore, ti faresti solo del male. E anche a lui.

\- Come fai a esserne così convinta?

\- Perché è nella natura di Nobita aiutare le persone, anche rimettendoci se stesso. E sono certa che sarebbe disposto a starti vicino finché ne avresti bisogno, come senso di dovere nei tuoi confronti. Finendo che non ti staccheresti da lui, innamorandoti per davvero. E questo sarebbe controproducente per te.

\- Mi ha detto che non è innamorato di nessuno. Cosa c'è di male se provassi a stare con lui?

\- Perché Nobita non potrà mai ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti. Potrà sembrare che sia sempre allegro e spensierato, ma io credo che in realtà si ostini a nascondere ciò che prova. Però è chiaro che non è pronto ad amare per davvero.

Sasaki strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Non lo si può sapere finché non lo comprovi tu stessa- poi si voltò per pagare il suo cioccolato- Non voglio ancora rinunciare.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Non aveva intenzione di rinunciare all'amicizia di Nobita.  
Certo, era semplice dirlo, ma a farlo…  
Scosse la testa. No, non poteva tirarsi indietro. Doveva dimostrare di essere fedele ai suoi propositi.  
Mise via il violino nella sua custodia e gli spartiti nella cartella. Doveva esercitarsi al nuovo saggio di musica e si era trattenuta più degli altri a suonare. Infilò il cappotto sopra la divisa e uscì dall'aula di musica, per poi percorrere il corridoio. I ragazzi degli altri club dovevano essere appena usciti, le aule erano vuote, c'era silenzio in giro. Anche Dekisugi doveva essere già andato a casa, dopo aver terminato con il suo club.  
Si soffermò a una finestra del corridoio. Guardò fuori, era febbraio e ancora faceva freddo, eppure Takeshi e la sua squadra continuavano a esercitarsi. Erano decisi a vincere il campionato.  
Sorrise, invidiando come i ragazzi potevano essere incredibili quando si impegnavano. Si soffermò a guardare qualcosa vicino al riflesso del suo viso, sembrava l'ingresso di un aula lasciata aperta, e non era vuota.  
Si voltò e sbirciò dentro. C'era un ragazzo con la testa e braccia appoggiate sul banco e tutto intorno fogli e oggetti di cartoleria. Le sembrò strano che ci fosse ancora qualcuno a scuola, se i corsi erano terminati.  
Si avvicinò incuriosita, vedeva solo le spalle del ragazzo e i capelli nero corvino. Quando gli fu vicina, lo riconobbe per i suoi inconfondibili occhiali: era Nobita. Ma non pareva essersi accorto del suo arrivo, infatti si era addormentato sul banco mentre stava probabilmente compilando qualcosa per la classe. Non doveva neanche essersi accorto che si era fatto tardi.  
Forse doveva svegliarlo lei, altrimenti si sarebbe svegliato con la scuola al buio e deserta.  
Fece per toccargli la spalla, ma poi si fermò e si sedette su una sedia lì di fronte. Lo osservò per qualche minuto. Nobita stava dormendo placidamente, e il suo viso rilassato era lo stesso del bambino della sua infanzia che si addormentava a lezione e sul prato della montagnetta dietro la scuola. Chissà cosa stava sognando in quel momento.  
 _I miei sentimenti? Non credo che tu conosca realmente i miei sentimenti per poter dire qualcosa!_  
Continuava a ripensare alle parole di Nobita il giorno di Natale. I sentimenti… giorno dopo giorno si rendeva conto che lei e Nobita stavano diventando estranei, a malapena si rivolgevano la parola per cortesia. Mentre intorno a lui le persone aumentavano. Persone che lei non conosceva. E poi c'era quella ragazza, Sasaki. Si era scusata con lei il giorno dopo la festa, andando direttamente a casa sua dopo aver chiesto il suo indirizzo a Aiko. La ragazza era sorpresa del suo gesto e aveva accettato le scuse con un sorriso come se niente fosse successo. E al rientro dalle vacanze di capodanno alcuni compagni della sua classe l'avevano ringraziata per la festa.  
Al contrario delle voci che giravano, pareva una brava persona, e pure simpatica. Eppure continuava a sentirsi incomoda con lei. Il modo in cui parlava e scherzava con Nobita, come lo prendeva con disinvoltura per il braccio, e gli sguardi che gli lanciava… Era assurdo, ma sentiva gelosia. Anni prima era lei che camminava al fianco di lui, che la cercarla a casa e passavano i pomeriggi a giocare e scherzare. E ora c'erano altre persone ad occupare il suo posto.  
Sospirò. Sì, era assurdo. Perché provare gelosia?  
Lo guardò nuovamente, i lineamenti del suo viso si erano fatti più adulti, anche se manteneva i tratti del suo essere fanciullo. D'improvviso sentì desiderio di toccarlo con la mano, anche solo sfiorarlo. Allungò la mano e la posò sui suoi capelli neri. Erano morbidi e setosi, più lunghi di quando li portava da bambino. Sorrise mentre lo accarezzava dolcemente sulla testa. Ricordava di aver fatto la stessa cosa due anni prima, quando lo aveva trovato addormentato sul prato vicino al campo di baseball. Si era semplicemente seduta accanto e accarezzato sulla testa mentre dormiva.  
Però questa volta era diverso, al solo contatto sentiva calore nel corpo e il cuore che batteva qualche battito in più.  
Era concentrata su queste sensazioni, e non si accorse che il ragazzo stava svegliandosi. All'ultimo istante lo vide alzare lentamente la testa, mentre mormorava qualcosa. Ritrasse subito la mano, mentre lui alzava pesantemente le palpebre assonnate per poi focalizzare l'immagine della persona che era di fronte. Sbatté per qualche secondo le ciglia, per poi guardarla sorpreso.

\- Shi… Shizuka?- chiese lui con le guance tinte di rosso.

Lei si era portata le mani al petto per lo spavento e l'imbarazzo. L'aveva vista? Era stata scoperta? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire per giustificare il suo comportamento?

\- Ah!- esclamò d'improvviso Nobita come ricordandosi all'ultimo momento di qualcosa, alzandosi con la schiena e facendo cadere i fogli a terra- Mi sono addormentato! Non ho terminato di compilare i moduli!- disse agitato mentre cercava di recuperare i fogli sparsi. Shizuka rimase per qualche secondo seduta, per poi chinarsi e aiutarlo. Gli passò i fogli mancanti- Grazie.

Il ragazzo raccolse i fogli e li infilò frettolosamente nella cartella. Afferrò il cappotto e la sciarpa.

\- Mia madre sarà furiosa. Le avevo promesso di non fare tardi oggi- guardò verso la finestra dell'aula. Si era già fatta quasi sera. Sospirò demoralizzato- Andiamo?

Lei annuì un po' presa alla sprovvista e i due ragazzi uscirono in fretta dalla scuola. Anche i campi da sport erano deserti. Accelerarono il passo mentre si avviavano verso casa, le strade erano illuminate dai lampioni e qualche persona rientrava dal lavoro. Nobita camminava davanti a lei, mentre lei cercava di tenergli il passo. Nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Lei era ancora in pensiero che lui l'avesse vista accarezzarlo, però perché non aveva detto niente? Forse era più preoccupato per tornare subito a casa, che se n'era scordato.

\- Etchum!- le scappò uno starnuto e si strinse sulle braccia. Una folata di vento gelido le aveva fatto venire qualche brivido. Però poi qualcosa di soffice la circondò intorno al collo. Era una sciarpa.

Nobita si era fermato e l'aveva avvolta con la sua sciarpa gialla. Lei alzò lo sguardo su lui.

\- Copriti bene- disse il ragazzo mentre le sistemava la sciarpa.

\- E… e tu?- chiese lei con voce soffocata e nervosa. Lo aveva molto vicino.

\- Resisto bene al freddo, non preoccuparti- poi si voltò e riprese a camminare. Shizuka lo seguì.

Fecero un tratto di strada insieme, fino a che Shizuka raggiunse casa sua. Lei fece per dirgli qualcosa, anche solo offrirgli qualcosa di caldo da bere, ma lui si congedò velocemente per proseguire il cammino. Lei rimase all'ingresso a guardarlo mentre si allontanava.

\- Shizuka?- sentì alle spalle la madre che apriva la porta e la chiamava- Quando sei arrivata? Entra che è tardi.

Shizuka annuì e entrò a casa. Si tolse le scarpe all'ingresso e entrò in stanza. Lasciò la cartella e la custodia del violino vicino alla scrivania e poi si lasciò cadere sul soffice letto. Toccò la sciarpa che ancora portava al collo, poteva sentire l'odore di Nobita. Socchiuse gli occhi e rimase lì distesa.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Etchum!

\- Raffreddato?- fece il biondino, mentre i due entravano nell'atrio della scuola- Devi aver preso freddo.

\- Sì, cioè no… è solo uno starnuto- disse mentre apriva il suo armadietto per le scarpe scolastiche. Era posizionato piuttosto alto- Niente di allarmante... ouch!- si lamentò quando gli arrivò qualcosa sulla fronte.

\- Cos'è?- chiese il biondino vedendo degli oggetti cadere a terra- Oh, pare che tu abbia ricevuto qualche Valentina.

Nobita lo guardò senza capire, finché l'altro non gli porse delle piccole scatole imballate. Qualcuno doveva averle infilate nel suo armadietto prima del suo arrivo e queste erano cadute su di lui quando aveva preso le scarpe. Si ricordò solo dopo che era il quattordici di febbraio, la tradizionale festa degli innamorati.

\- Che strano. Di chi saranno?- chiese Nobita massaggiandosi la fronte.

\- Qualche tua ammiratrice senza nome- commentò Hiro rigirandosi le scatoline.

\- Che divertente. Perché dovrebbero darlo proprio a me?

\- Nobi-kun!- salutò Sasaki arrivando poco prima di Chika- Cos'hai in mano?

\- Cioccolata- rispose lui. Sasaki non sembrò felice- Qualcuna avrà sbagliato armadietto.

\- Non hanno sbagliato- disse Chika- Non è così strano che qualche ragazza ti abbia notato. Ultimamente sei sempre in giro per la scuola e sei diventato più alto rispetto alla prima superiore.

\- Dici?- si toccò la testa come tracciando una misura immaginaria, non gli sembrava essere cresciuto tanto- Oh andiamo, non prenderti gioco di me- rimise le tre scatolette all'interno dell'armadietto- Li lascio lì nel caso tornino a riprenderseli. Andiamo in classe.

\- Oggi siete venute insieme a scuola- fece notare Hiro- Cosa avete fatto quel giorno?

\- Shopping- rispose Sasaki con un sorriso. Nobita e Hiro guardarono sorpresi a Chika, l'altra evitò di rispondere.

In classe, così come nel resto della scuola, era evidente che girava aria di innamoramento. Tanti ragazzi e ragazze si guardavano con discrezione e imbarazzo.

\- Che festa inutile il San Valentino- commentò Hiro- Se un ragazzo vuole della cioccolata, può semplicemente andarsela a comprare.

\- Ma non sarebbe la stessa cosa- protestò Sasaki- La tradizione vuole che sia la ragazza a regalarla al ragazzo.

\- Lo trovo ridicolo. Vero Nobita?

\- Eh?- sembrò poco attento- Be', non saprei dirti. Ai ragazzi fa piacere ricevere del cioccolato, che sia per amicizia o amore. Addirittura ogni anno si gareggia per chi ha ricevuto più cioccolati.

\- Già. Finora Hidetoshi ha detenuto quel primato, ma Saotome dice che quest'anno sarà lui a vincere- si portò le mani dietro la testa- Che idiozia.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Non è una idiozia- disse Saotome mentre i due ritornavano dall'aula insegnanti- Sono a buon punto. Altri quattro cioccolati e avrò superato Hidetoshi.

Nobita alzò lo sguardo, evitando di fare qualche commento. Era certo che Dekisugi doveva aver pensato che gli mancasse qualche rotella mentre Saotome gli chiedeva dei cioccolatini e lo sfidava apertamente.

\- Saotome, non credo che lui… - ma si fermò quando notò di fronte arrivare una ragazza.

\- Eh, e ora sarò a tre- commentò Saotome spavaldo- Miyamoto, mi stavi aspettando?

\- No Saotome-san- rispose lei decisa e guardò Nobita. Saotome fece una smorfia offesa.

\- Be', vado in classe- disse rivolto al moro che si fermò a pochi passi da lei guardandola incuriosito.

\- Nobita-san…- si avvicinò con le braccia dietro la schiena. Nobita notò che teneva tra le mani un grazioso sacchettino. Socchiuse gli occhi per poi sorriderle malinconico.

\- … Dekisugi è ancora in aula insegnanti- disse Nobita, senza che lei gli chiedesse qualcosa. Ma a lui non servivano le parole. Era così evidente dall'espressione della ragazza- Se vuoi consegnarglielo, ti consiglio di farlo adesso appena esce, così non sarete disturbati.

Lei lo guardò sorpresa, quasi disorientata, come non aspettandosi una risposta del genere. Nobita si mosse prima e si mise dietro di lei dandole una leggera spinta.

\- Ma…?

\- Avanti, non essere timida- le disse gentilmente con tono incoraggiante e indicando un ragazzo che in quel momento stava uscendo da un aula- Sono certo che apprezzerà. Buona fortuna.

Shizuka non ebbe il tempo di protestare che già si vide spinta verso Dekisugi, mentre Nobita la salutava silenziosamente e entrava nella sua classe.

\- Shizuka?- Dekisugi la guardò sorpreso di vederla lì, poi però notò che il suo sguardo era giù, come triste. Le andò incontro preoccupato- Che hai?

\- … niente- fece lei non tanto allegra, evitando che lui la guardasse in faccia. Voleva che Dekisugi non le facesse domande, quindi prima che aprisse bocca gli porse un sacchettino sforzandosi di sorridere- Un pensiero di San Valentino.

\- Oh, grazie- fece Dekisugi sollevato e prendendo il sacchettino contenente il cioccolato- Non dovevi.

\- Bene, torniamo in classe- fece per voltarsi, ma il ragazzo la afferrò per il braccio.

\- Abbiamo qualche minuto prima dell'inizio delle lezioni… ti va di venire con me un momento? Vorrei aprire il cioccolato prima di entrare in classe.

Shizuka annuì senza fare domande. Doveva essere un problema per lui ricevere i cioccolatini di San Valentino senza creare litigi tra le ragazze, quindi lo seguì fino alle scale del terrazzo e si sedettero sugli ultimi scalini.  
Il ragazzo aprì il sacchetto e guardò il cioccolato.

\- Wow, ti è venuto bene- disse lui. Shizuka annuì limitandosi a guardarlo. Dekisugi rimase a fissare il cioccolato tra le mani con un sorriso assorto- … L'avevi fatto per Nobita, vero?

La ragazza sussultò e lo guardò agitata. Lui continuò a sorriderle.

\- … e immagino che tu non sia riuscita a darglielo.

Lei fece per ribattere, ma poi non disse niente e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- … ha creduto che fosse per te- spiegò lei dopo qualche minuto, cercando di nascondere la sua delusione- Peggio per lui. Perché dovrei sprecare del cioccolato che ho fatto io stessa?

\- Ti manca, eh?- disse Dekisugi tranquillamente, facendo vergognare la ragazza- Intendo la sua amicizia. Da bambini giocavate spesso insieme e ora le cose sono cambiate tra di voi.

\- … Lui ha voluto così- disse con una nota di risentimento- È stato lui il primo che ha preso le distanze da noi. Lo ricordi, no?

Dekisugi accennò ad un sì, ma poi rimase pensieroso. Rimise il cioccolato dentro il sacchetto e glielo porse.

\- Dovresti consegnarglielo.

Shizuka lo guardò sorpresa.

\- Ho appena detto che non l'ha voluto.

\- Hai detto che credeva che fosse per me- specificò lui.

\- È la stessa cosa. Non merita che glielo regali, anche se era per riappacificarmi con lui- si voltò con una smorfia.

\- Proprio per questo dovresti insistere- la guardò seria- Non so perché Nobita abbia innalzato un muro tra lui e i suoi amici, ma ho il presentimento che tu più di altri sia in grado di farlo parlare.

Shizuka lo guardò nuovamente sorpresa, per poi prendere titubante il sacchettino e tenerlo tra le braccia.

\- … E se… se dovessi fallire? Se tutto quello che facessi, peggiorerebbe solo la situazione? Se lui non mi volesse più parlare?

Dekisugi si alzò in piedi sui scalini e si voltò a guardarla negli occhi.

\- Non accadrà… perché so che tu non lo permetterai.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Che hai Nobi-kun?- chiese una voce e il ragazzo alzando lo sguardo dal banco si accorse di essere circondato dai tre ragazzi. La lezione era appena terminata e lui neanche s'era accorto. Il suo quaderno era fermo solo agli appunti dell'inizio della lezione, il resto era vuoto. Segno che la sua mente era stata distratta da altro. E questo non era sfuggita a loro.

\- Sei assente, aggiungerei persino stravolto- disse Chika con il suo solito tono mite. Alle sue spalle i ragazzi della classe stavano salutandosi per andare a casa.

\- Non sono stravolto- si difese il ragazzo, mentre Saotome passava vicino al suo banco.

\- Lo sei. Ma non disperare, qualche buona anima regalerà anche a te del cioccolato.

\- Eh? Non è certo per quello…- lo guardò infastidito, mentre gli altri tre guardavano Saotome e poi lui- … e voi non dategli corda!- esclamò esausto sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte.

\- È comunque vero che sei tornato in classe con umore diverso.

\- Sto bene, sto bene- ripeté di fronte gli sguardi dei tre compagni- Davvero.

\- Tanaka ha qualcosa che ti tirerà su di morale- disse Sasaki con un sorrisino e dando un colpetto all'altra che era poco convinta. Chika estrasse dalla cartella due scatoline e ne appoggiò una sul banco e l'altra in mano al biondino.

\- Un semplice pensiero- spiegò Chika cercando di mantenersi distaccata.

\- Wow, non me l'aspettavo- disse Nobita sorridendole- Grazie Chika- lei ricambiò il sorriso soddisfatta.

\- Mh, sì, grazie- Hiro la guardò- Questo spiega lo "shopping" dell'altro giorno e lo scoppio del forno.

\- Meno commenti Hiro-kun, o la prossima volta ti ritroverai con del carbone- poi si rivolse a Nobita- Anche oggi ti tratterrai a scuola?

\- Solo un oretta in più- disse lui- Ci vediamo domani- li salutò, mentre i due uscivano dall'aula.

Chika rimase all'ingresso ad aspettare Sasaki che aveva ancora la cartella disfatta.

\- Vi raggiungo fuori- la ragazza andò a infilare i quaderni nella cartella. Chika la osservò seria per qualche secondo, Nobita era distratto guardando fuori dalla finestra e non era rimasto più nessuno in classe. Se ne andò senza fare commenti.

\- Nobi-kun- si sentì chiamare e quando si girò, si trovò davanti un sacchettino.

\- Mh?- guardò la ragazza che lo teneva in mano. Gli sorrideva.

\- È per te. Buon San Valentino.

\- Oh, grazie- disse lui sorpreso e prendendo il sacchettino- Non dovevi disturbarti.

\- Nessun disturbo- scosse la testa- L'ho comprato, quindi è commestibile- specificò lei con una risatina che contagiò Nobita.

\- Be', grazie comunque. Ma se è per quello che ha detto Saotome, non è come sembra, io non…

\- Non l'ho comprato per quel motivo- Sasaki si appoggiò sul banco. La luce filtrava dalla finestra e illuminava il suo viso- Io ci tenevo a regalartelo oggi.

Nobita che dava le spalle alla finestra, rimase in silenzio a guardarla, con un'espressione di non aver compreso appieno le sue parole.

\- Sono felice di essere capitata in classe con te e sono contenta che tu mi abbia spronato a non abbattermi.

Il ragazzo sembrò rassicurato dalle sue parole e sorrise sollevato.

\- Non c'era bisogno del cioccolato per dirmi questo, ma lo apprezzo ugualmente- si toccò la testa con una risatina- Dovrò pensare a come sdebitarmi con te e Chika nel White Day. Fortuna che ho messo da parte qualche risparmio.

Sasaki guardò Nobita con un misto di rassegnazione e divertimento. Non era andata esattamente come sperava, ma preferiva lasciare così le cose. Vederlo sorridere le bastava.  
Si staccò dal banco e con due passi gli arrivò di fronte. E prima che lui se ne rendesse conto, Sasaki lo baciò sulla guancia.

\- Mi accontento anche di qualcosa di poco valore, purché venga da te- disse lei indietreggiando con un sorriso soddisfatto. Nobita sbatté le palpebre più volte, fissandola confuso e incredulo. Poi Sasaki prese la sua cartella e uscì dall'aula senza aspettarsi qualche parola dal ragazzo che sembrava congelato sul posto e senza voce.

Passarono qualche minuto, prima che reagisse e si muovesse dalla finestra. Ora sì che era confuso.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Era confusa, molto. Aveva sentimenti discordanti e altalenanti. Il cuore le batteva a ogni passo che avanza, con il sacchettino stretto a sé. I pugni serrati, le labbra strette e lo sguardo fisso a terra. I due codini che svolazzavano e la sciarpa gialla che le avvolgeva il collo.  
Non lo capiva. Non lo comprendeva. Come poteva essere così sconvolta solo per aver visto quella scena? Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi che qualche ragazza si avvicinasse a lui, tanto meno che ricevesse un bacio. Perché allora era scappata da lì, come se avesse visto qualcosa che l'avesse ferita? Perché non aveva aspettato e aveva consegnato il cioccolato a Nobita? Perché, ancora una volta, i suoi sentimenti confusi avevano avuto la meglio sulla ragione?  
Si fermò e alzò lo sguardo al cielo blu.  
Perché le faceva male ogni volta che lo vedeva con qualcuna che non era lei?  
Non era solo nostalgia… sentiva che c'era dell'altro e che l'angosciava ogni giorno di più. Non voleva più essere un estranea per Nobita, ma anche solo essere amica non le andava bene.  
Aveva paura, ogni giorno che passava chiedendosi cosa significasse, si rendeva conto che stava perdendo tempo prezioso. Presto Nobita avrebbe fatto parte della vita di un'altra persona.  
E lei che avrebbe fatto in quel caso? Avrebbe continuato la sua vita come niente fosse?  
Le mancava, le mancava i momenti passati insieme a lui…  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto i suoi occhi si annacquarono, scorse la sua immagine riflessa su una vetrina… dei rivoli d'acqua salata stavano scendendo giù per le guance. Stava… piangendo?  
Per cosa poi? Nessuno le aveva fatto del male, non fisicamente per lo meno, però il cuore le pareva pesarle.  
Non voleva… non voleva rinunciare a Nobita. E non più come amico.

\- Shizuka-chan?- una voce la chiamò e quando si voltò vide all'incrocio della strada una persona ferma con un cane al guinzaglio. Era Jaiko con Muku, che la stava guardando incerta se fosse lei e curiosa di vederla lì impalata.

\- Jaiko-chan…- disse nel momento che l'altra si avvicinava a Shizuka- C-cosa stai facendo qui?

\- Sto portando a spasso il mio cane- spiegò lei. Poi la fissò inquieta vedendola da vicino- Shizuka-chan, qualcosa non va?

Lei si ricordò solo dopo che stava versando lacrime e che Jaiko l'aveva notato. Si asciugò subito con il dorso della mano, cercando di apparire serena.

\- N-no, sto bene…- fece lei con un sorriso imbarazzato- Non so che mi abbia preso all'improvviso, dev'essere la stanchezza, non so…

\- … Vuoi che facciamo due passi?- chiese Jaiko, senza fare commenti sulle lacrime. Shizuka la guardò, poi annuì debolmente. Insieme ripresero a camminare con appresso il vecchio cane- Mio fratello oggi era così stanco che è crollato a dormire- spiegò così dal nulla- Ci tiene a fare bella figura al campionato.

\- Ah, vero… è tra qualche settimana, vero?

Jaiko annuì guardando in avanti.

\- Era così preso dagli allenamenti che neanche si era accorto che giorno era oggi. Ha visto solo che i suoi compagni erano distratti sorridendo come ebeti o con il muso lungo come depressi. Si è innervosito così tanto, che appena ha visto che delle ragazze stavano consegnando a loro dei cioccolatini, lui li ha presi tutti per dispetto e li ha divorati davanti loro, rimproverandoli per lo scarso interesse negli allenamenti. Be', si è accorto solo dopo della gaffe- ridacchiò lei- C'è voluto un po' prima che si facesse perdonare da loro. È per questo suo atteggiamento che poi fa scappare le ragazze - Shizuka sorrise malinconica, mentre guardava in basso- … non sei riuscita a dare il tuo cioccolato, dico bene?

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e guardò sorpresa Jaiko. L'altra indicò il sacchettino che ancora Shizuka stringeva tra le mani, e che ormai era tutto spiegazzato.

\- … non ha più importanza- disse infine Shizuka guardando il cioccolato all'interno- Ormai San Valentino è terminato.

\- Che ti importa di una festa commerciale? Se vuoi regalare qualcosa a un ragazzo, perché devi aspettare proprio il giorno San Valentino? Che se glielo dai in altri giorni, questo perde la sua importanza?

Shizuka la guardò e rimase in silenzio. Non aveva torto, dopotutto. Era solo una festa, non è che il mondo finisse il giorno dopo.

\- Hai ragione, grazie- disse con un sorriso già un po' più sollevato. Jaiko sorrise con lei.

\- Bene, io ti saluto qui che devo ancora terminare dei disegni. Ci vediamo- salutò. Shizuka ricambiò il saluto. Poi Jaiko prese un'altra deviazione, mentre Shizuka proseguiva verso casa. Con la mano toccò la sciarpa gialla e alzò lo sguardo sul cielo.

Chissà se Nobita si era mai sentito come lei in quel momento.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Guardava il cielo notturno dal tetto di casa sua. Era da un po' che non ci andava, e ancora il clima era freddo. Eppure non era preoccupato del vento che passava dal pigiama al suo corpo o se il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto prendersi un raffreddore.  
Tra le mani aveva il cioccolato di Sasaki a forma di cuore con su scritto il suo nome. Ripensò a quel pomeriggio, alle parole di lei e al bacio sulla guancia. Era confuso e forse un po' spaventato. Ma non era dipeso da Sasaki. No, lei non c'entrava. Era preoccupato dei sentimenti che ancora una volta lo tormentavano.  
Pensava di aver già passato quella fase, di essere andato oltre, eppure… perché a volte risalivano a galla le emozioni del vecchio Nobita? Era spaventato che tutt'ora non fosse riuscito a controllare tutte quelle sensazioni, a evitare che il vecchio Nobita prendesse il sopravvento sul Nobita del presente.  
Ricordò l'immagine di Shizuka davanti a lui e la sua espressione felice e ansiosa, nascondendo dietro di sé un sacchettino.  
Forse… solo per qualche breve istante… aveva creduto che…  
Sorrise con amarezza. Si sentiva uno sciocco. Doveva tornare con i piedi per terra e proseguire il suo cammino. Era la cosa giusta da fare.  
 _Lui_ ne sarebbe stato d'accordo.  
Guardò il cioccolato di Chika. Era a forma di sonaglio. Sorrise divertito per la coincidenza. Quella ragazza lo sorprendeva per come anticipava ogni suo pensiero.  
Si chiese chi altro avesse lasciato il cioccolato nel suo armadietto, visto che nessuno era venuto a riprenderselo. Forse era stato solo uno scherzo, ma in fondo che importava? Aveva del cioccolato da sbaffarsi, alla faccia del Nobita di sei anni prima.  
E questo, agli occhi del Nobita del presente, era tutto ciò che importava quella notte.


	3. Chapter 3

Personaggi: Doraemon - Nobita Nobi - Shizuka Minamoto - Takeshi Goda (Gian) - Suneo Honekawa - Dekisugi Hidetoshi - Jaiko Goda - Hiro Kuroyama - Chika Tanaka - Aki Sasaki - Yoshino Saotome

DORAEMON AND NOBITA PRESENT:

 **JUST LIKE YOU**  
Che significa "essere se stessi"?

Cap.3

Camminò vicino ai due campi di sport della scuola. Il loro liceo aveva un campo per le partite di calcio e uno per il baseball, più una piscina di medie dimensioni e una palestra. Altre scuole più prestigiose possedevano anche campi di tennis e palestre specifiche per dei sport. Però tutto sommato, non era male quel liceo, la retta scolastica non era tanto alta e non era distante da casa.  
Motivo per cui lui e altri suoi compagni delle medie l'avevano scelto come prima opzione. Mentre per altri era stata la seconda o terza opzione. Come nel caso di Suneo, che non era stato accettato a una prestigiosa scuola e non aveva pensato di proporsi in altre, convinto che sarebbe stato sicuramente accettato, finendo però per dover ripiegare all'ultimo a quel liceo perché era l'unico ad avere ancora dei posti disponibili.  
Gian sapeva che con i suoi voti non avrebbe potuto puntare su scuole rinomate, quindi si era focalizzato su dei licei modesti che però avessero dei buoni campi da sport. Quel liceo era l'ideale perché avrebbe potuto fare tardi con gli allenamenti visto che non era lontano da casa.  
Tra le opzioni di Shizuka c'era un liceo femminile, ed era stata accettata, ma aveva scelto ugualmente un liceo misto.  
Per quanto riguardava Dekisugi, con i suoi voti eccellenti avrebbe potuto essere accettato in qualsiasi liceo, ma anche lui, come molti, aveva scelto quel liceo modesto. Ma non era pentito della scelta, si trovava bene e aveva un aula di scienza recentemente modernizzata.  
Per lui, Nobita, invece la scelta del liceo non era stata così essenziale. Non cercava niente di particolare, come invece i suoi compagni delle medie. Aveva puntato su quella più vicina e che non avesse bisogno di alte qualificazioni dalle medie.  
Anche per Jaiko era stata la stessa situazione. Visto che per continuare a disegnare i manga non aveva bisogno di un liceo particolare, aveva puntato su uno con ritmi di studio meno stressanti e meno tempo da perdere per tornare a casa.  
E così si erano ritrovati tutti nella stessa scuola, anche se in classi diverse. Avevano frequentato insieme le elementari e le medie, credevano che alle superiori sarebbe stato diverso, ma il destino aveva voluto unirli di nuovo.  
Anche se, le cose tra loro erano cambiate già molto prima.  
Sentì il rumore inconfondibile della mazza che sbatteva contro una pallina. Si girò e vide che nel campo da baseball c'erano dei ragazzi che stavano facendo una partita d'allenamento. Lì vicino alla rete che recintava il campo c'era una ragazza che guardava la partita. Non era l'unica, altre persone si soffermavano a dare una sbirciata al campo. O altrimenti erano piccoli gruppi di ragazze a tifare per la squadra. Non c'era da sorprendersi, con il Campionato alle porte.  
Nobita si avvicinò alla ragazza che non era in compagnia e si mise al suo fianco a guardare la partita.

\- Come stanno andando?- chiese poi, facendo voltare la ragazza.

\- Nobita-san- disse Jaiko che non l'aveva sentito arrivare e poi tornò a guardare i giocatori- Direi che sono tesi e stanchi, ma anche molto carichi. Tra qualche giorno avranno la loro prima partita.

\- Bene, sono emozionato per lui. L'anno scorso non sono riusciti ad arrivare al Koshien, però quest'anno Gian è il capitano. So che si farà valere.

Jaiko annuì emozionata. Poi si voltò verso il ragazzo e si soffermò a guardarlo dubbiosa.

\- Nobita-san, tu… stai bene?- chiese mentre l'altro starnutiva.

Il moro si voltò e la guardò con un sorriso incerto.

\- Certo, perché?

\- Mah, sei rosso in viso e sul naso. E poi hai una voce…

\- Hai sentito?- fece una voce di una ragazza poco distante da loro. Era insieme a un gruppetto che guardava la partita e chiacchierava su altri argomenti che non aveva niente a che fare con la partita- Si sono messi insieme.

\- Chi? Chi?- fece un'altra incuriosita.

\- Hidetoshi e Minamoto- rispose un'altra- L'ho sentito anch'io. Ma ormai si sapeva che era solo questione di tempo.

\- Uhh, che peccato! A me piaceva Hidetoshi!

\- A tutte piace- fece un'altra incrociando le braccia- Ma ormai è chiaro che fanno coppia. Lo ha detto una di quinta che li ha visti insieme il giorno di San Valentino.

\- Io però non demordo- disse una- Hidetoshi potrebbe cambiare idea.

\- Con una come Minamoto? Lo dubito. Sono amici d'infanzia e vanno molto d'accordo. Sicuramente andranno insieme alla festa d'estate.

Le altre sospirarono demoralizzate. Jaiko che aveva ascoltato i loro discorsi, tornò a guardare il ragazzo. Era silenzioso e aveva lo sguardo serio fisso sulla rete del campo, senza effettivamente guardare la partita.

\- Nobita-san… ?

Lui sembrò risvegliarsi dai suoi pensieri e tornò sorridente come prima.

\- … In effetti gira l'influenza- disse proseguendo il discorso di prima- Be' spero di stare bene per la partita di Gian.

\- Forse dovresti evitare di rimanere a scuola dopo le lezioni per almeno qualche giorno, così almeno non peggioreresti la tua salute.

\- Non posso, questa settimana ci sarà tanto da fare. Ora vado che mi stanno aspettando- si allontanò dalla rete- Ma tranquilla, starò bene- e la salutò.

Lei ricambiò il salutò incerta, mentre lo vedeva andare via e per poco non inciampava nel prato. Poi tornò a guardare la partita.  
Il ragazzo continuò a camminare intorno all'edificio della scuola, poi si fermò vicino a un albero. Ci si appoggiò e si lasciò cadere sull'erba. Alzò lo sguardo sulle ultime foglie degli alberi spogli. Una foglia cadde proprio sulla sua testa. L'afferrò, aveva perso tutto il colore vivace ed era disidratata. Se la rigirò tra le dita e sorrise malinconico.  
 _Andare avanti_.  
Non restava altro da fare.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

La voce era circolata in maniera incredibilmente veloce, e tutto senza che i personaggi al centro delle chiacchiere ne fossero a conoscenza… finora.

\- Che io e Dekisugi, che…?- fece sorpresa Shizuka alle sue due compagne di classe.

Una ragazza ha visto che tu e Hidetoshi vi siete appartati il giorno di San Valentino- spiegò una delle due.

\- Sì, è vero, ma non significa che…

\- Però non gli hai dato del cioccolato?- chiese l'altra compagna.

\- Sì, sì… ma non vuol dire che…

\- Quindi non è vero quello che si dice in giro? Non state insieme ufficialmente?- chiesero in coro.

\- Certo che no!- esclamò lei rossa in viso. Le altre due si guardarono tra lo sorpreso e un po' deluso. Non poteva certo raccontare a chi era realmente destinato quel cioccolato, e casualmente chi aveva sbirciato lei e Dekisugi aveva omesso che il cioccolato le era stato restituito dallo stesso Dekisugi- Ho regalato del cioccolato anche a Takeshi e Suneo, questo è sfuggito agli altri?- fece lei ironica e sbuffò- Perché mettono in giro queste assurde chiacchiere?

\- Forse perché passate tanto tempo insieme- fece una alzando le spalle- E siete amici d'infanzia.

\- Hidetoshi è molto corteggiato, a molte ragazze sembra strano che rifiuti tutte le dichiarazioni d'amore.

\- Delle ragazze si sono dichiarate a lui?- chiese Shizuka un po' sorpresa.

\- Non lo sapevi? Hidetoshi non te ne ha mai accennato?

Shizuka scosse la testa. Lei e Dekisugi non parlavano molto di quel tema. Ma non doveva sorprendersi più di tanto, lo sapeva già dai tempi delle elementari che lui era molto popolare tra le femmine. Però mai lui aveva accennato a qualche ragazza in particolare. Forse come lei, Dekisugi non era molto interessato a stare con qualcuno. O forse no?

\- Di che state parlando?- chiese Dekisugi comparendo dietro le due compagne di classe. Le due sussultarono imbarazzate.

\- Niente, niente!- scossero le mani e se ne andarono- Ci vediamo dopo Minamoto!

Dekisugi le guardò incuriosito e poi si rivolse a Shizuka.

\- Andiamo a mangiare?

Lei annuì e prese il suo pranzo al sacco. Camminando per il corridoio, notò che quello che avevano detto le sue compagne di classe era vero. Gli studenti li guardavano con un sorrisino e bisbigliando tra di loro, mentre lei e il ragazzo si avviavano insieme alla loro solita panchina.  
Sospirò incomoda. Aveva il presentimento che questo avrebbe solo complicato la situazione.

\- Qualcosa non va Shizuka-chan?- chiese sentendola sospirare.

Lei lo guardò pensierosa per qualche minuto, indecisa se dirgli la verità.

\- Hai visto come ci guardano?

Dekisugi si guardò intorno e scorse qualche alunno che sviò lo sguardo da loro e fece finta di niente.

\- In effetti ho notato che gli sguardi sono aumentati. Ma per cosa, poi?

\- Credono che stiamo insieme- spiegò lei senza guardarlo. Dekisugi sembrò sorpreso. Poi ridacchiò- Dekisugi-san, non è divertente- fece lei contrariata.

\- Hai ragione, ma questo spiega alcuni comportamenti dei nostri compagni. Soprattutto certe affermazioni da parte di alcune ragazze. Pensa che alcuni mi hanno persino fatto le congratulazioni. E solo ora comprendo a cosa si riferivano.

\- Ma cosa hanno nella testa?- fece lei indispettita mentre iniziava a mangiare.

\- Non darci peso. Prima o poi si stancheranno. E poi, mi torna utile in questo momento- Shizuka lo guardò senza comprendere- Ultimamente c'erano delle ragazze un po' troppo insistenti.

\- Tue ammiratrici, immagino- lui la guardò- Mi hanno accennato delle dichiarazioni d'amore. Non me l'avevi raccontato.

\- Perché non era importante- alzò le spalle, poi iniziò a mangiare- Solitamente riuscivo a gestirle, ma quest'ultimo anno si sono fatte più numerose e persistenti. Non riuscivo a starmene tranquillo al mio club, perché venivano in gruppo a farmi un sacco di domande.

\- Non lo sapevo- disse dispiaciuta Shizuka. Certo, anche lei aveva corteggiatori, ma non così azzardati da inseguirla dappertutto.

\- Pensa che più di una volta Nobita ha dovuto fingersi me per distrarle e permettermi di uscire dall'aula riunioni- ridacchiò- O altre volte ha dovuto attuare qualche diversivo per allontanarle, finendo una volta nei pasticci- poi alzò lo sguardo- Si è alzata la temperatura in questi giorni, non noti? Non c'è da sorprendersi che si sia ammalato.

\- Chi?

\- Nobita. Me l'ha detto Saotome, oggi è assente- spiegò lui, mentre Shizuka lo guardava preoccupata- Credo che si tratti solo d'influenza- la rassicurò- Avrei dovuto capirlo ieri, faceva fatica a tenersi in piedi. Gli avevo detto di riguardarsi, però mi aveva rassicurato che stava bene.

\- Shizuka abbassò lo sguardo pensierosa. In cartella aveva ancora la sciarpa di Nobita. Aspettava un momento che fosse libero per restituirgliela, ma tutte le volte che provava ad avvicinarsi, faceva poi retromarcia come se avesse qualcosa che la bloccasse. Aveva ancora vivida l'immagine di lui con Sasaki.  
E così la sciarpa era andata ad aggiungersi agli altri regali per Nobita mai consegnati.

\- Andrai a trovarlo?- chiese il ragazzo.

\- Non credo che ne abbia bisogno- commentò lei nascondendo l'amarezza nel suo tono di voce. Era sicura che qualcun'altra sarebbe andata al suo posto.  
Dekisugi si limitò solo a osservarla per qualche minuto, poi cambiò discorso. Neanche Shizuka aggiunse altro.

Del resto, non poteva certo presentarsi a casa di Nobita così d'improvviso.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Shizuka-chan?- fece una voce sorpresa aprendo una porta. Era una donna dai capelli castano scuro e occhiali rotondi- Oh, ma che sorpresa rivederti!

\- Bu-buongiorno signora Nobi- salutò educatamente Shizuka, provando un po' di disagio e imbarazzo.

Solo mezz'ora prima era in giro a fare la spesa per casa dopo essere uscita da scuola, ed era passata davanti al fruttivendolo. Stava guardando dei mandarini e il pensiero le era tornato a Nobita. I mandarini erano l'ideale in inverno e soprattutto per persone influenzate. Era rimasta lì a fissare pensierosa i frutti, quando il fruttivendolo era intervenuto e l'aveva quasi spinta a comprarne alcuni approfittando di una offerta.  
Non ricordava come si era fatta convincere e fece per tornare a casa, ma invece i suoi piedi l'avevano guidata da tutt'altra direzione. Nel giro di pochi minuti si era trovata davanti alla porta di casa Nobi con in mano il sacchetto di mandarini. Non fece neanche in tempo a fare retromarcia, che come fatto apposta la porta si era aperta da sola mostrando la madre di Nobita. Come aveva fatto a sapere che era lì fuori se non aveva neanche suonato?

\- Sei qui per Nobi-chan?- chiese gentilmente la donna. Shizuka non poté dire la verità, quindi si limitò a un timido assenso- Prego, entra pure. Fa freddo fuori- le fece spazio e la ragazza entrò in casa.

\- D'accordo, ormai era in casa. Cosa poteva fare ora? Non si era programmata di andare a far visita a Nobita.  
Guardò il sacchetto che aveva in mano. Certo, i mandarini!

\- Prego- Shizuka porse il sacchetto alla donna.

\- Oh, ma che premurosa- fece la madre sorridendole e prendendo i mandarini- Sono contenta che tu sia venuta a visitarlo. Era da parecchio che non venivi a trovarci.

Shizuka si limitò a un sorriso cordiale. Era un po' complesso raccontarle di quei anni di distanza creatasi tra lei e il ragazzo.

\- Ma come ti sei fatta bella, sei ormai una signorina- disse la signora osservandola con un sorrisino- Immagino quanti corteggiatori avrai.

La ragazza diventò rossa dall'imbarazzo, mentre la donna stava andando in cucina a lasciare i mandarini. Forse ora poteva congedarsi senza sembrare maleducata.

\- Sai, sei arrivata al momento giusto- disse d'improvviso la madre mentre tornava all'ingresso. Shizuka non si era ancora mossa da lì- Dovevo comprare qualcosa per la cena di stasera, ma con Nobita così conciato non mi fidavo a lasciarlo solo. Mi faresti un favore se resti qui a sorvegliarlo, finché non torno.

\- Ma…

\- Ahh, quel ragazzo non si prende cura neanche da grande- sospirò, senza far caso alla replica di Shizuka. Poi prese il sacchetto per la spesa e infilò le scarpe- Non ci impiegherò molto. Gli ho preparato una minestra nel caso gli venisse fame. A dopo!

\- Però…- tentò di dire nuovamente la ragazza, ma ormai la porta si era chiusa lasciandola lì all'ingresso da sola.

Sospirò. Come ci era finita incastrata lì? Be', poco importava ormai. Si tolse le scarpe della divisa e salì per le scale. Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa? Da quanto non saliva su per le scale diretta alla stanza del suo amico d'infanzia? Quanto tempo prima di bussare alla sua porta? Forse… da quando _lui_ se n'era andato?  
Rimase per qualche secondo davanti alla porta chiusa, incerta sul bussare. Però certo non poteva restare lì in eterno. Si decise a bussare, poco prima che dall'altra parte sentisse tossire. Sentì qualcuno muoversi all'interno e trascinare i piedi verso la porta.

\- Cosa c'è, mà?- chiese con fatica, mentre apriva la porta e senza aspettare una risposta si voltava per tornare a letto- Ho già preso la medicina, non me ne sono dimenticato.

\- Shizuka rimase per qualche minuto perplessa e con un lieve tono rosa sulle guance. Il ragazzo che le aveva aperto aveva i capelli neri più arruffati del solito, indossava un pigiama azzurro e non portava gli occhiali. Ogni tanto dimenticava l'aspetto del ragazzo senza quelle lenti da vista. L'altro ragazzo neanche si era accorto della presenza di Shizuka.

\- Nobita-san?

Il ragazzo si bloccò mentre sistemava il futon per rimettercisi dentro. Si voltò verso la porta, scrutando con fatica con gli occhi verso la figura all'ingresso.

\- … chi?- fece spaesato, con gli occhi appesantiti dovuti all'influenza, mentre a tentoni cercava il suo paio di occhiali lasciato per terra.

Shizuka fu più veloce. Vide gli occhiali, si chinò per prenderli e glieli passò. L'altro se li mise al naso e guardò meglio la ragazza chinata di fronte a lui. Spalancò gli occhi.

\- Shi-Shizuka?- chiese lui sorpreso, quasi cadendo all'indietro. Lei annuì- Cosa… cosa ci fai qui?

\- Tua madre è dovuta uscire un momento…- spiegò lei brevemente- Mi ha chiesto di rimanere qui nel frattempo.

\- Oh- si tranquillizzò e sospirò- Che madre, non si fida a lasciarmi da solo. Non ho più dieci anni- borbottò. Shizuka si limitò a un sorriso divertito- Shizuka non sei costretta a rimanere, davvero. Avrai da fare immagino, e poi potrei contagiarti. Ti accompagno all'ingresso- fece per alzarsi, ma finì per cadere a terra con le gambe incrociate.

\- Nobita-san!- fece lei preoccupata.

\- Non è niente, non è niente- ripeté lui ridacchiando tranquillamente, ma si vedeva chiaramente le guance arrossate e le palpebre che a fatica riusciva a tenere alzate. Cercò di rialzarsi di nuovo sforzandosi di tenersi in piedi. Lei lo afferrò per il braccio, prima che scivolasse nuovamente per terra.

\- Nobita-san, non sforzarti. Devi rimanere a letto.

\- Sto bene. È solo un banale raffreddore…- ma appena lo disse cadde nuovamente a terra, trattenuto dalla ragazza. Shizuka appoggiò una mano sulla sua fronte. Scottava.

\- Non stai bene per niente!- fece lei con tono di rimprovero- Hai la febbre. Non devi muoverti da qui- lui non protestò, non sembrava essere molto lucido in quel momento. Lo aiutò a sdraiarsi sul futon e lo coprì con la coperta, poi uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in cucina a scaldare la minestra. Quando terminò salì in camera e si sedette vicino al ragazzo- Tua madre ti ha preparato qualcosa di caldo- disse lei, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto.

Nobita iniziò a mangiare la minestra con lentezza e con gli occhi ancora mezzo addormentati.

\- Come va?- chiese lei.

\- Meglio grazie- annuì lui con un sorriso quasi ebete. Lei si sentì più tranquilla, anche se lo osservava con attenzione prima che avesse un nuovo capogiro. Il ragazzo dopo qualche cucchiaio, rimase a guardare il piatto come in una sorta di pensiero- Dovresti tornare a casa.

\- Tua madre non è ancora tornata- disse lei.

\- Sarà già di ritorno, e io me la so cavare.

\- Non mi muovo di qui, finché non torna- disse lei decisa. Il ragazzo non replicò e tornò a mangiare. Shizuka lo guardò e strinse le mani sulle ginocchia- Per caso… per caso la mia presenza ti da fastidio?- chiese poi triste.

Lui non la guardò e tornò a fissare la minestra.

\- Perché pensi questo?

\- Perché sembri non vedere l'ora che me ne vada- disse abbassando lo sguardo- Come se non ti facesse contento la mia visita. Forse… avresti preferito qualcun altro al mio posto?

\- … a me fa piacere la tua compagnia- disse lui continuando a fissare la minestra e sorridendo al vuoto. Lei alzò lo sguardo sorpresa. Data l'espressione del ragazzo, probabilmente la sua temperatura corporea si stava alzando e avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo riposare, ma… forse era l'atmosfera creatasi o forse perché erano soli o forse perché sentiva che in quello stato Nobita avrebbe risposto sinceramente senza rendersene conto… sentiva che aveva solo quell'opportunità.

\- Nobita-san, tu… mi odi?- chiese con cautela e lo guardò. Lui rimase nella stessa posizione, riprendendo a mangiare.

\- No.

\- Neanche per quello che è successo? Quel giorno, non volevo spingerti... e con Sasaki, non era mia intenzione di…

\- Shizuka-chan è una brava ragazza- fece lui come se stesse parlando di lei ad un'altra persona, aggiungendo un tono più affettuoso- Non potrebbe mai ferire intenzionalmente qualcuno.

\- Perché allora…

 _Non so perché Nobita abbia innalzato un muro tra lui e i suoi amici, ma ho il presentimento che tu più di altri sia in grado di farlo parlare._

\- Perché…- rimase come incerta sul formulare la frase- Perché ti sei allontanato da noi… da _me_?

\- … perché?- ripeté lui assorto, come se neanche lui sapesse la risposta- Perché fa male.

\- Male?- ripeté confusa.

\- Proprio qui- e indicò con il dito il lato sinistro del petto e ridacchiò come se stesse raccontando qualcosa di buffo.

Shizuka lo fissò senza parole, mentre lui cercava di riprendere a mangiare, come se le parole appena pronunciate le avesse dette al vento, ma il suo cucchiaio mancava il centro del piatto. La sua vista si stava annebbiando anche se aveva gli occhiali addosso. Però una mano delicata si posò sulla sua mano destra e lo guidò aiutandolo a mangiare. I due stettero in silenzio per qualche minuto, restando uno fianco all'altro, finché la ragazza si fermò e si voltò verso lui.

\- N-Nobita-san… - disse lei con voce tremule e timida- Io… ti piaccio?

Non sapeva come l'era uscita quella domanda, neanche il perché glielo stesse domandando. Aveva semplicemente lasciato che la bocca parlasse per lei.  
E ora che la frase, che arieggiava nella stanza come se pronunciata da qualcun altro, era saltata fuori si domandava se in realtà quel pensiero non le ronzasse in testa da un bel po', soprattutto da quando la loro distanza si era fatta più evidente.  
Eppure in nessun momento aveva sentito la necessità di conoscere i sentimenti dei suoi amici nei suoi riguardi. Per lei era sempre stato sufficiente quei legami d'amicizia che condivideva con loro dall'infanzia.  
E allora da quando di preciso le era nata questa curiosità su di uno di loro? Perché proprio Nobita? Forse perché vederlo insieme a Sasaki aveva risvegliato in lei dei sentimenti che non credeva di provare?  
Perché poi aveva trattenuto il fiato da quando aveva fatto la domanda, come in uno stato di attesa ansiosa? Era davvero così importante per lei conoscere la sua risposta?  
Nobita rimase in silenzio, ancora con lo sguardo sulla ciotola di minestra.

\- Voglio molto bene a Shizuka-chan… - sorrise come un bambino e la guardò- Per me è più importante di qualsiasi cosa.

La ragazza stette in silenzio. Che significavano esattamente le sue parole? Voler bene, come però… ?  
Come risposta non era stata tanto soddisfacente, neanche tanto chiara. Avrebbe magari dovuto specificare con un'altra domanda?  
Si accorse solo dopo che i loro visi si erano molto ravvicinati, dovuto al fatto che prima si era avvicinata per aiutarlo a mangiare. Lui continuava a sorridere come il Nobita di dieci anni, quasi non si accorgesse della situazione che si era creata. Solo che lui non aveva più dieci anni. Entrambi frequentavano il quarto anno delle superiori, non erano più dei bambini. Anche i loro sentimenti erano mutati in qualcosa di diverso.  
Prima che potesse rendersi conto delle sue azioni, il suo corpo si mosse da solo e si inclinò accorciando la distanza tra i loro visi, ma il ragazzo non fece niente per spostarsi o protestare, aveva ancora impressa un espressione sorridente e ingenua.

\- Nobi-chan, Shizuka-chan, sono tornata!- fece una voce dall'ingresso. La donna appoggiò la borsa della spesa e si tolse le scarpe- Prego, entrate- fece rivolta a un trio di ragazzi. Nello stesso momento una ragazza scese con premura dalle scale e si fiondò dalle sue scarpe all'ingresso ignorando gli altri ragazzi che si erano voltati a guardarla.

\- Oh, Shizuka-chan. Scusa se ci ho impiegato tanto- disse la donna alla ragazza.

\- N-non importa- fece lei evitando di guardare in faccia gli altri e infilandosi le scarpe.

\- Non vuoi fermarti a mangiare qualcosa? Sono venuti anche dei compagni classe di Nobi-chan…

\- La ringrazio, ma devo scappare a casa- e se ne andò via, quasi scappando da lì, senza lasciare il tempo alla donna di insistere.  
Non voleva che sua madre o altri vedessero il suo viso completamente rosso.

\- Che strano- fece la donna confusa. Poi si rivolse agli altri tre ragazzi- Volete qualcosa di caldo?- chiese gentilmente.

\- Non si disturbi- disse Chika con un tono gentile e monotono- Siamo passati solo a lasciare gli appunti di scuola a Nobi e sapere come stava.

\- Si stava riprendendo prima che uscissi- disse lei- Vado a vedere se è sveglio.

La donna salì le scale, ma quando entrò in stanza del figlio, lo trovò disteso sul futon privo di sensi e con un sorriso ebete come se non si rendesse conto di niente.

\- N-Nobi-chan? Ti è salita la febbre?

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Nobita-san, sei guarito- disse una ragazza salutandolo. Nobita si voltò e vide Jaiko con suo fratello Gian.

\- Sì, sto meglio ora- disse lui, mentre aspettava che lo raggiungessero e insieme si diressero verso scuola.

\- Tua madre mi ha raccontato che si era spaventata quando sei svenuto per la febbre.

\- Nobita è sempre stato un deboluccio- commentò Gian- Io e la mia squadra invece siamo forti, non ci ammaliamo neanche.

\- Questo non è vero- disse Jaiko- L'anno scorso ti sei ammalato più di una volta.

\- L'anno scorso è passato, quest'anno è il presente- fece lui alzando il mento.

Nobita si limitò a sorridere. Gian non era cambiato.

\- Ah, già- aprì la sua cartella ed estrasse un manga- Mia madre ha detto che sei passata a casa mia a portarmi da leggere- glielo passò- Ti ringrazio, almeno non mi sono annoiato restando a letto.

\- Figurati- Jaiko mise via il fumetto, mentre Gian osservava i due- Il numero di questo mese era molto divertente.

\- Concordo. Mia madre ha pensato che stessi delirando per la febbre quando ho iniziato a ridere.

\- Ora che ti sei ripreso, pensi di riuscire a darci una mano al club di manga?

\- Certo che sì. È per quel fumetto nuovo che mi avevi già accennato?

Jaiko annuì con un sorriso. Il fratello li osservò, restando di qualche passo indietro, mentre i due continuavano a dialogare di tante altre cose, di cui lui conosceva solo in parte o che poco gli interessava. Vedere i due però chiacchierare così amichevolmente cominciava a dargli un po' fastidio. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, anzi era contento di vedere sua sorella con amici con cui parlare della sua passione. E Nobita non era uno sconosciuto. Però, c'era qualcosa che da un po' iniziava a innervosirlo. Qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con certi cambiamenti in Jaiko.

\- Oh, c'è Shizuka- avvisò Jaiko una volta dentro l'edificio scolastico, avvistandola non molto distante da loro. La ragazza aveva il viso rivolto alla finestra del corridoio della scuola assorta nei suoi pensieri- Shizuka-chan, ciao!- salutò e l'altra si voltò con un sorriso, ricambiando il saluto a Jaiko e Gian. Ma quando notò anche Nobita con loro, che in quel momento stava accennando a un saluto, lei cambiò espressione e voltò la testa altrove, borbottando un "mi dispiace" al gruppetto, mentre se ne andava in gran fretta.

\- … ma che le prende?- chiese perplessa Jaiko guardando prima suo fratello e poi Nobita. Nessuno dei due seppe risponderle.

\- Nobi-kun!- una ragazza arrivò alle spalle del moro e si afferrò allegra al braccio di lui- Che bello che sei tornato!

\- Sasaki, ciao- salutò e vide anche Chika e Hiro raggiungerli- Ehi, vi sono mancato?- scherzò lui.

\- Non proprio, è stato divertente vedere Saotome svolgere i compiti che solitamente fai tu- rispose Chika con i suoi modi pacati.  
Nobita fece un mezzo sorriso. Conoscendo Saotome lo avrebbe assillato per essersi assentato per quei giorni.

\- Spero almeno che tu non abbia attaccato briga quando non c'ero- disse il moro al biondino. Hiro alzò lo sguardo al soffitto senza rispondere.

\- Hiro... - disse Nobita esasperato quasi aspettandosi la risposta.

\- Che? Non è colpa mia, Saotome mi stava esasperando con il suo lamentarsi- si difese lui.

\- Io vado in classe Nobita-san- disse Jaiko interrompendoli- Ci vediamo pomeriggio.

\- Sì, d'accordo- la salutò, mentre lei si avviava e salutava anche suo fratello.

Nobita intercettò lo sguardo che Gian gli lanciò per brevi secondi, per poi incamminarsi verso la sua classe salutandolo con la mano. Il ragazzo non seppe decifrare quello sguardo, per un momento gli sembrò arrabbiato.

Ma fin da bambini Gian si arrabbiava spesso, anche per sciocchezze, quindi non ci diede tanta importanza.  
Quando si voltò, vide lo sguardo dei suoi tre compagni su di sé.

\- Cosa?- chiese. I tre guardarono altrove- Andiamo in classe anche noi- propose. I tre ragazzi lo seguirono.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Stai meglio ora?- chiese Dekisugi quasi sussurrando al ragazzo accanto a lui. L'altro annuì. Entrambi erano seduti in un aula mentre un insegnante stava dando istruzioni ai vari rappresentanti della classe per delle attività che si sarebbero svolte- Forse era il caso di rimandare oggi per te.

L'altro però negò.

\- No, sto bene, davvero. E poi ricominciare a darmi da fare, mi terrà impegnato da distrazioni.

Dekisugi lo guardò per un istante senza capire. Poi nessuno aprì bocca fino a che la riunione non terminò. I due si incamminarono da soli per i corridoi della scuola.

Nobita guardò il suo foglio con gli appunti della riunione, c'era tanto da fare ora che gli esami si avvicinavano e anche alcune festività.

\- Il Campionato inizierà tra due giorni- disse Dekisugi. Nobita si fermò e voltandosi lo vide guardare fuori dalla finestra.

\- Sì, dovremmo pensare a come festeggiare il Koshien.

\- Ne parli come se fossi certo della vittoria della nostra scuola.

\- Stiamo parlando di Gian, per lui nulla è impossibile- scherzò Nobita. L'altro sorrise alzando le spalle.

\- Forse hai ragione.

Poi si creò uno strano silenzio tra i due. Nobita cercò di spezzarlo appoggiandosi con la schiena su una delle finestre.

\- Qualcosa non va Dekisugi?- chiese con discrezione.

L'altro lo osservò senza dire niente per qualche minuto.

\- Stavo solo pensando al nostro avvenire una volta diplomati.

\- Manca ancora un anno per preoccuparsene- fece lui spensierato- E poi credevo che avessi già pianificato le tue mete.

\- Sì, in parte... - poi lo guardò- E tu Nobita-kun, hai già qualche progetto per il dopo diploma?

Nobita sospirò, gli sembrava di sentire la stessa pressione dei suoi genitori. Futuro, futuro, futuro... che già non era un impegno il presente?

Se proprio doveva pensare a se stesso finite le superiori... be', in realtà qualche idea ce l'aveva. Ma era ancora presto per pensarci o parlarne con qualcuno.

\- Ci penserò più avanti- rispose alzando le spalle. Vide l'altro ridacchiare senza un motivo apparente- Cosa?

\- Tipico di te Nobita-kun- poi notò lo sguardo di lui oltre le sue spalle.

Si voltò e vide Shizuka camminare per i corridoi sovrappensiero, per poi alzare lo sguardo e notare prima Dekisugi e poi di spalle Nobita. La sua espressione cambiò da allegra a spaventata, quasi agitata. Senza dire niente si voltò e fece retromarcia, allontanandosi il più possibile dai due ragazzi.

\- Shizuka... ?- Dekisugi guardò sorpreso le spalle della ragazza e poi si voltò a guardare Nobita. Il ragazzo la stava guardando con un espressione triste e malinconica, per poi tornare a guardare Dekisugi con spensierata allegria come se niente fosse accaduto.

\- Torno in classe, devo riferire le novità a Saotome- disse lui e gli passò davanti.

\- Nobita-kun...

\- Ah- si fermò come ricordandosi di qualcosa all'ultimo. Si girò e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro- Scusami, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima ma non c'è stato modo- sorrise- Congratulazioni. Ho saputo che finalmente ti sei deciso a dichiararti- Dekisugi spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, mentre Nobita gli dava qualche pacca amichevole sulla spalla sempre sorridendo- Sono contento per te e Shizuka. Sapevo che alla fine lo avresti capito. Shizuka è in buone mani con te- e così dicendo senza perdere il sorriso, salutò e se ne andò.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Oh andiamo! È tutto qui quello che sapete fare!- ringhiò Gian dalla panchina a un gruppo di ragazzi che si esercitavano con la mazza- È il Campionato scolastico! Non una partita amichevole con dei marmocchi! Metteteci più grinta!

La sua voce risuonò fino alla finestra lasciata aperta dell'aula dove si stava esercitando con il violino. Sporse il suo viso e vide Gian allenarsi con i suoi compagni. Sorrise e mise via il violino per poi raggiungere il campo da baseball. Non sarebbe servito a niente restare lì a esercitarsi, era ormai da un'ora che non aveva avanzato più di una riga dello spartito. Tanto valeva distrarsi un attimo e andare a trovare l'amico Gian.  
Il ragazzo muscoloso si accorse solo dopo della presenza di Shizuka tra gli spettatori occasionali.

\- Aaah, basta così! Fate una pausa! Riprendiamo tra dieci minuti!- disse infine il ragazzo alla squadra, che appena ricevettero l'ordine crollarono a terra- Che smidollati!- borbottò mentre si avvicinava alla ragazza.

\- Non dovresti essere così dura con i tuoi compagni- consigliò Shizuka.

\- Se non lo sono, finiscono per oziare e perdere la nostra occasione di arrivare al Koshien.

Shizuka si limitò a un sorrisino. Gian non era cambiato in questo suo atteggiamento. Ricordava che anche da bambini con la squadra del quartiere, a cui aveva dato il suo nome, era altrettanto severo. Ma poteva comprendere quanta pressione doveva sentirsi addosso ora, tutta la squadra, no la scuola intera, contava su di lui per vincere quell'anno. In confronto il suo concorso di musica sembrava cosa da niente.

\- Stavi esercitandoti?- chiese indicando la custodia del violino. Shizuka annuì un poco imbarazzata.

\- Ci provavo. Oggi non sono tanto concentrata, vorrei avere la tua stessa determinazione e sicurezza.

Gian sorrise.

\- Già, e vedrai come faremo diventare verdi di invidia i nostri avversari- disse facendo roteare la mazza, facendo ridacchiare la ragazza.

\- Mi sembra solo ieri quando giocavate nel quartiere e dicevi le stesse cose- disse lei malinconica. Lui si fermò e alzò le spalle con spavalderia.

\- Sì, ma in confronto a quando eravamo bambini, abbiamo qualche chance in più senza Nobita in squadra. A ogni partita perdevamo perché non riusciva ad afferrare la pallina o si faceva fare dei strike- rise- Ti ricordi quando per prendere al volo la pallina è finito nel fiume, finendo per perdere la pallina di Suneo?

Quando però si voltò a guardarla, l'espressione che si aspettò di vedere da Shizuka non era certo quella di triste e confusa. Stesse in silenzio per qualche secondo, incerto su quanto stava vedendo.

\- Shizuka-chan?- chiese Gian. Lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui come uscendo dai suoi pensieri.

\- Oh, scusami. Mi ero... ecco, persa nei ricordi...- sorrise imbarazzata.

Gian continuò a osservarla, ma non aggiunse altro.

\- È vera la storia che tu e Dekisugi... ?

\- No!- esclamò, quasi al bordo della pazienza- Perché credete a una sciocchezza inventata?

Gian alzò le spalle quasi disinteressato.

\- Solo curiosità. È stato Suneo a dirmelo.

Shizuka gonfiò le guance indispettita. Persino i suoi amici si divertivano a parlare di lei e Dekisugi.

\- Ma se non è vero, non vedo perché te la prendi tanto.

\- Vorrei vedere te.

\- Oh, io non mi farei problemi- rise spavaldo.

Shizuka evitò di dire che nessuno si azzardava di sparlare di lui, perché temevano i suoi pugni. Optò per cambiare discorso.

\- Jaiko non è rimasta qui a tifare per te?

\- No, oggi aveva da fare con il suo manga e se n'è andata con Nobita a casa- guardò i suoi compagni di squadra ancora sdraiati a riposare- Ehi, i dieci minuti sono passati!- gridò a loro d'improvviso facendo sussultare Shizuka- Se quando arrivò non vi vedo allenarvi... !- disse in tono di minaccia facendo roteare la mazza.

\- Perché Nobita... ?

Lui si girò a guardarla.

\- Il manga, no? Non è la prima volta che viene ad aiutarla- Shizuka serrò le labbra, mentre l'altro si voltava e guardava il campo- Be', ci vediamo domani in classe- salutò e si avviò dalla sua squadra. Shizuka lo guardò allontanarsi, per poi perdersi nuovamente nei suoi pensieri.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Abbiamo terminato!- disse Jaiko con un sospiro vittorioso e guardò il ragazzo che le sorrise stancamente.

\- Meno male, eh? Domani potrai consegnare le tavole al club- aveva dei pezzi di retini attaccati sulla faccia e le dita sporche d'inchiostro. Lei stessa non doveva stare meglio di lui, con i capelli in disordine e sbavature di china. La stanza poi sembrava un campo di battaglia, con fogli e materiale sparsi in giro.

Jaiko sorrise e rimase a guardare il ragazzo mentre si stiracchiava le braccia e la schiena. A volte si chiedeva perché nella sua immaginazione Nobita brillasse di una luce propria.

\- Che ora si è fatta?

\- È mezzanotte- informò guardando l'orologio- Scusami, farti faticare proprio quando sei appena guarito...

\- Non c'è problema- si alzò e guardò fuori dalla finestra- Almeno stanotte mi addormenterò subito- poi notò qualcosa che spuntava da un cassetto lasciato mezzo aperto. Lo aprì curioso e vide che era una busta con delle tavole- Oh, stavi lavorando ad un'altra storia?

Jaiko alzò lo sguardo e lo vide con in mano il suo vecchio manoscritto. Saltò subito in piedi e glielo sfilò dalle mani. Nobita si sorprese per la sua reazione esagerata.

\- N-non è nulla! Una sciocchezza fatta da bambina- disse lei a disagio mentre nascondeva la busta dietro di sé- Avrei dovuto buttarlo, me ne sono solo dimenticata.

\- Ah sì? Sono curioso, posso leggerlo?- si avvicinò e lei indietreggiò.

\- No, è orribile, noioso e patetico.

\- Eddai, tanto dovevi buttarlo, no?- insistette- Voglio solo darci un occhiata. Non ti fidi di me?

\- Ho detto che no- scosse la testa, quasi divertita dall'insistenza del ragazzo che la rincorreva nella stanza.

\- Che sì.

\- No.

\- Sì.

\- Questo lo prendo io!- la busta le fu strappata dalle mani. Non si erano accorti dell'arrivo di Gian nella stanza- Non sapete che ore sono? Perché fate tanto chiasso?- li rimproverò sventolando la busta- Se avete già finito, che Nobita torni a casa e tu a letto.

\- Non ci dare degli ordini!- brontolò Jaiko rossa dalla vergogna, non solo perché si era intromesso, ma anche perché le aveva preso il vecchio manoscritto- Chi ti ha detto di entrare?

\- Oh perché, vi avrei disturbato?- fece lui sarcastico, mettendo di più a disagio Jaiko.

\- Piantala!- cercò di riprendersi la busta, ma lui lo teneva in alto con il braccio ed era più alto di lei- Restituiscimelo!

Nobita gli passò vicino e glielo sfilò di mano, mentre l'altro era distratto dalla sorella.

\- Ehi!- ringhiò Gian- Come ti azzardi!

\- Prendi- Nobita lanciò la busta tra le mani di Jaiko e sorrise divertito per l'espressione furiosa di Gian- Tolgo il disturbo. Ci vediamo!- filò via giù per le scale, prima che Gian potesse vendicarsi.

\- Maledetto. È diventato più veloce a scappare via- brontolò Gian e poi guardò la sorella che aveva ancora tra le mani la busta, oggetto di disputa tra i due.

Non capiva il perché tanto interesse. E non capiva perché sembrava quasi sollevata mentre stringeva la busta. Glielo avrebbe chiesto, se non fosse che appena si risvegliò da quella momentanea rassicurazione lei lo guardò storto.

\- Vai via dalla mia stanza- e lo sbatté letteralmente fuori, senza dargli modo di replicare.

Gian borbottò qualcosa e se ne andò sconfitto in stanza sua. In parte ancora curioso da tanta segretezza, ma aveva altro a cui pensare. Il Campionato era alle porte e aveva bisogno di restare concentrato il più possibile.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- … Perché è assurdo, e basta- fece il biondino scuotendo la testa, camminando sul marciapiede in compagnia di Nobita- Cosa ti fa credere che abbia ragione lui?

\- Non lo so, l'istinto forse?- rispose il moro alzando le spalle. Entrambi erano con la divisa scolastica ed erano usciti da poco da scuola.

\- Tu ti fidi troppo delle persone- disse Hiro indicandolo- E questo ti si ritorcerà contro, lo sai?

Nobita si limitò a un sorriso spensierato, poco prima di notare qualcuno. Era una ragazza con la stessa divisa della loro scuola ed era ferma qualche metro avanti con lo sguardo rivolto alla vetrina di un negozio. Sospirò e si voltò per riprendere a camminare, ignara che la stessero osservando.  
I due ragazzi raggiunsero il negozio e sbirciarono nella vetrina. In esposizione c'erano un altarino con delle bambole vestiti con dei abiti tradizionali, accanto c'erano dei kimoni.

\- Hinamatsuri, eh? Mi ero dimenticato che tra due giorni è il tre marzo- fece Nobita.

\- La festa della bambole è solo per le ragazze, che vuoi che ci importi?

\- Ma a Chika pare di sì.

\- Sarà stato un caso- alzò le spalle disinteressato- Chika non è il tipo da interessarsi a queste feste.

Nobita però non sembrò convinto. Chika sembrava triste guardando la vetrina. Forse era il caso di chiederglielo direttamente?

\- Seguimi- disse Nobita accelerando il passo, dietro di lui Hiro. Qualche passo più avanti, prima che aprisse il cancello di una casa, la individuò- Chika, ciao!

La ragazza che aveva la testa china, sussultò e si girò a guardarli.

\- Cosa ci fate qui?- chiese sospettosa.

\- Eravamo nei paraggi e ti abbiamo vista- spiegò Nobita. Poi lesse il cartello affisso davanti la casa, c'era scritto il cognome di Chika- Non sapevo che era da queste parti casa tua- commentò lui. La ragazza guardò entrambi i ragazzi a disagio.

\- D'accordo, abito qui, e se non avete altro da dire potete andare, ci vediamo- fece lei spingendoli via.

\- Perché tutta questa fretta di mandarci via?- chiese sospettoso Hiro.

\- Ho da fare e...

\- Chika-chan!- sentirono una voce e i due maschietti videro due ragazze uscire dal cancello di casa. Chika sospirò sconfitta- Avevamo ragione, non sei sola.

Nobita e Hiro si sorpresero di vedere due volti spuntare da dietro il muretto di casa. Erano due ragazze più alte di Chika e li guardavano con curiosità.

\- Siete amici di Chika-chan?- chiese una delle due.

I due annuirono allo stesso tempo, chiedendosi chi fossero le due ragazze e perché sembrassero tanto sorprese e divertite. Chika invece era visibilmente irritata.

\- Te l'avevo detto...

\- Sì, sì, ma è comunque strano...- dissero le due parlando tra di loro.

\- Chi sono Chika?- chiese Nobita.

\- Nessuno. Ora andatevene per favore- Chika cercò di spingerli di nuovo, ma le due ragazze furono più veloci e letteralmente rapirono i due ragazzi portandoli dentro casa.

\- Come vi chiamate?- chiese quella che sembrava più grande.

\- Nobita e Hiro- disse il moro per tutte e due- E voi... ?

\- Kaori e Aoi- si presentarono le due- Siamo le sorelle di Chika.

Nobita e Hiro fecero un espressione sorpresa e guardarono la ragazza in questione che si toccava la fronte con rassegnazione. Le due sorelle non sembravano avere lo stesso atteggiamento di Chika, anzi parevano vispe e curiose e si vestivano con uno stile moderno.

\- Non mi avevi parlato di sorelle...- disse Nobita.

\- Non avevo motivo per parlarne- spiegò lei seria.

\- Non fateci caso. Chika-chan è sempre la solita grugnona, ci sorprende solo che abbia degli amici a scuola- le due analizzarono i due ragazzi, che si sentirono a disagio dall'ispezione- Mah, sono normali. Mi aspettavo chissà cosa...

\- Volete finirla?- fece Chika avanzando verso i due ragazzi e prendendoli per il braccio- Hanno di meglio da fare che stare qui a... !

\- Chika, cos'è questo baccano? Ti sembra educato?- fece una donna avvicinandosi all'ingresso della casa. Era il ritratto di Chika, la stessa espressione pacata e seria, aveva un abbigliamento che ricordava una donna di altri tempi e i capelli raccolti- Chi siete?- chiese guardando i due ragazzi.

\- Nobi Nobita e Kuroyama Hiro- li presentò Chika, mentre i due chinavano la testa per cortesia- Sono due miei compagni di classe.

La donna li guardò per qualche secondo con uno sguardo serio che ricordava molto Chika.

\- Chika non essere scortese, gli ospiti non si lasciano all'ingresso- li fece cenno di passare.

Nobita e Hiro si guardarono a disagio, non avevano previsto di fare visita alla famiglia di Chika, ma rifiutare sarebbe stato poco educato. La casa era mediamente grande, ma doveva essere piuttosto vecchiotta a giudicare dall'architettura della struttura. I due furono condotti a una sala con un tavolo basso e fatti sedere per terra su dei cuscini. Le pareti erano pieni di ritratti di persone o dipinti orientali, alla loro sinistra c'era una parete scorrevole che mostrava un incantevole giardino con laghetto. A Nobita ricordò un po' quello di Suneo.  
La donna si sedette di fronte a loro appoggiata sulle ginocchia e rimase composta senza aprire bocca, il che non contribuiva a togliere quel disagio nei due ragazzi. Tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando Chika arrivò con un vassoio di the caldo e biscotti, con le due sorelle dietro di lei e un secondo vassoio. Poi la compagna di classe si sedette vicino a loro, e le due sorelle accanto la madre. Al contrario di quando erano fuori, in presenza della madre le due sorelle erano silenziose e più discrete sui sguardi che lanciavano ai due ospiti. Chika fece un cenno silenzioso ai due ragazzi di bere il the. Nobita cercò di non sembrare impacciato e guardò con preoccupazione Hiro, sapeva che il biondino non era il tipo da restare immobile senza scoppiare. Chika sembrò ugualmente preoccupata, ma cercò di non farlo notare.

\- Quindi siete amici di mia figlia...- fece la donna, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio. Il suo tono serio fece mettere sull'attenti i due ragazzi. La madre guardò la figlia che non sembrò contenta- Avresti potuto parlarmene prima per organizzare con anticipo un incontro come si deve.

\- Io... mi spiace- fece la ragazza con la testa china. Hiro la guardò con sospetto, non sembrava la stessa con cui discuteva.

\- Non è colpa di Chika, signora Tanaka- intervenne Nobita guardando la donna. Chika lo guardò- Siamo passati qui per caso, non avevamo intenzione di disturbare- la donna lo fissò e il moro si chiese se non l'avesse offesa intervenendo.

\- Avresti comunque dovuto parlarmene- si rivolse alla figlia- Vorrei essere messa al corrente della tua vita scolastica- poi guardò i due maschi- Mi spiace che l'accoglienza non è stata delle migliori. Chika è riservata quando si tratta di amicizia, ma spero che in futuro vogliate tornare. Si potrebbe organizzare un pranzo, mio marito e mia figlia maggiore avrebbero piacere di conoscervi.

\- S-sì... perché no?- fece Nobita un po' titubante. Se la madre era così seria, il padre come sarebbe stato? Vide con la coda dell'occhio che la proposta non piaceva per niente a Hiro. Odiava i luoghi così formali e educati. Lo vide come per ribattere, ma fece in tempo a dargli un colpetto al fianco per farlo zittire- Ci farebbe piacere, grazie- disse con un sorriso.

La donna socchiuse gli occhi soddisfatta.

\- Bene, Chika vi informerà sulla data e mi farò dare i numeri dei vostri genitori per avvisarli- si alzò in piedi con eleganza- È stato un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Nobita e Hiro. Parleremo con più calma in un momento più idoneo, ora mi devo ritirare per altre faccende- guardò le due figlie- Lasciate vostra sorella e i suoi amici parlare in pace tra di loro- le due non sembrarono contente, si vedeva in faccia che erano molto curiose e che avevano sicuramente altre domande da fargli, però obbedirono all'ordine della madre- con un piccolo inchino la donna salutò e uscì dalla stanza seguita dalle figlie.

La tensione accumulata si dissolse quando la donna chiuse dietro di lei la porta scorrevole. Nobita si curvò in avanti rilassando le spalle con un sospiro e Hiro si lasciò cadere a terra. Chika ugualmente sembrò sollevata, ma tornò seria guardandoli.

\- Perché non ve ne siete andati via subito?- li rimproverò.

\- A saperlo che sarebbe finita così, sarei scappato subito- commentò Hiro.

\- Non volevamo metterti a disagio- disse Nobita dispiaciuto- È che ti avevo visto vedere quella vetrina di bambole e volevo solo chiederti perché sembravi così giù di morale.

Chika lo guardò, poi smise di essere seria.

\- Non è colpa vostra. Avrei solo voluto evitarvi questa formalità. I miei sono... un po' tradizionali, ecco.

\- Almeno sappiamo da chi hai preso- disse Hiro rotolandosi sul pavimento come un bambino.

\- Non fare così, e se ti vede mia madre?

\- E allora? Almeno ci eviteremo un noioso pranzo.

\- Credi che a me faccia piacere presentarvi alla mia famiglia?

\- Oh, scusaci tanto- fece lui sarcastico- Devi proprio vergognarti di noi, se non hai neanche accennato della nostra esistenza.

\- Non è così, io...- fece per ribattere, ma si accorse che Nobita si era alzato e si era avvicinato ad un punto della stanza dove c'erano delle scatole impilate e delle bambole.

\- Hinamatsuri... a casa mia non l'abbiamo mai festeggiato, sono l'unico figlio maschio. Penso però che a mia madre sarebbe piaciuto avere una femmina e comprarle le bambole per la festa.

Chika abbassò lo sguardo.

\- I miei genitori pregano ogni anno con la speranza che la mia sfortuna venga passato alle bambole. Credono che il mio carattere dipenda da una questione di sfortuna. Sono l'unica tra le mie sorelle a essere così- sospirò- Mi obbligheranno ad andare anche al tempio. È avvilente che pensino questo di me, come se fossi... sbagliata.

Nobita la guardò e si sedette vicino a lei incrociando le gambe, mentre Hiro guardava il soffitto con aria assorta.

\- Io e Hiro non la pensiamo così- gli sorrise- E se si parla di sfortuna, credimi i miei genitori si sono messi il cuore in pace dopo aver pregato tutti gli dei per anni sulla mia sorte. Ma sfortuna o no, siamo quello che siamo. A noi piace la Chika che è se stessa, e non quella che non non vuole essere.

\- Già- fece il biondo continuando a guardare il soffitto- Chika è... Chika. Mi sentirei strano se d'improvviso ti comportassi in modo diverso da come ti conosciamo. Penserei che ti hanno rapita gli alieni e...- ma ricevette un colpetto sulla fronte dalla ragazza.

\- Bastava che ti fermassi all'inizio- commentò lei un poco offesa- E comunque i miei mi obbligheranno ad andarci ugualmente al tempio.

\- In questo caso, verremo a tenerti compagnia- propose il moro- Insieme sarà meno stressante, non trovi?

Chika lo guardò sorpresa e poi guardò anche Hiro. Lui si limitò ad acconsentire.  
Lei sembrò più serena e sorrise.

\- Ora... credi che riusciremo a uscire di qui evitando le domande delle tue sorelle?- chiese Nobita un po' imbarazzato.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Hinamatsuri, la festa delle bambole. Ogni anno allestiva il suo set di bambole tradizionali in casa, vestite con cura e posizionate come da tradizione. Da bambina poi andava spesso al tempio con i suoi genitori. Le piaceva vedere le tante bambole tradizionali in esposizione e messe poi a galleggiare durante la preghiera. Ma le piaceva anche vedere i fiori di pesco iniziare a sbocciare. Nei ultimi anni aveva anche preso l'abitudine di indossare il kimono e andarci con le sue amiche. Non era l'unica, c'erano tante ragazze che si truccavano come delle bambole solo per quella festa.  
Anche quell'anno si era messa d'accordo con le sue amiche e insieme a loro stava salendo i gradini del tempio. Le sentiva chiacchierare spensierate, mentre lei si limitava a qualche sorriso di circostanza cercando di essere il più possibile partecipe, però ogni tanto si distraeva. Forse era un caso, ma quella festa quell'anno non la stava emozionando come al solito.  
Da cosa dipendeva? L'anno nuovo non era iniziato nei migliori dei modi, e forse aveva bisogno di scacciare un po' di sfortuna.  
Sentì le amiche che iniziarono a parlare di un gruppetto musicale di ragazzi molto carini che avevano iniziato a scalare la classifica. In quel momento non ne voleva sapere di ragazzi, aveva già il suo da fare con le voci di lei e Dekisugi. Quindi si distrasse per un momento guardando altrove, finché il suo sguardo non cadde su una figura famigliare. Si sorprese di vedere Nobita al tempio e da solo. Era come se stesse cercando qualcuno guardando nella sua direzione.  
Istintivamente abbassò la testa e si coprì con la mano. Non voleva essere riconosciuta, anche se nel giro di qualche secondo si sentì un idiota a comportarsi così. Le sue amiche dovevano averlo notato, perché si erano voltate a guardarla preoccupate.

\- Tutto bene Shizuka-chan?

\- S-sì, tutto bene!- disse lei con una risatina nervosa. Le altre non insistettero e continuarono a camminare. Shizuka diede un occhiata nuovamente nella direzione di Nobita. Non sembrava averla notata, si stava ancora guardando in giro.

Ma poi il suo sguardo si soffermò nella sua direzione, smettendo di cercare. Lei sentì il cuore iniziare a battere forte e irrigidirsi quando il ragazzo sorridendo iniziò ad avvicinarsi.  
Shizuka cercò di trovare qualche scappatoia per evitarlo, ma non dovette farlo. Il ragazzo le passò vicino senza effettivamente essersi reso conto della sua presenza e proseguendo oltre, dove un trio di ragazzi lo stava attendendo.

\- Scusate il ritardo, mi ero perso- lo sentì ridacchiare, mentre si rivolgeva a quelli che dovevano essere i suoi compagni di classe. Uno era un biondino, una era una ragazza alta, e un'altra era vestita con un grazioso kimono. I quattro parlarono per qualche minuto per poi allontanarsi insieme in un'altra direzione.

\- Shizuka-chan, cosa stai guardando?- chiese una del suo gruppo. Lei si voltò e vide le sue amiche guardarla incuriosite.

\- N-niente... niente di particolare- ripeté imbarazzata.

Le altre lasciarono stare nuovamente e ripresero a chiacchierare. Shizuka però non le stava ascoltando minimamente. Continuava a guardarsi dietro e sentirsi inquieta. Di Nobita e gli altri non c'era più traccia.  
Da quando era stata a casa di Nobita, aveva fatto di tutto per evitarlo a scuola. Non era stata inizialmente una sua scelta, però da quando l'aveva incrociato la prima volta da quando era tornato a scuola, non era riuscita più a fare a meno di scappare via. Era come se ogni volta che lo vedeva, i ricordi le tornassero a galla e il rossore la facesse avvampare.  
Ma poi perché? Se pensava razionalmente a quel giorno che era andato a visitarlo, non aveva motivo di comportarsi così. Aveva solo parlato con lui, vero, e lo aveva aiutato a mangiare, vero, ed erano stati molto vicino, sì vero, così vicini che per una frazione di minuti le loro labbra si sarebbero toccate... se non fosse che, non era accaduto. Il repentino arrivo della madre e lo svenimento del ragazzo per la febbre, aveva impedito che ciò avvenisse.  
Ma non era ciò che non era accaduto che l'aveva resa così in agitazione, ma ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. Si stavano per baciare, e di questo non poteva far finta di niente. Non sapeva il perché o cosa l'aveva scaturito, però era qualcosa che lei non si sarebbe certo aspettata. Perché... perché Nobita era un suo amico, un amico di infanzia, e che aveva scoperto solo da poco che la mancanza della sua amicizia la faceva soffrire.  
Aveva già il suo da fare nel capire come recuperare il suo amico, che quello che era accaduto in quella stanza complicava solo la situazione. Non lo capiva, non lo comprendeva. Era confusa. E si chiese se Nobita prima di svenire, fosse cosciente di quello che stava per accadere.  
Però, che sarebbe successo se... se la madre avesse tardato qualche minuto e se... se la febbre non avesse fatto perdere i sensi a Nobita giusto in quel momento? Se invece di un mancato bacio, i due si sarebbero baciati per davvero? Cosa sarebbe cambiato per loro? Come avrebbe influito nella loro relazione?  
Che significato avrebbe avuto per lei?  
Perché… perché se doveva pensare a Nobita in quel modo... Be', non era tanto sicura di volerlo scoprire. Sentiva molta agitazione e paura riguardo a quei sentimenti. E se ciò che avrebbe scoperto, l'avrebbe fatta soffrire di più?

 _… Perché fa male._

Le sembrò risuonare la voce di lui. Non poteva dargli torto. Forse Nobita, lui... lui lo aveva compreso prima di lei?  
Voleva solo... voleva solo tornare a quando era bambina e le cose tra lei e Nobita erano molto più semplici.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Perché le cose non si potevano far tornare a com'erano prima, perché non era possibile modificare il passato. Il presente doveva essere vissuto così com'era, senza guardarsi indietro.  
Forse era un ragionamento assurdo per uno abituato da bambino a viaggiare nel passato e nel futuro, però ormai aveva appreso che era inutile cercare di cambiare le cose senza perdere qualcosa in cambio.  
Perché crescere significava anche questo. Comprendere i propri limiti e cercare ugualmente di fare del proprio meglio per andare avanti.  
Se la sua cattiva sorte non l'avesse segnato già da bambino, lui ora non sarebbe la stessa persona che in quel momento osservava le bambole con i suoi amici. E non avrebbe compreso quanto sfuggevole e ingannevole fosse la buona sorte.  
Guardò i suoi amici, i tre stavano guardando verso il fiume dove dei monaci stavano imbarcando delle bambole su delle barchette come gesto di allontanare la sfortuna. Insieme a loro c'era anche una piccola folla che stava assistendo, lui rimase qualche passo indietro. Poi una ragazza si affiancò a lui, era Chika vestita con il suo bel kimono e capelli raccolti. Doveva essersi allontanata anche lei dalla piccola folla.  
Lei rimase lì in silenzio senza guardarlo direttamente.

\- ... Grazie- disse infine, sempre guardando verso i loro amici che erano in avanti, e sorrise. Uno dei pochi sorrisi che mostrava.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso.  
E tutto sommato, essere lì in compagnia a scherzare e divertirsi, faceva parte di quei momenti.  
Se lui quel giorno non avesse preso quella decisione, ora il peso che si sarebbe portato dietro sarebbe stato più grande. E non sarebbe riuscito a sfruttare quel momento con allegria.  
Aveva detto addio a una parte di se stesso, l'aveva lasciato scivolare via dal suo cuore e l'aveva visto sparire. E anche quella stessa notte guardando il cielo sentiva che un altro peso stava scivolando via.  
 _Accettazione_. Era giusto così. Lo sapeva. E ora poteva nuovamente proseguire avanti, quei sentimenti non sarebbero più tornati.  
Perché amare significava accettare anche la felicità altrui. Anche se poteva ferire e fare male, lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Aveva detto di nuovo addio a tutto ciò legato a lei. E questa volta il Nobita di dieci anni non sarebbe tornato indietro.  
Perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per vivere il suo presente senza rimpianti.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhm, due parole su questo capitolo. Ci ho impiegato giorni? Mesi? Anni? Ahaha, no, non così tanto (ma chi mi conosce sa che ci impiego anni per le altre fic, ehm).  
Avrei una lista di cose che mi ha impedito di portarmi avanti, ma non mi dilungherò. Voglio solo precisare una cosa prima che si inizi a leggere questo capitolo: ho aggiunto un piccolo paragrafo alla fine del capitolo precedente. La verità è che quando l'ho pubblicato, ho dimenticato di aggiungerlo e... bè, il tempo è passato e non ho avuto modo di rimediare subito. Lo faccio ora e quindi invito ai lettori a darci una veloce rilettura prima di iniziare questo.

Mi scuso se ogni tanto mi sfuggono errori, ma quando rileggo di fretta i capitoli, mi sfuggono dalla vista ^_^' Poi però me ne accorgo e vorrei sotterrarmi, ahaha.

Quindi, ahm, vi lascio alla lettura, sperando che il capitolo sia di vostro gradimento.

-°.°*.*°.°-

Personaggi: Doraemon - Nobita Nobi - Shizuka Minamoto - Takeshi Goda (Gian) - Suneo Honekawa - Dekisugi Hidetoshi - Jaiko Goda - Hiro Kuroyama - Chika Tanaka - Aki Sasaki - Yoshino Saotome

DORAEMON AND NOBITA PRESENT:

 **JUST LIKE YOU**

 **Che significa "essere se stessi"?**

Cap.4

 _\- Complimenti Shizuka, sei stata accettata alla Scuola Femminile Nakamura- fece un moro applaudendo ad una ragazzina con due codini._

 _Lei annuì appena, mentre si passava per le mani la lettera di accettazione del liceo Nakamura._

 _Era stata la sua prima opzione, e non era così sicura di venire accettata con i requisiti che richiedevano. Però era lì, nero su bianco, la risposta. Shizuka Minamoto avrebbe frequentato il liceo femminile Nakamura. Un evento da festeggiare con amici e famiglia. Però..._

 _Il suo sguardo passò al ragazzino che gli sedeva vicino e gli sorrideva ignaro dei suoi pensieri._

 _\- Anche tu dovresti essere felice, ti hanno accettato in ben due licei a cui hai fatto domanda._

 _\- Sì hai ragione, è una bella soddisfazione- fece lui alzando lo sguardo- Ciononostante, non andrò in nessuno dei due._

 _\- Eh? E perché?- chiese sorpresa appoggiando la lettera sul tavolino della stanza._

 _\- Ci ho pensato a lungo, e il liceo Mawashi è la scelta più corretta. A causa del lavoro mio padre è spesso in viaggio, mi dispiacerebbe lasciare mia madre sola proprio ora, perché gli altri licei si trovano molto distanti da casa. Per questo ho preferito scegliere un liceo vicino- guardò l'espressione triste dell'amica e si apprestò ad aggiungere- Ma non è stata una rinuncia per me. Mi sono informato sul liceo, e non potrei essere più soddisfatto della mia scelta. Pensa che solo quest'anno hanno rinnovato l'aula di scienza e hanno comprato nuovi strumenti per i laboratori._

 _\- Oh- lei sembrò tranquillizzarsi e si soffermò a guardare il tappeto sotto di loro- Quindi frequenterai lo stesso liceo di Gian. Di Suneo qualche novità?_

 _\- Non ancora. Suneo continua a dire che non è preoccupato, e che sicuramente lo accetteranno al liceo a cui ha fatto domanda._

 _\- Capisco- poi alzò lo sguardo su delle foto incorniciate vicino alla sua scrivania che ritraevano dei bambini- Sai anche degli altri... ?_

 _Il moro seguì lo sguardo della ragazzina e esitò per qualche istante prima di rispondere._

 _\- Intendi Nobita? Lui ha scelto prima di noi il liceo Mawashi. Pensavo che te lo avesse già raccontato._

 _La ragazzina non si voltò a guardarlo, non voleva che la sua espressione rispondesse alla sua domanda, e rimase malinconica a fissare le foto in lontananza. Non voleva darlo a vedere, ma sentiva uno strano sentimento di solitudine. Non avevano ancora iniziato il liceo e lei già sentiva nostalgia dei suoi amici. Però era stata accettata alla Nakamura, un liceo per cui si era preparata un anno prima. Non ricordava neanche perché aveva scelto quella scuola tra le sue opzioni. Forse perché alcune sue compagne lo avrebbero frequentato? O forse perché era stata una decisione di sua madre? O forse perché era una scuola rinomata per brave studentesse?_

 _Poi allungò la mano per riprendere il foglio ricevuto dal liceo Nakamura._

 _Ora che aveva la possibilità di andarci... era davvero convinta della sua scelta?_

.

Era davvero convinta della sua scelta?

Aveva rinunciato a frequentare il liceo femminile... per cosa poi? Poter continuare studiare con i suoi amici? Per non sentirsi l'unica a fare un percorso diverso?

Si alzò in piedi e si sistemò la gonna della divisa. Era di un colore blu notte come la giacchetta, e la camicia aveva annodato un laccio rosa al colletto. Una divisa simile alla maggior parte delle scuole pubbliche. Si guardò allo specchio mentre sistemava i due codini. I capelli le erano ormai arrivati oltre la spalla. Forse doveva legarseli in un unica coda alta? Ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento. Sistemò anche quel poco di ciuffi che aveva come frangetta e si riguardò nello specchio.

Non era pentita della sua scelta, anzi. Le piacevano i suoi compagni di classe, gli insegnanti e le lezioni di musica. No, non era pentita di aver rifiutato il liceo Nakamura per il liceo Mawashi.

Solo si chiedeva... perché? Cosa realmente le aveva fatto cambiare idea?

Prese la sua cartella, la custodia del violino e uscì dalla stanza. Come ogni mattina salutò la madre, indossò le scarpe della divisa e uscì di casa. Non doveva neanche partire tanto presto, poteva raggiungere la scuola dopo quindici minuti di cammino. Ed era un vantaggio in confronto ai studenti che dovevano prendere dei bus o treno per raggiungere la scuola.

Forse era stato questo a farle cambiare idea?

Si unì al gruppo di studenti che camminava in direzione della scuola. Immersa nei suoi pensieri, si accorse solo dopo di avere qualche metro in avanti Nobita e un biondino camminando in mezzo alla piccola folla di alunni, ma non fece niente per farsi notare o per raggiungerli. Neanche i due sembravano essersi accorti della sua presenza presi com'erano a parlare.

Era buffo come il moro si trovasse davanti a lei in perfetto orario, mentre anni prima era l'ultimo ad arrivare a scuola. Lui che non sopportava restare un minuto in più in classe e che si svegliava sempre in ritardo, ora era lui a trattenersi a scuola e ad arrivare puntuale alle lezioni.

E si ricordò delle tante volte alle elementari che facevano la strada insieme di ritorno a casa. Un abitudine che si era man mano persa con l'arrivo delle medie. Ma almeno continuavano a vedersi in classe. Poi alla fine delle medie Nobita aveva scelto il liceo che avrebbe frequentato, ma lei era stata l'ultima a saperlo. E questo le dimostrava che i loro rapporti erano già cambiati. Perché il Nobita di dieci anni sarebbe andato per prima da lei a informarla e chiederle di venire con lui. Perché il Nobita di dieci anni avrebbe condiviso con lei i suoi pensieri sul futuro.

Forse era stato proprio questo a farle cambiare idea qualche anno prima e scegliere il liceo Mawashi. Il suo timore non era la separazione con i suoi amici, ma la distanza che si stava creando sempre più con il ragazzo. Però anziché accorciarla, in quei anni era aumentata, rendendoli dei semplici conoscenti all'interno della scuola. E lei non sapeva più come comportarsi. Tutte le volte che credeva di fare un passo verso lui, in realtà stava retrocedendo. Perché per lei Nobita era diventato un mistero.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- La prima partita è stata un successo- fece Nobita guardando fuori dalla finestra la squadra di baseball che si allenava.

\- Non so perché tutto questo entusiasmo- fece Hiro appoggiandosi al bordo della finestra.

\- Perché è bello vedere la tua squadra dare il meglio e vincere.

\- Bah, non lo capisco-sbuffò- È meglio essere sul campo che guardare altri giocare.

\- Non posso darti torto, però anche il tifo ha la sua importanza, sai? L'emozione che si prova nel sostenere la squadra in cui riponi le tue speranze, esultare insieme in caso di vincita o rattristarsi per le sconfitte, e seguirne il percorso di crescita. Anche la squadra ne trae beneficio dal tifo.

\- Non lo capisco ugualmente. Quando uno gioca, è concentrato solo nel vincere. Perché uno vorrebbe caricarsi delle aspettative del tifo? Sarebbe solo uno stress inutile.

Nobita alzò lo sguardo, ma lasciò perdere il discorso. In quel momento vide arrivare Sasaki. Come al solito era di buon umore, ma in quel momento sembrava particolarmente felice quando andò incontro ai due ragazzi.

\- Non mi dire che sei così per la partita- disse Hiro scocciato.

\- Quale partita?- fece presa alla sprovvista- Oh, già. Baseball, lo avevo sentito dire. Hanno vinto la prima partita, vero?- Nobita annuì.

\- Se non era la partita, per cosa sei così di buon umore?- chiese Hiro.

Sasaki non fece in tempo a rispondere che arrivò Chika con dei libri sotto mano.

\- Ecco, questi dovrebbero servirci per gli esercizi di oggi.

\- Tu sei pazza se pensi che io mi metta a leggere quei libroni- fece il biondino contrariato.

\- Mi spiace ma i libri illustrati delle elementari erano terminati- commentò Chika.

\- Che spiritosa- Hiro fece una smorfia, mentre Chika si rivolgeva alla ragazza.

\- Ho preso anche dei libri che ti potrebbero servire.

\- Oh, ti ringrazio!- fece Sasaki allegra, per poi aggiungere sinceramente dispiaciuta- Ma oggi non potrò fermarmi a fare i compiti con voi, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto.

\- Non preoccuparti, se hai un impegno...- fece Nobita, ma Sasaki sorrise un po' imbarazzata.

\- A dire il vero, oggi esco con Saotome.

I tre la guardarono un po' sorpresi. Soprattutto Nobita che ricordava il periodo di quando era stata lasciata dal ragazzo e come ci aveva sofferto.

\- Siamo tornati insieme- spiegò lei allegra, ignorando i pensieri dei suoi amici- Non so come sia successo, credevo che non ne volesse sapere di me, ma una settimana dopo San Valentino mi ha chiesto di tornare insieme- congiunse le mani- Non è meraviglioso?

\- Be', sì, siamo contenti per te- fece Nobita con un sorriso improvvisato, anche se non poteva nascondere la sua perplessità di quel repentino cambio d'opinione di Saotome. Però se questo rendeva felice Sasaki, non poteva certo fare il guastafeste.

\- Vado a casa a prepararmi, ci vediamo domani!- salutò agitando la mano, per poi andarsene via saltellando.

\- Lo penso solo io che è stata una pessima decisione?- commentò Hiro guardando Nobita, ma lui stava ancora guardando dove se n'era andata Sasaki.

\- Da quando te ne intendi tu?- fece Chika scettica passandogli tra le mani la pila di libri- Non sono affari che ci riguardano, è libera di fare quello che vuole.

\- Sì...- disse Nobita con un tono incerto, per poi guardare i due amici- Se questo la rende felice, meglio così.

Forse stava esagerando con i suoi dubbi. Saotome si era semplicemente pentito di averla lasciata, cosa c'era di strano? Non era la prima volta che cambiava idea dal giorno alla notte.

E se Sasaki si trovava bene con Saotome, chi era lui per mettersi in mezzo?

Poi i tre ragazzi rientrarono nell'aula svuotata di studenti e si misero a studiare. Nessuno di loro tornò sull'argomento.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Tutte queste attività extra-scolastiche sono una vera scocciatura- commentò Saotome, rigirandosi dei fogli tra le mani. Nobita si fermò nel scrivere e lo guardò. A volte nel modo di brontolare gli ricordava Hiro, ma per il resto erano totalmente differenti- Come pretendono che uno studente ottenga i massimi voti se deve perdere tempo per queste festività?

\- Forse non tutti sono ossessionati dallo studio e dagli elogi come te- commentò Nobita riprendendo a scrivere.

\- In questa società non c'è spazio per chi non ottiene il massimo- rispose l'altro- È una guerra da quando si nasce, vince solo il più forte.

\- Non credi di esagerare?- fece Nobita alzando lo sguardo dal foglio- Siamo solo dei studenti, mica dobbiamo andare in guerra.

\- È qui la differenza tra un vincente e un perdente- disse segnalandolo con la penna- Solo i perdenti parlano così. Non sarai nessuno per la società se non sconfiggi i tuoi avversari fin da adesso.

\- E con questo ti riferisci alla tua assurda competizione con Dekisugi per il primato della scuola?

Saotome fece una smorfia al sentire quel nome, però poi la mascherò con un sorriso arrogante.

\- Hidetoshi non mi spaventa. Cosa ha in più di me? Niente. Ma è logico che tu la pensi così, è un tuo amico, no?- ridacchiò con malizia- Buffo come un ragazzo che chiami amico, riesca con tanta facilità metterti in ombra. Ha tutto quello che tu non hai e non avrai mai. Al suo fianco, vali meno di zero. E scommetto che lui non ti ritenga neanche degno della sua attenzione. Del resto, che avresti tu che potrebbe essere una minaccia per lui?

\- Si vede che non lo conosci. Dekisugi non è te- disse il moro indifferente.

Non era la prima volta che Saotome tentava di farlo arrabbiare con provocazioni, ma i suoi tentativi cadevano sempre nel vuoto. Saotome non era cresciuto con Nobita nel quartiere, non sapeva che di quelle provocazioni ne aveva sentito in continuazione, e che ormai non gli facevano effetto.

\- Sasaki dovrebbe smetterla di vedersi con persone come te- commentò Saotome acido- Le rovinano l'immagine.

\- Buffo, ho pensato la stessa cosa di te- commentò il moro con lo stesso tono.

Per un istante i due si fissarono senza dire niente, per poi entrambi riprendere a scrivere come se niente fosse. Trascorsero così altri quindici minuti compilando moduli, nella tranquillità di una classe svuotata, finché non si udì un suono simile a una sveglia provenire dal braccio di Saotome.

\- Oh- fece il gesto di guardare l'orologio da polso- Devo andare. Sasaki mi starà aspettando fuori- si alzò dalla sedia e iniziò a mettere via i fogli all'interno di fascicoli. Nobita lo imitò- A domani- disse prima uscire dall'aula.

Nobita lo salutò velocemente sistemando con calma le sue cose all'interno della cartella. Poi si soffermò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Vide Satoshi uscire dalla scuola e raggiungere una ragazza infreddolita per l'attesa. La vide sorridere come una bambina e mettersi al fianco del ragazzo mentre si allontanavano.

Sospirò, mentre tornava alla sua cartella lasciata sul banco.

 _Ha tutto quello che tu non hai e non avrai mai._

Per quanto fosse abituato a Saotome, quella frase aveva finito per girare nella sua testa. Forse perché Saotome non era tanto lontano dalla verità. Non c'era stato momento da bambino che non avesse desiderato essere Dekisugi. Avere quei pregi che tutti gli ammiravano e lo lodavano.

Ma Nobita era Nobita. E non sarebbe mai diventato Dekisugi.

Chiuse la cartella e uscì dall'aula. Camminando per i corridoi, passò vicino a un'aula da cui proveniva il suono di uno strumento musicale. Rallentò il passo e si soffermò davanti alla porta semichiusa dell'aula. Riconobbe la silhouette della ragazza in piedi che stava suonando il violino con gli occhi socchiusi concentrata nelle note e nel movimento dell'archetto.

Rimase lì con la schiena appoggiata sulla porta ad ascoltare in silenzio. Shizuka era migliorata molto nei ultimi anni. E non solo come musicista, ma anche come ragazza. I suoi lunghi capelli castani raccolti in due codini risplendevano di luce propria, così come tutta la sua figura elegante e aggraziata. Anche il più insignificante vestito non avrebbe potuto nascondere l'incanto che emanava con la sua semplice presenza.

 _Ha tutto quello che tu non hai e non avrai mai._

E aveva completamente ragione. Tutto ciò che aveva desiderato da bambino, per cui aveva lottato... non l'avrebbe mai ottenuto.

Sorrise malinconico, prima di staccarsi dalla porta e andarsene. Ma nel girarsi vide una testolina sbucare da dietro la porta. Sussultò dallo spavento. Altrettanto fece l'altra persona.

\- N-Nobita-san?- fece la voce di lei quasi incredule.

\- Io... io... non volevo disturbarti...- disse agitato dall'imprevista apparizione di lei.

\- N-non l'hai fatto...- scosse la testa ancora agitata dallo spavento- S-sei qui da tanto?

\- Eh, no- ammise lui. Poi i due abbassarono lo sguardo restando in silenzio- … Be', vado- disse infine Nobita sbrigativo, rompendo quel momento di disagio tra i due.

Ma ancora nel tentativo di andarsene, qualcosa glielo impedì, più precisamente una mano che lo tratteneva per la manica della giacchetta. Si girò e guardò sorpreso la ragazza. Lei non lo stava guardando, ma aveva lo sguardo abbassato sulla sua mano afferrata alla manica di Nobita.

\- … Ti va di fare la strada con me?- chiese con voce bassa e timida.

Lui la continuò a guardare, come incerto di aver ascoltato bene e insicuro su cosa rispondere. Non gli sembrò da subito una buona idea accettare, ma sarebbe sembrato scortese rifiutare senza motivo.

Annuì senza parlare.

\- Aspetta qui, metto via il violino- disse lei lasciandolo andare e rientrando in fretta nell'aula.

Dal corridoio la vide trafficare con gli spartiti, chiudere il violino nella sua custodia e prendere la cartella scolastica. Lo raggiunse subito fuori dall'aula. Nobita non si era mosso di lì.

I due uscirono dalla scuola passando per il campo di baseball. Sentirono in lontananza la voce di Gian e qualche pallina volare nel cielo. Ma nessuno dei due commentò, né si fermò. Camminarono con il venticello che spettinava i loro capelli e trasportava foglie. Il cielo era di un arancione tendente al blu e non c'era molta gente in giro a quell'ora.

Ancora nessuno aprì bocca, neanche la stessa Shizuka che aveva proposto di fare ritorno insieme, entrambi con lo sguardo sul percorso da fare. Camminare affianco a lui, le ricordò la volta che l'aveva avvolta con la sua sciarpa gialla mentre tornavano a casa. Anche in quell'occasione era stato di poche parole.

Eppure... eppure anche il solo camminare insieme... le riportava alla mente i ricordi legati alla loro infanzia... il periodo dove ogni giorno era un'avventura e una meravigliosa scoperta. Dove un bambino di dieci anni si presentava sotto casa sua con un enorme sorriso.

I due si fermarono davanti al cancello di casa dei Minamoto.

\- Ci vediamo- disse Nobita salutando velocemente, come se avesse fretta di allontanarsi.

Però per la terza volta si sentì frenare. Si voltò guardando la mano di Shizuka trattenerlo nuovamente per la giacchetta. Lui rimase in silenzio, come aspettandosi una spiegazione da lei. Ma la ragazza ci impiegò qualche minuto prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lui e parlare.

\- Possiamo tornare insieme anche domani dopo scuola?- chiese Shizuka, spiazzando il ragazzo che non seppe rispondere subito. Lui socchiuse le palpebre per poi guardarla negli occhi.

\- Credo che... sia meglio di no- rispose Nobita, lasciando ora lei spiazzata dalla risposta, che cercò nel suo sguardo la conferma delle parole. Ma i suoi occhi privi del brillo del bambino che conosceva, mostravano solo serietà e convinzione. Lentamente lui si staccò dalla sua presa facendo un passo indietro- Non sarebbe corretto nei suoi confronti- aggiunse con un cenno di sorriso.

Shizuka lo guardò senza comprendere. Lui però non diede altre spiegazioni e si limitò a salutarla mentre se ne andava, lasciando la ragazza senza parole e molto confusa.

Nobita proseguì il suo cammino verso casa. Una volta dentro, si tolse le scarpe e si diresse in stanza ancora prima di salutare la madre. Si sdraiò sul tatami e guardò il soffitto.

 _Ha tutto quello che tu non hai e non avrai mai._

Prese il cuscino gettato in un angolo e se lo strinse in faccia cacciando un grido di frustrazione soffocato dall'imbottitura. Perché era l'unico modo per cacciare via quella pesantezza dal suo cuore. Perché andare avanti ad ogni costo non era mai stato facile.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Dimmi che è un incubo- fece il biondino guardando il cancello d'ingresso di una casa.

\- No, è la pura realtà- disse il moro con un sospiro rassegnato al guardare la scritta "Tanaka". Poi lo afferrò per il braccio prima di varcare il cancello- Non tentare di scappare.

\- Perché no? Non si accorgeranno della mia assenza- disse lui innocente con il corpo rivolto verso l'uscita.

\- Pensi che a Chika farebbe piacere sapere che sei scappato senza mantenere la promessa?

\- Figurati, ne sarebbe felice. Perché non ci siete andati tu e Sasaki?

\- Ci sarebbe venuta volentieri, ma era impegnata. E neanche per me è una passeggiata, non so che tipi saranno i suoi genitori. Quindi calmati e andiamo insieme.

\- Oh dai, non è normale questo pranzo, lo sai anche tu. In che epoca siamo se veniamo invitati a pranzo dai genitori di una nostra compagna di classe? E se poi si rivelano essere dei spietati assassini in cerca di sangue?

\- In quel caso sarò contento di averti trascinato con me- commentò l'altro con un sorriso sarcastico.

Il biondino sbuffò mettendosi le mani in tasca, mentre Nobita suonava al campanello della casa. Furono ricevuti questa volta dalla madre di Chika. Indossava un kimono floreale e i capelli erano nuovamente raccolti in un chignon.

\- Benvenuti- la donna li accolse con il suo solito atteggiamento pacato simile a Chika- Prego, il pranzo è già in tavola- senza aspettarsi una parola dai due li condusse alla cucina, dove c'erano ad attenderli il resto della famiglia.

Il capofamiglia era un uomo di media statura dallo sguardo serio e poco amichevole. Quando i due ragazzi entrarono in cucina, lui fece un cenno di saluto con la testa emergendo dal giornale. Lanciò solo una veloce occhiata ai due che si sentirono presi di mira, per poi piegare il giornale e metterlo da parte. Ad un lato del tavolo c'erano le due sorelle Aoi e Kaori, che i due avevano già conosciuto in precedenza, con indosso dei vestiti eleganti ma alla moda mentre stavano bisbigliando tra di loro divertite e indicando i ragazzi. Affianco a loro, una ragazza più grande, che doveva essere la primogenita, vestiva in modo più sobrio rispetto alle altre sorelle e doveva aver preso i lineamenti fini del padre. Li scrutò con altrettanta curiosità, però con più discrezione. C'era anche una signora anziana, forse la nonna, che in silenzio attendeva di mangiare e che accennò ad un sorriso quando li vide arrivare.

I due ragazzi individuarono la loro compagna di classe che si alzò per fargli posto a tavola. Per un istante la guardarono increduli, così come il giorno al tempio quando indossava un grazioso kimono, ora però indossava un vestito rosso nel suo genere semplice che accentuava la sua carnagione chiara, i capelli neri raccolti come sua madre e le guance colorate da un po' di fard. Prima che potessero commentare qualcosa, lei li fulminò con lo sguardo in evidente imbarazzo per essere stata conciata così e che loro la stessero guardando. Serrarono le labbra, anche se ugualmente non riuscirono a scambiarsi parola perché avevano gli sguardi della famiglia su di loro. Chika il giorno prima aveva accennato che erano i primi compagni di scuola a venire a pranzo da lei, e i due non si sorpresero tanto. Con facce così serie, dovevano intimidire gli ospiti. A parte Aoi e Kaori, era come avere quattro versioni di Chika nei suoi momenti no.

Quando finalmente si sistemarono a tavola, poterono iniziare a mangiare, ma nessuno fiatò e questo rese più difficile starsene fermi. Una volta finito, si diressero tutti nel salotto che si affacciava al giardino. Nobita e Hiro si guardarono un po' a disagio seduti educatamente su dei cuscinetti, sperando che la situazione si sarebbe allentata dopo il pranzo, ma poi vedendo che la famiglia continuava a osservarli in silenzio, dubitavano che le cose potevano migliorare. Chika era altrettanto silenziosa e seduta vicino a sua nonna, con uno sguardo che sembrava temere l'arrivo di qualcosa di tremendo. Non l'avevano mai vista così tesa, a parte il giorno che l'avevano incontrata davanti a casa sua.

Nobita si chiese se non fosse il caso di rompere il silenzio lui per prima, ma richiuse subito la bocca quando vide l'uomo parlare con la moglie che portò qualcosa per stuzzicare agli ospiti.

\- … E così voi siete Nobi e Kuroyama, gli amici di mia figlia- disse infine il padre di Chika. La sua voce al contrario della sua espressione seria e quel portamento rigido, era gentile e affabile- Mia moglie vi ha invitati perché era nostro interesse conoscere le persone che frequenta nostra figlia- Nobita e Hiro annuirono, quasi aspettandosi una sorta di interrogatorio. Però lui sorrise e d'improvviso l'atmosfera era meno opprimente- Non vi dispiace parlarci un po' di voi?

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Shizuka lo hai trovato?- fece una voce proveniente alla sua destra.

Lei alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava sfogliando e si girò verso un moro della sua stessa età. Annuì, mentre richiudeva delicatamente il libro che aveva in mano.

\- Sì, grazie. Era da tempo che lo cercavo- disse contenta e si guardò intorno- Non conoscevo questa libreria.

\- L'ho trovata per caso girando per la città- spiegò Dekisugi mentre prendeva un libro- Ci vengo quando cerco dei libri introvabili.

I due si spostarono alla cassa e pagarono il loro acquisto.

\- Ci rimane ancora mezz'ora prima di tornare, ti va di fare qualcosa?- propose il ragazzo.

Shizuka notò un grazioso locale al di là della strada.

\- Che ne dici di prenderci qualcosa?

Dekisugi annuì e si diressero al locale, dove cercarono un tavolino libero e si sedettero. La ragazza prese a sfogliare la lista dei prodotti. C'era molto da scegliere, tra quale i succhi di frutta con tanta varietà di gusti. Il moro si soffermò a guardarla, mentre lei ignara di essere osservata girava le pagine con le immagini.

\- ... Shizuka.

\- Hai già scelto cosa prendere?- chiese lei senza averlo sentito e alzando lo sguardo dal menù- Credo che prenderò un Butterfly Cream- Poi però notò lo sguardo pensieroso di Dekisugi- Cosa? Pensi che sia esagerato?

\- No, non lo credo- negò con la testa e abbassò lo sguardo sul menù senza aggiungere altro. Shizuka rimase a fissarlo poco convinta. Poi chiamarono per l'ordinazione e rimasero in attesa- Pensi che settimana prossima sarai libera da impegni?

\- Perché?

\- Suneo ha proposto di andare a casa sua per le finali di baseball. Ha da poco comprato un televisore di nuova generazione e non vede l'ora di mostrarlo. A me piacerebbe seguire in diretta l'incontro, vorresti venire con noi a fare il tifo a Gian?

\- Sì, certo- disse allegra nel momento che arrivarono le loro ordinazioni. Non fecero in tempo a fare qualche commento che una voce li distrasse.

\- Ehi, che coincidenza, Hidetoshi-kun e Minamoto- fece la voce. Quando i due ragazzi si voltarono videro arrivare due loro conoscenze. Erano i compagni di classe di Nobita.

\- Saotome-kun- disse Dekisugi limitandosi a un sorriso cordiale al ragazzo.

\- Ciao Minamoto!- fece la ragazza allegra che accompagnava Saotome. Il suo abbigliamento era accurato e impreziosito da accessori. I capelli erano raccolti in una treccia e indossava dei tacchetti che la slanciavano di più. Vista da fuori sembrava proprio una Idol.

\- C-ciao Sasaki- la salutò Shizuka, un po' sorpresa di trovarsi proprio lei in quel posto.

Non poté evitare di ricordare quel bacio che aveva dato a Nobita e di come lui l'avesse difesa il giorno di Natale. Era storia passata, le due ragazze si erano chiarite per il fatto di Natale, ma d'improvviso le erano riaffiorati quei ricordi. Sentì un groppo in gola, ma cercò di mascherarlo con un sorriso. Però poi notò che lei era a braccetto con Saotome. Le sembrò strano, che tipo di rapporto avevano i due? Non che le interessasse, ma non le piaceva molto quel ragazzo, e la sua presenza lì certamente non la metteva a suo agio.

\- E così anche tu esci ogni tanto- commentò Saotome e diede un'occhiata a Shizuka che non lo guardava-... in compagnia.

\- Sì, dovevamo prendere dei libri- spiegò brevemente il moro, ignorando il tono malizioso che aveva usato l'altro- E cosa porta te da queste parti?

\- Fosse stato per me sarei rimasto a casa- alzò le spalle disinteressato- ma Sasaki insisteva tanto per venire qui.

\- Perché qui fanno dei ottimi frullati- spiegò Sasaki allegra e si rivolse a Shizuka- Vero?

\- Per noi è la prima volta qui- ammise Shizuka.

\- Davvero?- l'altra ragazza si staccò da Saotome e le aprì il menù sedendosi al suo fianco- Oh, allora dovete provare il Green Apple! Hai visto poi la lista dei dolci?- iniziò a parlare a raffica, mentre Shizuka annuiva appena, quasi sommersa dalla vivacità dell'altra. Saotome sospirò infastidito e si sedette rassegnato al loro tavolo.

\- Be', ormai che siamo qui...- guardò Dekisugi- Non disturbiamo, no?- chiese con tono malizioso- Non vorrei aver disturbato la vostra prima uscita...

\- Non disturbi affatto- disse subito Dekisugi interrompendolo bruscamente, ma mantenendosi cordiale. L'altro sorrise con aria furba, mentre il chiacchiericcio di Sasaki sovrastava la sua voce.

\- Sono sorpreso, sai?- Saotome prese un menù e lo sfogliò con poco interesse- Avere il tempo per uscire con la propria ragazza e riuscire lo stesso a trovare il tempo per lo studio e le attività extra-scolastiche. Io stesso faccio fatica a conciliare le cose.

Il chiacchiericcio di Sasaki frenò bruscamente e guardò arrossita sia Shizuka che Dekisugi.

\- Oh... io... non lo sapevo! Che maleducata che sono!- guardò Shizuka che non aveva prestato ascolto ai discorsi dei ragazzi- Mi dispiace, non mi sarei dovuta intromettere nell'uscita con il tuo ragazzo!- disse imbarazzata chinando la testa a modo di scusa.

\- Alla buon ora. Sei lenta- commentò Saotome sempre guardando disinteressato il menù.

\- C-come?- fece Shizuka guardando prima Sasaki poi Saotome, e poi Dekisugi che scuoteva la testa spazientito, quasi aspettandosi una situazione del genere causata da Saotome. Poi ripensò alle parole della ragazza e diventò rossa per l'equivoco- No!- negò quasi esclamando- Non è come pensate! Mi serviva un libro, tutto qui. E Dekisugi non è il mio ragazzo.

\- Ah sì?- fece incuriosito Saotome guardando Dekisugi, mentre Sasaki tirava un sospiro di sollievo per non aver fatto una figuraccia.

\- Esattamente come ha detto lei- disse Dekisugi lanciando uno sguardo deciso a Saotome.

\- Curioso però, mezza scuola dice in contrario- continuò Saotome con il suo solito tono provocatorio. Atteggiamento che sia Dekisugi e Nobita conoscevano bene.

\- Le voci si sbagliano, tutto qui- rispose Dekisugi guardandolo serio. Shizuka annuì, sperando che il discorso si chiudesse lì, ma lei non conosceva abbastanza Saotome che continuò a osservarli divertito quasi attendesse il momento giusto per attaccare.

\- Uh, parlando di libri, mi domando come sarà andata a Nobita e Kuroyama- disse sovrappensiero Sasaki non prestando attenzione ai sguardi dei due ragazzi e senza accorgersi di aver attirato l'attenzione di Shizuka- Quasi mi dispiace non essere andata con loro.

\- P-perché, cosa dovevano fare?- chiese Shizuka cercando di non sembrare troppo curiosa.

\- Avevano un pranzo con i genitori di Tanaka, una nostra compagna di classe- spiegò Sasaki.

Shizuka si chiese se fosse la stessa ragazza taciturna che vedeva insieme a Nobita. La conosceva solo di vista e ricordò di averla incrociata il giorno che era andata a casa di Nobita.

Perché ora era andato lui da lei? Ad un pranzo con i suoi genitori, per giunta.

Abbassò lo sguardo, incerta se era il caso di chiedere altre informazioni senza sembrare sospetta.

Saotome nel frattempo aveva preso a giocherellare con dei stuzzicadenti a forma di ombrello lasciati sul tavolo.

\- Eh, ora che mi ricordo quella ragazza frequentava le medie con me, ma non ha mai stretto amicizia con nessuno- i tre ragazzi lo ascoltarono- A nessuno piaceva stare con lei, un problema persino dover lavorare a un progetto scolastico, era solo un fastidio. Non mi sorprende che abbia fatto amicizia con Nobi. Lo stesso vale per quel teppista di Kuroyama che lo segue come un ombra, ma la verità è che Nobi è solo troppo codardo per mandarlo via- Shizuka strinse le mani nel libro che teneva in grembo e guardando con fastidio il ragazzo che parlava. Captò lo stesso sguardo irritato in Dekisugi- Mi fa quasi pena Nobi, quel suo modo di fare nel circondarsi di nullità, non farà che essergli d'intralcio un giorno- ridacchiò sfogliando il menù senza accorgersi di come Shizuka stringeva le labbra come per trattenersi dal scoppiare in un esclamazione- Come si dice, i perdenti si attirano a vicenda.

Shizuka era al colmo della pazienza e fece per ribattere mandando al diavolo le buone maniere. Lo stesso stava per farlo Dekisugi, ma qualcun altro li anticipò.

Con uno sbattere di mani sul tavolo zittì Saotome che sussultò e guardò sorpreso la ragazza che si era alzata in piedi appoggiando le mani sul tavolo.

\- Nobita non è un perdente!- esclamò Sasaki arrabbiata- Non parlare male di lui se non provi a conoscerlo meglio! E mai lui considererebbe i suoi amici una nullità!

Shizuka e Dekisugi si guardarono entrambi sorpresi dalla ragazza che li aveva preceduti. Tanto meno si sarebbero aspettati che fosse lei a prendere le difese del ragazzo.

\- Tsk, e chi vuole conoscerlo meglio? Perderei solo il mio tempo- fece Saotome ripresosi dalla sorpresa di essere rimproverato proprio da Sasaki e di fronte ai due ragazzi. Non poté nascondere che il fatto lo infastidì.

\- Già, sarebbe tempo perso anche per Nobita- commentò Dekisugi mostrandosi calmo e soddisfatto- Qualsiasi cosa tenterebbe, non potrebbe mai renderti una persona migliore.

\- E Nobita non caccerebbe mai via una persona, solo perché non rientra tra i vincenti- disse Shizuka guardando dritto su Saotome- Chi gli sta vicino lo fa proprio perché gli piace il suo modo di essere, imperfetto ma pieno d'entusiasmo. Sminuire le qualità delle persone, sono solo atti di persone deboli e spregevoli.

Saotome fece una smorfia infastidita. Ora ci si mettevano anche loro due a fargli la predica. Era in minoranza, ma non perse la sua spavalderia. E non avrebbe mai perso contro Hidetoshi. Sorrise beffardo.

\- Oh, ma quanto cuore ci mettete per difendere il povero Nobi- guardò i tre, poi solo Dekisugi e Shizuka- Dimenticavo, logico che la pensiate così. Siete amici d'infanzia del perdente.

Sasaki guardò sorpresa Dekisugi e Shizuka, non sapeva che erano amici di Nobita prima delle superiori. Ma del resto Nobita non si soffermava a parlare del suo passato o dei amici d'infanzia.

\- Sì, esatto- disse Dekisugi con orgoglio- Se essere suoi amici ci fa dei perdenti ai tuoi occhi, sono fiero di esserlo.

\- Certo, certo- annuì sempre con quel suo sorriso sicuro- Amici, eh? Del genere che si fa di tutto per aiutarsi a vicenda- cambiò l'espressione allegra con una smorfia seria- Mi disgustate, voi e Nobi. Tanti discorsi sulla vostra amicizia eppure vi ostinate a mentire su ciò che provate davvero. Bisogna davvero essere proprio stupidi per non accorgersene. Macché amici d'infanzia, non venitemi a raccontare balle- si alzò in piedi di scatto. Sasaki guardò confusa Saotome, aveva perso il filo del discorso, non sapeva più a cosa stava riferendosi. Tanto meno l'aveva visto parlare in quel modo- Volete mettere in atto questa messinscena solo per proteggervi, solo per non ferirvi a vicenda, da bravi amici che dite di essere. Ma sapete, non siete più bambini delle elementari, e prima o poi uno di voi tre si stancherà di tutto questo teatrino e tirerà fuori l'egoismo che ha dentro. Non siete certo migliori degli altri.

Poi il ragazzo fece un cenno a Sasaki che sembrò ancora confusa dalla situazione.

\- Andiamocene. Questa ipocrisia mi da suoi nervi- disse sgarbato e si avviò senza di lei. La ragazza si alzò subito agitata e guardò dispiaciuta i due ragazzi che erano rimasti in uno strano silenzio.

\- S-scusatelo... fa così a volte, ma non è cattivo- disse lei chinandosi più volte- Mi dispiace- e corse dietro il ragazzo che era già uscito dal bar.

I ragazzi rimasero seduti per qualche altro minuto fissando i frappè sul tavolo, prima che qualcuno dei due aprisse bocca.

\- Torniamo a casa.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Be', non è andata così male, no?- fece Nobita ai due ragazzi che erano seduti vicino a lui sul bordo del pavimento del salotto ad ammirare il giardino.

Gli altri della famiglia se n'erano andati in altre stanze, lasciandoli da soli e questo aveva permesso a loro di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e parlare tra di loro.

Il biondino si limitò ad alzare le spalle poco interessato e sdraiarsi sul pavimento di legno. Chika invece aveva la faccia sprofondata tra le mani.

\- Che dici? È stato imbarazzante- rispose lei scuotendo la testa.

Nobita ridacchiò ricordando come la situazione si era capovolta dopo il pranzo.

Il padre di Chika aveva chiesto di parlare di loro per conoscerli. Nobita era stato il primo a iniziare, perché sapeva che a Hiro non gli piaceva molto parlare di sé e comunque duravano poco le sue conversazioni.

Ciò che non si aspettavano però, che al di là delle premesse e apparenze che davano i loro atteggiamenti seriosi e la loro casa, la famiglia di Chika era tutt'altro che severa e priva di umorismo. Anzi, era un gruppetto molto vivace e allegro, a cui piaceva scherzare e ridere. Il capofamiglia a vederlo meglio, era un burlone e un uomo simpatico, a cui piaceva ascoltare episodi dell'infanzia di Nobita. Lo stesso valeva per il resto della famiglia, le tre sorelle ridevano apertamente come lui, mentre la signora anziana e la madre che rimanevano composte nelle loro posizioni alternavano sorsi di thè caldo a qualche risata.

Hiro per fortuna non si sentiva così a disagio come all'inizio, però tendeva anche lui a sorprendersi del cambio di apparenza della famiglia.

Nobita si soffermò a guardare Chika. Era l'unica ad avere un colorito rossore sulle guance come volendosi sotterrare quando la famiglia rideva rumorosamente o dicevano qualcosa di troppo su di lei mettendola in imbarazzo, che era poi l'argomento principale dei racconti della famiglia Tanaka. A turno tiravano fuori qualche episodio sfortunato o qualche pasticcio che aveva combinato e ci ridevano su, senza fare caso allo sguardo amareggiato della ragazza. Pensavano forse che era divertente raccontarlo ai suoi amici, che anche lei ci avrebbe riso su, però le si leggeva in faccia che avrebbe fatto a meno di far conoscere quei lati imbarazzanti di lei ai suoi amici.

Avevano fatto molte domande anche ai due ragazzi, sì, ma cercando di limitarsi. Soprattutto le domande erano per sapere sulla vita scolastica di Chika, le sue amicizie e come se la cavasse al di fuori di casa.

Nobita comprese in quel momento di quanto poco la ragazza si confidasse con la sua famiglia. Loro quanto sapevano realmente di lei? Non sapevano quanto le fosse stato difficile rapportarsi con gli altri a scuola, non conoscevano i suoi sogni, non sapevano quanto il suo modo di essere la facesse soffrire. Ogni componente aveva mostrato un allegria e umorismo che in Chika era raro vedere. A quello si riferiva quando diceva che la sua famiglia la considerava _sbagliata_. Perché lei non era come loro. E questo sicuramente l'aveva fatta sentire più volte fuori posto e non compresa anche dalla sua famiglia.

\- È per questo che non volevo invitarvi- continuò lei- I miei tendono a... burlarsi di me- sospirò e guardò il giardinetto- Sono abituata a essere considerata _strana_ dai miei perché sono una guastafeste e per niente divertente. Però non volevo che veniste coinvolti con le loro domande. È per questo che ho evitato di parlare di voi a loro. So che posso risultare assillanti e alquanto irritanti quando ci si mettono- poi guardò Hiro che si stava rotolando nel pavimento- Hiro-kun, ti sembra il momento?- ma il biondino non era il solo- Nobi-kun, non imitarlo!

Di risposta i due risero, mentre l'altra sospirava arrendevole e si sdraiò anche lei sul pavimento un po' meno triste.

\- Aaah! Ti preoccupi troppo- disse Hiro sbuffando- La tua famiglia non è così terribile.

\- Già, dovresti vedere mia madre quando si arrabbia- disse Nobita guardando il soffitto- Diventa una furia e non c'era modo di calmarla.

\- E poi, essere diversi dalla propria famiglia... è davvero così terribile?- il biondino guardò anche lui il soffitto, da cui scendeva il lampadario- Non siamo stati noi a sceglierci il nostro carattere, ci siamo nati così, ecco tutto. Non possono incolparci per non essere a loro somiglianza.

Nobita lo guardò per qualche istante quasi sorpreso dalle parole di Hiro e intuendo poi il perché della sua frase. Anche Chika sembrò sorpresa perché non fiatò.

Il moro poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo al soffitto.

 _Ha tutto quello che tu non hai e non avrai mai._

Già, che importava se non era il perfetto e desiderato Dekisugi, se le cose gli andavano storte già da bambino, se finiva per deludere le aspettative su di sé, se nonostante gli sforzi non avrebbe mai raggiunto ciò che tanto amava... lui era fatto così. Era ciò che lo rendevano Nobita.

Così come Hiro era Hiro e Chika era Chika. Sorrise, frugò all'interno della giacchetta e si girò sul fianco guardando Chika.

\- Comunque... - le porse un pacchettino- Felice White day.

\- Eh?- lei guardò sorpresa il moro.

\- È il ringraziamento mio e di Hiro per il cioccolato di San Valentino. Abbiamo deciso di farti un regalo insieme.

\- Oh...- lei prese il pacchettino ancora sorpresa. Non si ricordava che era il white day e tanto meno si aspettava un regalo di ringraziamento. Si mise seduta e aprì il pacchettino. Guardò il regalo ancora sorpresa, era un immagine incorniciata. Li guardò- Come avete fatto a... ?

\- Ricordi quando siamo andati con la scuola a quel museo d'arte?- spiegò Nobita mentre tornava a sdraiarsi sulla schiena incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. Riportò alla mente il ricordo di quel momento- Mentre tutti stavano ascoltando la guida e osservando dei quadri, tu ti eri separata dal gruppo e ti eri soffermata davanti a un quadro che nessuno aveva notato. Lo fissavi con tanta intensità e con un espressione nel viso diversa dal solito che, be' ho pensato che chissà... ti piacesse. Ma in quella occasione non ho potuto chiedertelo perché ti sei subito allontanata. Ma poi ho saputo da Saotome che alle medie eri solita occuparti dei fiori del cortile, prima che ti togliessero quell'incarico. Quindi non poteva solo essere una coincidenza.

Chika lo guardò senza parole. Ricordava di quel giorno al museo e del quadro che tanto l'aveva attirata, al contrario del resto della classe che era concentrata da autori più famosi. Ma era accaduto al primo anno delle superiori, prima ancora che i due diventassero amici, prima ancora di rivolgere la parola ai suoi compagni di classe.

Credeva di non essere stata notata da nessuno, credeva che a nessuno importasse se si allontanava, non sapeva che invece Nobita la stava osservando già da allora. E che ricordasse dopo anni quel episodio, tanto bene da ricordarsi quel quadro che le era piaciuto. Non ricordava neanche di aver commentato con lui che le piacevano i fiori. Non era una cosa che voleva parlarne.

\- So che è solo una piccola riproduzione di quel quadro, io e Hiro ci siamo messi a cercare in giro ma quel quadro non è così famoso come gli altri. Quella cartolina è l'unica che abbia trovato.

\- Non mi ci far pensare- borbottò Hiro- Mi hai fatto cercare come idiota solo perché non ricordavi il nome del quadro.

\- Mi saresti stato più d'aiuto se non ci avessi fatto cacciare dalla biblioteca- commentò il moro.

\- Eh, quella bibliotecaria era odiosa- si difese il biondino.

Chika tornò a guardare la cartolina incorniciata, mentre i due alle sue spalle continuavano a bisticciare. Sorrise quasi commossa a quell'immagine. Quel campo di girasoli un po' inclinati, illuminati dalla luce del mattino con quei colori vivaci e le gocce di pioggia tra i petali che cadevano sul terreno, sembravano mandarle un messaggio di speranza. Quei fiori avevano resistito alla pioggia e al vento, erano sopravvissuti alle difficoltà della vita e nonostante si fossero indeboliti, sembravano sorridere a quel cielo rasserenato. Il quadro l'aveva colpita da subito, non solo perché rappresentavano dei fiori ma anche la tenacia di esseri viventi così fragili. Doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa l'autore dipingendo quel quadro.

E lei... lei si sentiva rappresentata in tutto quel quadro.

\- … Chika?- sentì che la chiamavano e si voltò a vedere i due amici che la guardavano preoccupati per il suo silenzio.

Lei li rassicurò con un sorriso.

\- Grazie, mi piace molto.

Nobita e Hiro si guardarono più tranquilli e poi diedero uno sguardo fuori sul giardinetto, si stava facendo scuro il cielo, era tempo di tornare a casa per i due.

Dopo aver salutato tutta la famiglia intera di Chika, con la promessa di tornare a trovarli, i tre finalmente riuscirono a raggiungere il portone d'ingresso con un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Bene, noi andiamo. Ci vediamo domani- salutarono i ragazzi. Chika annuì.

I due fecero per voltarsi e andarsene, ma dopo due passi Nobita si fermò e si girò da lei.

\- Avrei una curiosità Chika- disse lui, mentre Hiro era già qualche passo avanti. Chika attese- Perché hai scelto quella forma per il cioccolato?

Lei lo guardò pensierosa, per poi rispondere.

\- Ho notato che più volte ti giravi quando si sentiva il sonaglio di qualche gatto di passaggio e rimanevi a osservarlo come assorbito dal suono. E anche se facevi finta di niente, la tua espressione cambiava per pochi secondi. Ho supposto che il sonaglio doveva riportarti alla mente qualche ricordo importante.

Nobita sbattè più volte le palpebre, per poi ridacchiare sorpreso. Non era l'unico che si soffermava a osservare. Tantomeno avrebbe pensato che qualcuno avrebbe fatto caso a quel suo piccolo comportamento, nè di aver fatto trasparire qualche sua emozione.

Senza aggiungere altro, salutò la ragazza e raggiunse l'amico.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Siamo arrivati- disse la voce di Dekisugi rompendo il silenzio che si erano portati dietro dal locale. Shizuka che aveva tenuto lo sguardo in basso, alzò la testa riconoscendo l'ingresso di casa sua. Le luci erano accese all'interno, i suoi genitori la stavano sicuramente aspettando per la cena- Mi spiace per oggi- aggiunse poi il ragazzo, facendo voltare Shizuka per guardarlo. Lei negò con la testa.

\- E di cosa? Non è colpa tua. E poi tu sei stato gentile ad accompagnarmi fin lì, ti ringrazio.

\- Speravo che un uscita ti avrebbe distratta un po', ma le cose non sono andate come avevo pianificato- Shizuka lo guardò senza capire. Il ragazzo abbassò un po' lo sguardo- Da qualche giorno sei tornata giù di corda. Non so perché, ma visto che non ne volevi parlare, ho pensato di provare a risollevarti il morale- sorrise dispiaciuto- Mi sa che non sono così bravo come pensavo. Non sono Nobita.

Lei sbatté le palpebre con un piccolo sussulto per le parole del ragazzo.

Era così che appariva ai suoi occhi e agli altri? Però a lei non sembrava di comportarsi in modo diverso dal solito. Anche se...

 _Credo che... sia meglio di no_

Non poteva negare che quelle parole avevano risuonato nella sua mente per diversi giorni. E la confusione nel suo cuore aveva fatto il resto.

\- C-che stai dicendo? Che centra ora Nobita?- cercò di riderci sopra per non darci peso e mascherare i suoi pensieri- Forse ti ho dato l'impressione sbagliata, ma sto bene.

Non le piaceva mentire, però non le sembrava il caso di coinvolgere Dekisugi, aveva già per conto suo altri grattacapi. Anche se, non sarebbe stato male parlarne con qualcuno, anche solo per togliersi quell'amarezza che stava provando. Ma in questo caso, Dekisugi non avrebbe potuta aiutarla.

Il moro la osservò, ma non aggiunse altro. Probabilmente aveva intuito che gli aveva mentito, però non voleva insistere.

\- Per quello che ha detto Saotome...- disse prima di voltarsi per andarsene- Non darci peso, è tipico di lui uscirsene con frasi del genere.

Shizuka annuì e lo salutò, per poi rientrare in casa. Lasciò le sue cose in stanza e andò a farsi un bagno. Sdraiata nella vasca e sommersa dall'acqua calda che le arrivava alle spalle, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto.

 _Non sarebbe corretto nei suoi confronti_

A cosa si stava riferendo? Ancora adesso non lo capiva.

Ma faceva male, molto. Era come se l'avesse rifiutata apertamente, come volendo tagliare gli ultimi legami che ancora li legava. Come se ormai la loro amicizia fosse un capitolo chiuso.

Ma poi, perché? Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi questo trattamento proprio da lui che riteneva un amico di cui fidarsi?

 _Mi disgustate, voi e Nobi. Tanti discorsi sulla vostra amicizia eppure vi ostinate a mentire su ciò che provate davvero._

Non poteva negare di aver sentito una fitta al cuore quando aveva sentito del pranzo o vedere il modo che era intervenuta Sasaki. Non ci capiva molto. Conosceva poco i legami che si erano formati con queste due compagne di classe e Nobita. E provava invidia, cose se questi nuovi legami fossero la causa del distacco di Nobita nei suoi confronti.

 _Volete mettere in atto questa messinscena solo per proteggervi, solo per non ferirvi a vicenda, da bravi amici che dite di essere. Ma sapete, non siete più bambini delle elementari, e prima o poi uno di voi tre si stancherà di tutto questo teatrino e tirerà fuori l'egoismo che ha dentro._

Che Saotome, in fondo, avesse ragione? Che tutti loro stessero recitando inconsciamente? Che la verità era ben diversa da quella che credevano?

Ma allora, qual'era la verità? Chi sarebbe stato il primo a cedere e mostrarsi?

Lei per prima temeva di confrontarsi con quei sentimenti che man mano la stavano tormentando. Perché sapeva che una volta compreso, non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Non c'era modo di tornare indietro. Questo lo sapeva. Era quest'anno il suo momento. Non poteva deludere se stesso e chi riponeva fiducia in lui. L'allenatore, i compagni di squadra, i suoi amici, l'intera scuola.

Al solo pensiero sentì appesantirsi le spalle e un oppressione al cuore, come se il fiato mancasse. Scrollò la testa cacciando quelle sensazioni fastidiose e si concentrò.

Strinse la pallina nella mano, chinò la schiena alzando appena la gamba e con uno slancio indietreggiò il braccio destro per poi lanciarlo in avanti con tutte le sue forze. La pallina schizzò in avanti e andò a colpire una barra di legno con disegnati dei cerchi neri. Qua e là c'erano i segni lasciati dai precedenti colpi inferti. La pallina cadde per terra sotto lo sguardo del lanciatore.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia con frustrazione e si pulì il sudore dalla fronte, non era stato un lancio soddisfacente. Cioè, non uno degno del grande Gian e del Koshien.

Perché continuava a sentire quella oppressione?

\- Oh Gian, non hai ancora finito?- fece una voce annoiata alla sua destra. Il lanciatore si girò fulminando con lo sguardo il ragazzo seduto sull'erba che sbadigliava nella sua direzione. Aveva indosso uno dei suoi abiti appena comprati in negozi di lusso e non era tanto contento di sporcarseli sedendosi sul prato erboso, tanto meno perdendo tempo in quel modo- Sei qui da ore. Gli altri se ne sono andati da un pezzo e io devo ancora terminare un progetto per domani.

\- Zitto tu!- grugnì Gian indicandolo con il braccio. Era già nervoso che i suoi compagni di squadra se n'erano andati a casa e non aveva nessuno con cui confrontarsi- È colpa tua se mi distraggo, non mi sei di nessuna utilità! Perché non ti metti qui davanti e mi fai da bersaglio?

\- Che? Tu sei pazzo!- agitò la mano rifiutandosi. Non ci teneva a venire bersagliato dai lanci di Gian, soprattutto ora che era diventato così bravo.

\- Suneo!- disse Gian in tono minaccioso. L'altro rabbrividì aspettandosi la sua reazione furiosa al rifiuto e quasi optò per una ritirata veloce, ma poi sentì dei passi alle sue spalle.

\- Ehi, ancora allenandoti?- Suneo si voltò alzando la testa e riconobbe il moro con le lenti rotonde.

\- Nobita, che fai da queste parti?- chiese Suneo dimenticandosi di Gian.

\- Ero in giro... - alzò le spalle e si soffermò a guardare il campo dove si stava allenando Gian.

Era il vecchio campetto vicino al fiume dove da bambini organizzavano tornei di baseball. Poco era cambiato il posto, a parte il terreno che era più consumato. Altri bambini avevano preso il loro posto quando avevano smesso di andarci una volta entrati alle medie.

\- Oyy, non ti ci mettere anche tu, ho bisogno di concentrazione!- si lamentò Gian dalla pedana di lancio, sfregandosi frustrato i corti capelli- Accidenti!

\- È così da un po'- commentò Suneo alzando le spalle con uno sbuffo- Continua a lamentarsi di non riuscire a lanciare bene. Eppure i suoi lanci sono sempre potenti, non capisco di che si lamenta.

Nobita osservò pensieroso Gian, per poi sorridere e avanzare scendendo lungo la discesa erbosa. Suneo lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre l'altro entrava nel campetto da baseball. Il moro si chinò e prese una mazza lasciata per terra, per poi posizionarsi qualche metro davanti a Gian al posto della barra di legno. I due ragazzi lo guardarono curiosi.

\- Avanti, prova a lanciarmi uno dei tuoi famosi tiri.

\- Come? Vuoi farmi da avversario?- fece Gian tra lo sorpreso e il divertito.

\- Ma dai, starai scherzando- ridacchiò Suneo- Come se tu potessi anche solo sfiorare la pallina.

\- Sono serio. E comunque, è sempre meglio che lanciare a un bersaglio immobile, no?- replicò Nobita facendo roteare la mazza e ignorando le loro risate- Immagina che siamo alle finali...

\- Che ridicolo... come se tu riuscissi davvero a battere il mio lancio!- si portò le mani sui fianchi- Non ci sei riuscito in passato, figurati ora.

\- Chi lo sa... la fortuna potrebbe girare dalla mia parte- si posizionò con la mazza in attesa di battere.

Gian sbatté le palpebre sorpreso, dallo sguardo del moro intuì che non stava scherzando. Lanciò uno sguardo a Suneo che si limitò ad alzare le spalle senza sapere cosa commentare. Entrambi non sapevano cosa stesse frullando nella testa del ragazzo, né della sua convinzione.

\- Avanti, sto aspettando- insistette Nobita flettendo le ginocchia.

\- Così sicuro di te, eh? Interessante.

Gian fece una smorfia per poi sorridere con una luce negli occhi. Cosa che non passò inosservata a Nobita, che lo guardò con diffidenza nel momento che Gian si preparò a lanciare la pallina. Seguendo il suo istinto, con uno slancio veloce, Nobita si buttò letteralmente a terra con la mazza, mentre la pallina sfrecciò veloce oltre lui sfiorandolo per poco, per andare a colpire la rete poco distante.

\- Gian, sei impazzito! Hai mirato a me, l'hai fatto apposta!- si lamentò Nobita con il corpo steso sulla terra, mentre Gian e Suneo se la ridevano. Sbuffò pulendosi la faccia sporca di terra. Non erano per niente cambiati Gian e Suneo.

\- Sei il solito codardo, ma i tuoi riflessi sono migliorati, lo devo ammettere- commentò Gian, mentre Suneo si alzava in piedi e li raggiungeva.

Nobita fece una smorfia poco grata. Se non avesse conosciuto così bene Gian, sicuro l'altro avrebbe finito per colpirlo solo per fargli un dispetto con quel lancio sbagliato. Ma questo non bastò a demoralizzarlo.

\- Oh certo...- fece Nobita sorridendo mentre si rialzava e si spolverava i pantaloni- La verità è che hai timore che possa batterti, eh?- gli puntò la mazza con un po' di spavalderia- È per questo che hai paura di affrontarmi seriamente?

Il commento non sembrò piacere al ragazzo sulla pedana, che fece una smorfia irritata. Suneo solo commentò con un ovazione di sorpresa. Era una chiara dichiarazione di sfida. E se c'era una cosa che sapevano di Gian, è che lui non si tirava indietro.

\- Io non ho paura di nessuno, tanto meno di te! E se vuoi te lo dimostro subito.

\- Sapete...- intervenne Suneo guardando i due e scendendo giù dal prato- vedervi mi ha fatto venire in mente quando giocavamo da bambini- disse raccogliendo lì vicino un guanto consumato. Lo indossò e si diresse dalla parte di Nobita- Mi è venuta voglia di partecipare. Farò da ricevitore- Gian e Nobita sorrisero annuendo, mentre l'altro si chinava con il guanto aperto dietro a Nobita- Avanti, iniziate!- proclamò infine.

\- Bene, non dire che non ti avevo avvertito- fece Gian rivolgendosi al battitore- Lancerò con tutta la mia forza!

\- Sto aspettando- disse Nobita chinandosi con la mazza in attesa.

Gian inspirò e guardò l'avversario. Anche se era Nobita, avrebbe provato con lui il suo migliore tiro, così veloce che non l'avrebbe vista. Lanciò con forza.

Nel momento stesso lo sguardo di Nobita fu attirato da qualcosa in lontananza e il suo corpo si mosse girandosi per inerzia. Un suono secco e una pallina in aria.

Gian e Suneo alzarono la testa con la bocca spalancata. Altrettanto fece Nobita tornando a guardare la situazione, rendendosi conto che la mazza gli era scivolata di mano dopo aver colpito la pallina e quest'ultima era schizzata in alto.

Non credeva ai suoi occhi... aveva appena fatto un fuori campo?

\- Non è possibile!- esclamarono Gian e Suneo increduli.

Nobita si grattò dietro la testa ridacchiando a disagio. Quando aveva sfidato Gian non aveva realmente pensato di riuscire a colpirla. Non sapeva se considerarsi bravo o estremamente fortunato.

Gian deglutì allibito, come aveva fatto a colpire uno dei suoi migliori lanci? Era così prevedibile e debole che persino una persona come Nobita era riuscito a pararla? Questo sarebbe stato catastrofico trovandosi nel pieno del campionato! E un gran smacco per il suo ego!

Afferrò una pallina vicino ai suoi piedi e serrò le mani con frustrazione.

\- Hai barato! Me la pagherai!- lo accusò, indicandolo con la pallina.

\- Vero, vero!- annuì Suneo- Fortuna del principiante.

\- Che?- esclamò Nobita agitando le mani- È stata solo una coincidenza... perché te la prendi tanto?

\- Coincidenza un corno! Ora subirai la mia ira!- esclamò con la fiamma dentro di lui. Doveva a tutti i costi constatare che i suoi lanci non fossero davvero così pessimi o avrebbe dovuto dire addio al Koshien- Questa volta farò davvero sul serio! Preparati!

\- Gian, aspetta...- ma non fece in tempo a terminare che l'altro gli lanciò una raffica di palline con furia. Non ebbe neanche modo di muovere la mazza che una dopo l'altra finirono nel guantone di Suneo a una velocità impressionante- Wow, incredibile- commentò tra lo sorpreso e spaventato. Era la prima volta che vedeva i suoi lanci da così vicino. Anche con lui in mezzo, i lanci lo avevano solo sfiorato senza interrompere la traiettoria.

\- Quinto Strike! Battitore eliminato!- esclamò Suneo alzando la mano. Gian con il fiatone si rimise dritto in piedi e guardò Nobita.

\- Hai visto? Eh, sì che sono incredibile! Puoi dirlo forte!- si pavoneggiò con fierezza e con il morale risollevato. Sì, si era trattata di pura fortuna il lancio di prima.

\- Bravo Gian! Straccerai tutti gli avversari!- si congratulò Suneo battendo le mani.

Nobita si sistemò gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sul naso e sorrise guardando Gian. Quest'ultimo si lasciò scivolare per terra, rimanendo seduto curvo. Nobita e Suneo accorsero da lui.

\- Stai bene?- chiesero loro, vedendo l'altro respirare a grande boccate come se avesse appena corso una maratona.

Gian si guardò la mano piena di calli, conseguenza di un allenamento frenetico e senza sosta. E neanche la tuta che stava indossando stava in condizioni migliori. Però d'improvviso la pesantezza che aveva sentito da un po' di tempo, si era dissolta lasciando spazio a una sensazione di sollievo. Non se lo spiegava, ma era come se avesse ritrovato la fiducia in sé e la prospettiva del Koshien non lo spaventasse più. Poteva farcela.

Sorrise e alzò lo sguardo verso i suoi amici che attendevano una sua risposta.

\- Sì, tutto bene- si alzò in piedi tutto arzillo mostrando un gran sorriso- Sto così bene che canterò!

\- Che?!- esclamarono i due ragazzi per niente contenti del risvolto della situazione- Non c'è bisogno...!

\- Lo so che sentite la mancanza delle mie canzoni!- disse lui allegro acchiappandoli prima che scappassero e stringendoli in un abbraccio. I due cercarono subito di tapparsi le orecchie- Sono Gigante... sono Gigante... e sono il migliore! Il primo premio è... il mio rimedio... e sono il migliore! Sono Gigante... sono Gigante... lalalalalà! E...- si fermò e guardò i due ragazzi apparentemente incoscienti- Oyy, che vi prende? Troppa emozione?- li lasciò andare e questi si accasciarono nel terreno sfiniti.

\- G-già... troppa emozione...- mentì Suneo sbiancato. Nobita annuì, mentre Gian li guardava senza capire.

Poi i tre si guardarono e non poterono evitare di ridere. Ne erano trascorsi di anni dall'ultima volta che avevano passato del tempo insieme come lo facevano da bambini. Il cielo sopra di loro si era tinto di un color rosso, presto avrebbe fatto buio. Era ora di tornare a casa. I tre raccolsero le loro cose e fecero per risalire la discesa erbosa.

\- Mh? Avete notato quel ragazzo?- disse d'un tratto Suneo indicando una figura poco distante dal campo. Gian e Nobita si girarono a controllare e videro un ragazzo seduto sull'erba che in precedenza non avevano notato. Lo sconosciuto aveva lo sguardo rivolto nella loro direzione- Sembra che ci stesse osservando da prima.

\- Forse è un mio fans, sarà stato attratto dalla mia canzone- disse Gian allegro.

\- Ne dubito fortemente, semmai sarebbe scappato- commentò Suneo con troppa sincerità, che gli costò un occhiataccia da Gian.

\- Che vorresti dire, né?!

Nobita osservò il ragazzo, a parti i lunghi capelli castani che arrivavano alle spalle e un espressione tranquilla sul suo viso, non riusciva a distinguere altro con la poca luce.

Poco prima di battere la pallina di Gian, aveva visto una figura in lontananza... che si trattasse di lui?

E si chiedeva da quanto li stava osservando? E perché? A occhio e croce doveva avere più o meno la loro età, ma non ricordava di averlo visto in zona. Poteva anche essere uno di passaggio e per casualità si era fermato lì. Ma non sembrava che stesse facendo qualcosa di strano a parte osservarli.

\- Ehi, tu!- gridò Gian allo sconosciuto, mentre gli si avvicinava- Chi sei? Perché ci stavi guardando? Non sarai mica una spia di qualche squadra di baseball!

L'altro si alzò in piedi e invece di rispondere, rimase fermo in silenzio. Nel frattempo Suneo e Nobita raggiunsero Gian.

\- Oyy, ti ho fatto una domanda! Non ti avranno cucito la bocca. Parla!

Ma l'altro non fece cenno di averlo ascoltato e neanche sembrava intimidito dal tono di voce del ragazzo. Poi sorrise e gli lanciò in mano una pallina. Forse quella colpita da Nobita.

\- Uh? Grazie- fece Gian sorpreso, ma poi si accorse che lo sconosciuto si era voltato- Aspetta! Non mi hai risposto- incrociò le braccia mentre l'altro se ne andava senza fargli caso- Che maleducato!

\- Lascialo perdere- disse Suneo toccandogli la spalla- Sarò solo uno passato per caso. Magari gli manca qualche rotella. Ignoralo e andiamocene.

Gian sbuffò innervosito, odiava quando qualcuno non gli dava retta, ma fece come detto da Suneo e lasciò stare. Perché guastare l'umore ora che si sentiva ricaricato?

I tre si voltarono e si diressero verso casa parlando d'altro. Poi al bivio di una stradina si fermarono.

\- Dacci dentro Gian- disse Nobita riferendosi alla partita.

Gian alzò il pollice in su con un sorriso spavaldo. Poi Nobita prese un'altra direzione salutando gli altri due che proseguirono il cammino. Le luci dei lampioni si accesero illuminando la stradina. Suneo si voltò a guardare l'amico mentre questo camminava fischiettando e trasportava gli attrezzi nello zaino, con la mazza appoggiata sulla spalla.

\- Vedo che sei di buon umore ora- disse d'un tratto Suneo. Gian smise di fischiettare e lo guardò perplesso- È tutto il giorno che sembravi un vulcano pronto ad esplodere.

\- Mh, in effetti mi sento meglio...- si grattò dietro la testa- Come dire... mi sento più fiducioso ora.

\- Immagino, con tutta questa pressione di questi giorni...

\- Mi sento uno sciocco a essermi sentito così frustrato e aver scaricato il mio umore sui miei compagni. È vero che i miei avversari di adesso sono più forti, però sono pronto, sono sempre stato pronto... - serrò la mano davanti a lui- Non ho niente da pentirmi, mi sono allenato con tutto me stesso. Non ho paura.

Suneo sorrise e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

\- Stavo pensando... quanto tempo sarà passato dall'ultima volta che ci siamo riuniti con Nobita come oggi?

Gian lo guardò sorpreso e alzò anche lui lo sguardo al cielo.

\- Non ci ho fatto caso...- ammise, per poi ricordare loro tre da bambini in quello stesso campo a giocare e lì vicino una figura blu e bianca che faceva il tifo. Poi ricordò loro tre e Shizuka al diploma delle elementari. La figura di Nobita di spalle che gli parlava e poi voltandosi esibiva un sorriso, quando invece si aspettavano un viso in lacrime- Credo in prima media, ma...

\- … non era più la stessa cosa senza di lui, Doraemon- terminò Suneo- E i nostri incontri si sono fatti sempre più rari.

Gian tornò a guardare la stradina. Non poté evitare di sentire nostalgia di quei tempi dove tutto era più semplice e fantastico, dove qualsiasi problema poteva essere risolto grazie a qualche ciuski, dove un litigio si trasformava in una risata, dove bastava bussare a una porta per trovare un aiuto.

Già, senza Doraemon le cose era andate man mano cambiando. Credeva che fosse un momento transitorio, non ci aveva dato tanto peso, e si era concentrato solo sullo sport. Però tornare anche solo a scherzare per poco tempo loro tre, gli aveva fatto ricordare quelle vecchie sensazioni da bambini.

\- È solo una mia impressione, ma credo che Nobita avesse intuito il tuo stato d'animo- commentò Suneo attirando l'attenzione dell'altro- È bastato che ti sfidasse per farti sentire meglio.

\- Tu credi che... lo abbia fatto apposta?

Suneo alzò le spalle e sorrise.

\- L'ho solo constatato dal tuo cambio di umore. E anch'io non ho potuto che rallegrarmi nel rivivere quei momenti del passato.

Gian si toccò la nuca pensieroso. Era stupido, ma essersi confrontati, anche solo per gioco, lo aveva in qualche modo distratto dai pensieri del Koshien.

Ripensò a quando erano bambini. Nobita era uno dei suoi bersagli preferiti quando si trattava di scaricare la sua frustrazione o rabbia. E tante erano le volte che lo faceva piangere, eppure... eppure lui era lì, sempre, anche quando meno se lo aspettava. E con un sorriso che mostrava di non serbare rancore, lui era pronto a dargli una mano. Anche se entrambi sapevano che il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Perché... perché Nobita era fatto così.

Chinò la testa e si fermò. Suneo si voltò a guardarlo preoccupato mentre l'altro sembrava tremare.

\- Dritto al Koshien!- gridò all'improvviso alzando il braccio e puntando al cielo. Suneo indietreggiò in un sussulto- Potete contarci! Non perderò!- e scoppiò in una risata.


	5. Chapter 5

Personaggi: Doraemon - Nobita Nobi - Shizuka Minamoto - Takeshi Goda (Gian) - Suneo Honekawa - Dekisugi Hidetoshi - Jaiko Goda - Hiro Kuroyama - Chika Tanaka - Aki Sasaki - Yoshino Saotome

 _._

 _Calore, raggi del sole che illuminano le foglie dell'albero, un leggero venticello che muove il fuurin facendo tintinnare la campanella e riempiendo il silenzio di un gradevole suono, aggiunto qua e là dagli svolazzi di uccellini e del loro cinguettio. Due figure sedute su un pavimento di legno protette dall'ombra di un soffitto, mentre i piedi scalzi ciondolano nell'aria scaldati dal sole a pochi centimetri dalla terra. Un ventaglio azzurro lasciato lì affianco a delle fette di cocomero ancora integre, due corpi accaldati dalla temperatura del tardo pomeriggio nonostante l'abbigliamento leggero, qualche goccia di sudore che scivolava sotto il mento. Entrambi con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo azzurro di quell'estate. Una giornata come tante, la compagnia di sempre, eppure... un atmosfera diversa dal solito, un silenzio che pesava quanto un lungo dialogo._

 _Sospiro. Sguardi che non si incrociano._

 _\- Quindi, è definitivo...- pronunciò il bambino moro abbassando lo sguardo._

 _Il robot accanto annuì in silenzio abbassando la testa. L'altro alzò la testa e tornò a guardare il cielo azzurro di quel giorno soleggiato._

 _\- Suppongo che è inevitabile- disse in tono neutrale, mentre il robot teneva ancora la testa china senza proferire parola. La tristezza trasmessa nelle parole non dette._

 _Un venticello e il suono della campanella che nuovamente veniva scossa._

 _Tornò il silenzio._

.

Un trillo distinto e persistente.

Aprì gli occhi. Il soffitto su di lui e vicino alle sue orecchie un oggetto che si agitava mostrando l'orario.

Si girò con il corpo tra le coperte e con un solo movimento del braccio mise a tacere l'incensante trillo della sveglia.

Tornò il silenzio. Un silenzio opprimente per i suoi ricordi. Si portò il braccio sugli occhi cercando quasi di cancellare i frammenti di quel sogno.

Poi si alzò e si preparò per la giornata che gli aspettava. Con indosso la sua divisa blu con la giacchetta dal colletto alto, si diresse a fare colazione. Suo padre era già uscito per andare al lavoro e sua madre in cucina stava tostando il pane. In silenzio andò a sedersi. Di sfuggita guardò lo spazio accanto alla sua sedia, dove anni prima era sistemata un'altra sedia.

Distolse lo sguardo mentre sua madre gli serviva la colazione. Lei lo notò, ma non commentò e andò a sedersi di fronte a lui per bere la sua tazza di thè caldo. Nessuno dei due fiatò e il silenzio rimase.

Dopo aver mangiato e aver terminato di prepararsi, salutò la madre e uscì di casa. Lei lo guardò chiudere la porta e tornò in cucina a pulire le stoviglie. Si fermò e guardò fuori dalla finestrella. Era in quel giorno di qualche anno fa che la loro famiglia tornò ad essere composta da tre persone. Era in quel giorno che _lui_ se n'era andato lasciando quel vuoto in quella casa.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

Nobita camminò percorrendo la stradina che lo avrebbe portato alla scuola. Lo sguardo perso sull'asfalto e la cartella sulle spalle. Sulla stessa stradina passarono dei vecchietti e una bici, il brusio delle voci e il tintinnare del campanello non lo distrassero. Il cielo sulla sua testa era di un bel azzurro.

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

Ma poi una voce arrivò alle sue orecchie. Si fermò e alzò la testa. Si guardò intorno come cercando l'origine del suono, di quella musica canticchiata da qualcuno.

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

Riprese a camminare, però con una piccola accelerata. Non capì precisamente cosa gli aveva dato l'impulso di farlo, però non si fermò a domandarselo. Non vedendo nessuno in giro, prese un'altra direzione rispetto all'abituale per andare a scuola. Camminò in altre stradine seguendo la voce delicata che non smetteva di canticchiare una canzone lenta e triste.

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Ma quando girò l'angolo, convinto di aver visto un ombra sul muretto di una casa, la voce cessò lasciando solo il rumore delle foglie trasportate dal vento, senza nessuno nei paraggi.

Era tornato il silenzio.

 **DORAEMON AND NOBITA PRESENT:**

 **JUST LIKE YOU**

 **Che significa "essere se stessi"?**

Cap.5

\- Jaiko, è ora di svegliarsi!- arrivò una voce oltre la porta di una stanzetta.

La luce filtrava dalle tendine della stanza illuminando la scrivania, i fogli impilati uno sopra l'altro e il porta penne con un pennino a forma di piuma d'oca, la sua preferita.

Si svegliò con uno sbadiglio e si soffermò rimanendo seduta sul letto. Aveva poca voglia di andare a scuola, aveva lavorato a dei storyboard per tutta la notte e quindi aveva dormito poche ore. Non che fosse la prima volta che faceva la nottata, ma era comunque stancante pensare di andare a scuola e prestare attenzione alla lezione. Fortuna che quella mattina non avevano in programma compiti o esami, quindi la sera prima si era potuta dedicare alle sue storie.

Con poca voglia e trascinandosi in bagno si preparò e indossò la divisa scolastica. La sua era piuttosto semplice rispetto a quelle che vedeva nelle scuole private o che disegnava nei suoi manga. Si era immaginata indossandola una volta entrata nelle medie, ma la verità è che la trovava scomoda, la giacchetta impediva i movimenti del braccio quando disegnava di nascosto in aula e la gonna si stropicciava o si sporcava quando si sedeva per terra mentre disegnava paesaggi, senza contare che moriva di freddo d'inverno con una gonna che arrivava a metà coscia. Ma come facevano le eroine dei manga a portarle ancora più corte?

Prese lo zaino e uscì dalla stanza. Prima di scendere le scale si fermò a guardare la porta della stanza del fratellone. Quella mattina non sarebbe andato a scuola, era andato in ritiro con i suoi compagni per prepararsi per la partita.

Non poteva negare di essersi preoccupata per lui. Suo fratello era del tipo che odiava mostrarsi debole di fronte agli altri e lo nascondeva sparando cavolate solo per mostrarsi superiore. Ma solo chi lo conosceva vedeva il suo lato sensibile e timido. E lei sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui questo torneo, tanto da renderlo nervoso e irascibile.

Però si sentiva tranquilla ora, l'ultima volta lo aveva visto più rilassato e quindi era certa che avrebbe dato il meglio di sé.

Con il sorriso scese le scale e andò in cucina dove la madre le aveva lasciato la colazione mentre lei nel frattempo sistemava il negozio di famiglia. Sentì che stava chiacchierando con qualche vicina a proposito di Takeshi e del torneo.

\- Mamma, io vado!- la salutò da lontano.

\- Sì, a dopo!- le gridò di rimando.

Uscì di casa e si diresse alla scuola con i pensieri rivolti a suo fratello e alla partita. Pochi minuti dopo riconobbe un ragazzo uscire da una stradina con uno sguardo smarrito e perplesso.

\- Nobita-san?

Il moro si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

\- Jaiko, ciao.

La ragazza lo raggiunse e si mise al suo fianco.

\- Che stavi facendo?- chiese curiosa. Lui solo alzò le spalle.

\- Niente.

Jaiko lo osservò mentre camminavano, pareva più silenzioso del solito e con la mente assorta in qualche pensiero. Ma evitò di chiedere, qualcosa le diceva che era meglio restarsene in silenzio.

Arrivati all'ingresso della scuola, i due si salutarono per andare ognuno alla propria classe che si trovavano in due piani diversi. Lei continuò a osservarlo mentre Nobita si allontanava, poi si voltò e si diresse in classe prima di essere sgridata dal professore.

Nobita stava percorrendo il corridoio con la mente concentrata sulla lezione della prima ora. Non ricordava se la sera prima aveva messo il quaderno dentro lo zaino.

Sentì poi un chiacchiericcio provenire dalla sua classe, si avvicinò e vide i suoi compagni parlare tra di loro. E anche altri alunni sbirciare da fuori.

Si fece largo tra i curiosi e si avvicinò a Hiro che era in uno dei banchi in fondo alla classe e che guardava disinteressato fuori dalla finestra.

\- Che sta succedendo?- chiese Nobita al biondino.

L'altro rispose facendo solo un cenno ai primi banchi. E lì lo notò, un ragazzo che non faceva parte dei suoi compagni di classe e di cui poteva solo vedere le spalle. Non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi, che il professore entrò in classe facendo tacere tutto il chiacchiericcio. Tutti si precipitarono al loro banco, mentre l'insegnante si dirigeva alla sua cattedra e prendeva il registro dei studenti.

Era un uomo sui trent'anni, capelli neri quasi sempre spettinati, un po' di barba, fumatore accanito e con l'andatura ricurva quasi fosse un vecchio. Il suo viso mostrava senza problemi la sua solita poca voglia di essere lì in quel momento.

L'insegnante Tsutomu non era precisamente quel genere di insegnante di cui una scuola andasse fiera, faceva svogliato il suo lavoro e non sembrava nutrire interesse nella nuova generazione di studenti. Talvolta arriva anche tardi o si dimenticava di correggere i compiti. Non seguiva tanto i regolamenti e le norme della scuola, e non era ben visto dai suoi colleghi che al contrario erano molto diligenti.

Tsutomu era l'esatto opposto del significato del suo nome: lavoratore. Si diceva che in passato fosse stato un ragazzo brillante e pieno di talento, ma tutto quell'entusiasmo era come scomparso negli anni, rifiutato da scuola più prestigiose e arrivando infine a essere accettato in quella scuola come ultima opzione. Ma non si poteva dire che insegnasse male, anzi le sue lezioni seppur infarcite di commenti sprezzanti sulla società moderna erano interessanti, anche se aveva un modo di approcciarsi che forse intimidiva gli studenti. Era un insegnante fuori dalla norma, non c'era dubbio, ma non per questo la scuola l'aveva mandato via.

Come ogni mattina era entrato in classe senza prendersi il disturbo di guardare la classe e con in mano il registro cominciò a dettare i cognomi. A turno gli alunni rispondevano, ma dopo qualche cognome si fermò.

\- Oh già, il nuovo...- al contrario degli altri, aveva prestato poca attenzione al nuovo studente seduto nella prima fila, e borbottando tra sé alzò lo sguardo- Sei tu, no?- lo guardò e l'altro annuì- Per quanto poco mi interessi, la prassi vuole che vieni qui a scrivere il tuo nome e parlare di te ai tuoi compagni.

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e con modi silenziosi si posizionò vicino al professore, facendo crescere la curiosità degli alunni.

Da seduto non si notava, ma era molto alto e magro. Probabilmente era il più alto della classe se non curvava le spalle e la testa. Aveva i capelli castani un po' lunghi legati in un codino, occhi fini e uno sguardo timido.

Con la penna scrisse sulla lavagna bianca il nome completo Mori Yukio. Si girò completamente verso la classe.

Nobita lo osservò con interesse perché aveva l'impressione di averlo già visto da qualche parte.

A parte Hiro, anche il resto della classe aveva gli occhi puntati su di lui e l'orecchio in ascolto per il suo discorso, ma dal ragazzo non uscì parola.

I compagni si guardarono tra di loro perplessi, perché non provava a dire qualcosa? Era così timido da non riuscire a spiaccicare una parola?

\- Commuovente, già- commentò d'improvviso l'insegnante con voce annoiata dopo qualche minuto di totale silenzio- Tante informazioni potrebbero turbare i tuoi compagni- una risatina scappò tra i ragazzi. Poi si grattò dietro la testa come ricordando qualcosa- Ah sì, mi era sfuggito di dire che Mori non parla, ma dubito che ci sia altro che dobbiate sapere di lui. Puoi andare a sederti Mori- detto questo si voltò e iniziò la sua lezione.

Tra gli studenti iniziò uno scambio di parole sul nuovo arrivato, senza che l'altro ne fosse in qualche modo turbato o infastidito.

Nobita vide Saotome seduto qualche banco più avanti roteare gli occhi con fastidio, mentre Sasaki seduta nella fila affianco sorrideva emozionata. Chika osservava il nuovo arrivato con poco interesse, Hiro al contrario era distratto guardando fuori dalla finestra come al suo solito.

Dopo qualche minuto a Nobita tornò in mente dove aveva visto il ragazzo. Il giorno prima era vicino al campetto di baseball e gli aveva restituito la pallina. Ora capiva perché non aveva salutato, né risposto a Gian.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Tra tutti i compiti del mio ruolo, questo è il più noioso- commentò infine Saotome al moro dopo che la lezione era terminata- Perché perdere tempo a mostrargli la scuola a questo ragazzo? Non parla neanche, che interesse avrei nel fare amicizia con lui, sarebbe solo una noia e poco utile.

\- Perché è appunto un tuo compito- disse Nobita osservando un metro più in là il nuovo ragazzo che attendeva- E poi ci è stato chiesto dall'insegnante.

\- Bah, facile per lui scaricare le responsabilità, io ho altri impegni che stare qui.

\- Non vorrai mica andartene.

\- Perché no? Non c'è nessuno che controlla e certamente lui non andrà a fare la spia- fece un sorrisino divertito.

\- Ma non sa orientarsi nella scuola, non conosce nessuno e non è neanche di questa città- insistette Nobita, anche se sapeva che era inutile con Saotome.

\- Mica devo fargli da balia. Se tanto ti fa pena, perché non te ne occupi tu?- ma prima che Nobita potesse replicare, l'altro aveva già afferrato il suo zaino in spalla- Ottimo, sapevo di poter contare su di te, Nobi.

Nobita e Mori rimasero gli unici in classe, gli altri se n'erano andati a casa o ai vari club. Il moro sospirò toccandosi la testa, Saotome come al solito faceva come gli pareva disinteressandosi dei reali compiti di un rappresentante. Poi si voltò a guardare il ragazzo che aveva atteso con pazienza in un angolo dell'aula. A vederlo così, sembrava un ragazzo tranquillo e innocuo.

\- Eh, piccolo cambiamento di programma- fece lui ridacchiando impacciato- Sarò io a farti visitare la scuola. Mi chiamo Nobi Nobita e sono il vice rappresentante. Se hai qualcosa da chiedermi, me lo puoi dire- poi pensò alla gaffe e cercò di correggersi- Err, intendevo che...

Prima che potesse continuare, l'altro aveva già scritto qualcosa su un taccuino e glielo stava mostrando.

"Grazie, lo farò"- gli sorrise.

Nobita lo guardò sorpreso e più tranquillo, almeno ora sapeva come comunicare con lui.

\- Bene, iniziamo allora.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _Stringeva a sé il violino nella sua custodia con lo sguardo basso e camminava a passo spedito fuori dall'edificio scolastico, la gonna della divisa e i due codini mossi dal movimento dei suoi passi frettolosi. Le labbra erano serrate in un intento di non dare sfogo alle lacrime per la frustrazione._

 _Non era stata un granché come esibizione, la sua insegnante l'aveva criticata nuovamente. Era il suo secondo anno, avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi più brava delle nuove arrivate. E invece continuava a stonare e a sbagliare gli accordi. Logico che poi le lasciavano solo piccole parti negli spartiti._

 _Dekisugi diceva che era solo questione di impegnarsi di più, ma anche dicendo così non l'aiutava a sentirsi meglio. Lui in breve tempo aveva ricevuto elogi dai professori per i suoi profitti nello studio e nelle attività extrascolastiche. Non era da sorprendersi, era stato così anche alle elementari e medie._

 _Continuò a camminare non sapendo in realtà dove andare e dove trovare consolazione. Si sentiva demoralizzata, ma non voleva certo andare da Dekisugi, che figura ci avrebbe fatto?_

 _Dei rumori di mazza, si fermò e guardò in avanti. Poco più avanti c'era il campo da baseball, Takeshi doveva essere con i suoi compagni ad allenarsi. Era ancora una riserva, ma quell'anno diceva che avrebbe mostrato all'allenatore il suo talento e lo avrebbero incluso nella squadra. Era così sicuro di sé nelle sue parole che ce l'avrebbe fatta._

 _Anche Suneo non faceva che ripetere gli elogi che riceveva per i suoi disegni e che di questo passo sarebbe diventato un giovane stilista con offerte di assunzione nelle migliori case di moda._

 _Sospirò, sembrava che ai maschietti andasse meglio che a lei._

 _Poi lo notò, una figura sul prato vicino al campo da baseball. Era sdraiato sotto ad un albero, in un punto poco in vista, quasi riparato dall'ombra delle foglie._

 _Si avvicinò e lo riconobbe, con quella sua caratteristica posa durante la siesta, e quello sguardo spensierato e profondamente addormentato._

 _Certe cose non cambiavano, anche per uno come Nobita._

 _Sorrise e si avvicinò lentamente a lui, sedendosi affianco con le ginocchia piegate e la gonna piegata in modo che non si stropicciasse. Lo guardò da vicino, erano studenti delle superiori al secondo anno, i loro cambiamenti si stavano già notando qualche anno prima. Dekisugi e Takeshi erano stati i primi ad avere un cambio fisico visibile, Suneo e Nobita invece un po' più tardi. E nell'osservare in quel momento Nobita, si chiedeva se lui stesso se ne fosse accorto. Ma ne dubitava, da bambino erano uno che capiva le cose in ritardo e preso com'era con i suoi impegni forse non si era soffermato a pensarci. Dall'inizio delle superiori erano in classi diverse, e di occasioni per parlare non c'erano quasi mai, solo un saluto frettoloso prima di vederlo scattare via per i corridoi della scuola avanti e indietro, non sapeva neanche come se la cavasse da solo in una classe nuova. E quelle volte che lo vedeva passare per i corridoi gli sembrava più dimagrito e sciupato. Non era l'unica ad averlo notato, anche Dekisugi aveva fatto un commento al riguardo._

 _Già dai tempi delle medie lo aveva visto più concentrato a fare le cose, tante le volte che dava buca alle uscite in gruppo. Ed era quasi ammirabile il suo impegno, lui che aveva sempre avuto problemi di concentrazione e poca voglia di impegnarsi. Vederlo così determinato le dava sempre conforto, la fiducia di potercela fare anche lei._

 _Però... non poteva evitare di sentire che qualcosa non andava. Era solo una sensazione, che poi scompariva quando lo vedeva sorridere spensierato, come se niente lo preoccupasse, come se ogni ostacolo non gli facesse paura, come se... Nobita fosse un'altra persona._

 _Sospirò e guardò il cielo tra le foglie dell'albero._

 _Un'altra persona... Già, non smetteva di pensare che tra di loro si fosse creata una distanza dai tempi delle medie._

 _E anche ora che dormiva tranquillo senza accorgersi di lei che era affianco, Nobita pareva nascondere i suoi pensieri._

 _Ciononostante..._

 _Sorrise e tornò a guardarlo. Con la mano gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli neri spostando qualche ciuffo che gli ricadevano sugli occhiali._

… _anche averlo vicino così, la faceva sentire bene. In cuor suo sperava che con il tempo avrebbe ritrovato l'amicizia che li aveva legati da bambini._

 _\- Do...- Shizuka bloccò la mano e trattenne il respiro sentendolo mormorare qualcosa nel sonno- … raemon..._

.

\- Minamoto? Mi stai ascoltando?

La voce esterna la svegliò dai suoi ricordi riportandola nel presente, due anni dopo.

Davanti a lei aveva l'insegnante di musica in piedi e intorno un gruppetto di studenti con in mano uno strumento musicale, tutti che si erano fermati quando la donna aveva cercato di richiamare l'attenzione di Shizuka.

\- Oh... mi scusi- fece lei vergognosa. Da quanto si era distratta?

\- Dicevo...- fece la donna mentre riprendeva a camminare tra gli studenti- È importante che impariate bene questo brano, nei minimi dettagli. Come già saprete quest'anno la nostra scuola parteciperà al concorso di musica e dobbiamo dare una buona impressione ai giudici. Nei anni precedenti la nostra scuola si è distinta con premi e riconoscimenti ai concorsi musicali, quest'anno non possiamo essere da meno. Voglio che vi concentriate su questo obiettivo e vi dedichiate a riprovare più volte finché l'esecuzione non sarà perfetta- gli studenti annuirono convinti- Bene, per oggi può bastare così. Potete andare.

I ragazzi si alzarono dalle sedie, sistemarono i loro strumenti nelle loro custodie e gli spartiti negli zaini e poi un po' alla volta uscirono dall'aula chiacchierando tra di loro. Shizuka fece lo stesso, ma quando fece per raggiungere la porta, l'insegnante le si avvicinò.

\- Minamoto ti vedo distratta alle esercitazioni, qualcosa non va?

\- No, niente.

\- Bene, perché quest'anno contiamo su di te per avere un buon risultato al concorso. Hai fatto notevoli miglioramenti in questi anni, ti sei sforzata e ti è stata data una parte importante nello spartito- le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla- Mi raccomando.

Shizuka annuì, era cosciente della responsabilità che le era stata data. Rispetto a due anni prima, che le veniva data qualche piccola parte da suonare, questa volta aveva pezzi da solista. La donna le sorrise e se ne andò.

Shizuka rimase da sola lì dentro quell'aula deserta.

Sospirò e riaprì la custodia del violino. Lo estrasse e prese l'archetto. Appoggiandolo delicatamente sulla spalla e rimanendo in piedi, iniziò a suonare un brano.

 _Voglio molto bene a Shizuka-chan… Per me è più importante di qualsiasi cosa._

 _Credo che... sia meglio di no._

 _I miei sentimenti? Non credo che tu conosca realmente i miei sentimenti per poter dire qualcosa!_

Era inutile. Più cercava di non pensarci, più finiva per ricordare. Ogni parola continuava a girarle per la testa senza però darle un senso. Perché? Perché ci stava così male? Perché non poteva smettere di pensare a lui?

Perché lui aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, era questo che la sua testa le diceva, perché qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto per cancellarlo dai ricordi, lui non se ne sarebbe andato.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, c'era un bel tempo. Anche quel giorno di alcuni anni prima c'era lo stesso tempo.

 _._

 _Si guardò intorno. Non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. Da quando avevano consegnato i diplomi delle elementari, era scomparso tra il tumulto di studenti e genitori in festa._

 _Era stata una celebrazione commuovente, lo stesso insegnante non aveva potuto evitare le lacrime nel vedere tutti i suoi studenti venire promossi. Aveva pure confessato che aveva temuto seriamente per Nobita, ma con sua grande sorpresa si era dovuto ricredere. Nobita gli aveva sorriso imbarazzato a quelle parole, mentre l'insegnante gli dava qualche pacca sulla spalla._

 _Il sorriso di Nobita era stato quello più tranquillo e sereno, seduto composto insieme agli altri, mentre il resto della classe versava qualche lacrima o esultava durante il discorso della consegna. E nel frattempo che lei, Gian e Suneo si erano soffermati a parlare con i compagni di classe che non avrebbero più rivisto, Nobita si era allontanato indisturbato dalla folla._

 _Non aveva potuto evitarlo, una sensazione di inquietudine l'aveva spinta a cercarlo tra gli studenti e uscire dalla palestra dove si era tenuta la consegna dei diplomi._

 _E guardandosi intorno, aveva scorto Gian e Suneo d'altra parte della scuola fare altrettanto._

 _\- Dici che era strano oggi?- ripeté Gian perplesso alle parole preoccupate di lei._

 _\- A me è sembrato sempre il solito- commentò Suneo- Infatti è arrivato persino tardi alla cerimonia._

 _\- Però perché andarsene così?- insistette lei._

 _\- Forse è solo andato in bagno- ipotizzò Gian, però dal suo sguardo non sembrava tanto convinto, così come Suneo che pareva pensieroso._

 _\- Avete notato che manca qualcuno?- fece il bassino- Ero convinto che ci sarebbe stato almeno oggi._

 _\- Forse era talmente sorpreso che è svenuto prima di venire- ci scherzò su Gian cercando di non darci peso- Comunque stavamo appunto cercando Nobita per chiedergli di organizzare un viaggio avventuroso prima dell'inizio della scuola._

 _\- Non può essere andato tanto lontano, i suoi genitori sono ancora qui._

 _I tre si unirono nella ricerca, ma non ci misero molto che individuarono una figura di spalle vicino alle mura della scuola. Aveva lo sguardo rivolto al cielo e non pareva essersi accorto del loro arrivo concentrato com'era. Nella sua mano stringeva un cilindro che conteneva il diploma._

 _Si fermarono a pochi passi da lui e lo guardarono in silenzio. In effetti non sembrava comportarsi come al suo solito. Ma prima che uno dei tre potessero aprire bocca per domandare, Nobita li anticipò._

 _\- Se n'è andato- disse con voce tranquilla senza voltarsi- È tornato a casa sua, nel ventiduesimo secolo._

 _\- M-ma come... quando... ?- fecero i tre increduli intuendo a chi stesse riferendosi._

 _\- Qualche settimana fa. Si scusa di non aver potuto salutarvi di persona, ma non se la sentiva. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere qui oggi, ma va bene lo stesso._

 _\- Qualche settimana fa? Perché non ce l'hai detto prima?- chiese lei sorpresa e delusa dal silenzio che aveva mantenuto in tutto quel tempo, senza mai mostrare qualche cambiamento._

 _Il bambino si girò lentamente verso di loro e li guardò. Non c'erano segni di pianto o tristezza, aveva solo un gran sorriso. Il che sorprese non poco loro tre che avevano i visi bagnati dalle lacrime._

 _\- Mi dispiace, ho preferito aspettare dopo il diploma- ammise lui, poi aggiunse sempre con tono calmo e sereno- Mi ha detto di dirvi che vi ringrazia per i momenti passati con lui ed è certo che darete il meglio di voi per andare avanti._

.

Socchiuse gli occhi.

Andare avanti... è quello che avevano fatto tutti da quel giorno. Più di tutti Nobita. Aveva taciuto sulla partenza di Doraemon per permettere a loro di diplomarsi con serenità, e si era tenuto dentro le sue emozioni mostrando un sorriso spensierato. Non aveva dato segni di cedimenti davanti a loro, né quel giorno né più avanti. Era come se si fosse incamminato per primo lungo il sentiero della crescita.

Andare avanti... così facile a dirsi, ma così complesso farlo. Perché in realtà non ci si lascia indietro il passato, ma ci segue come l'ombra dei propri passi e ogni istante ci ricorda che è lì con noi. Ed è così che tornano a galla quei ricordi della fanciullezza, di lei da bambina a giocare con i suoi amici e la presenza costante di un robot blu e bianco.

Doraemon non era più tornato, neanche una sola volta in occasioni speciali, né si era fatto sentire con loro. E per quanto Nobita sembrasse tranquillo e per niente malinconico, lei aveva potuto vedere di sfuggita i sentimenti che ancora lo legavano al suo amico. Quei brevi momenti come quel pomeriggio di due anni prima passato ad osservare con dolcezza il viso addormentato del ragazzo e ad ascoltare triste quei sussurri sfuggiti dalla sua bocca. Con la sensazione di aver origliato un segreto privato del ragazzo.

\- Ciao- salutò una voce e aprendo gli occhi vide Dekisugi entrare dentro l'aula e socchiudere la porta dietro di sé- Pensavo che eri già andata a casa.

\- Mi sono dilungata un po'... e tu?

\- Oggi ho terminato prima con il club e stavo tornando a casa- si appoggiò al banco- Facciamo la strada insieme?

Shizuka annuì e fece per mettere via lo strumento.

\- … e qui abbiamo l'aula di musica.

Sussultò nel momento che sentì un'altra voce e dei passi vicini. Si voltò di scatto con in mano ancora il violino e vide entrare dalla porta lasciata semi aperta due ragazzi. Uno dei due si fermò nel momento che si accorse della presenza di qualcuno all'interno. I loro sguardi si incrociarono inevitabilmente.

\- Oh... scusatemi, non sapevo che...- fece il moro come retrocedendo imbarazzato.

\- No, aspetta!- disse subito lei di getto, facendo fermare il ragazzo che la guardò sorpreso. Lei stessa si accorse di aver esagerato e con discrezione cercò di regolare il suo tono- Avete bisogno dell'aula?

\- No, stavo solo mostrando la scuola al nuovo arrivato- spiegò Nobita timido come evitando di guardarli- Non volevo disturbare...

\- Ne avevo sentito parlare. Quindi sei tu- disse Dekisugi avvicinandosi ai due maschi- Piacere, mi chiamo Hidetoshi Dekisugi, sono il rappresentante della classe 4-2.

L'altro però non rispose e scarabocchiò sul taccuino.

"Piacere, sono Mori Yukio"

\- Purtroppo non parla- spiegò Nobita di fronte allo sguardo perplesso dell'altro moro.

\- Capisco- annuì e sorrise al ragazzo alto- Ti troverai bene nella nostra scuola, Mori. Sei in buone mani con Nobita- poi si voltò verso Shizuka- Andiamo?

La ragazza che si era distratta guardando con il nuovo arrivato, si risvegliò quasi sorpresa. Annuì afferrando il violino e uscendo dall'aula passando affianco al moro con gli occhiali. Chinò appena la testa, evitando di guardarlo e stringendo a sé la cartella. Il moro fece altrettanto mantenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti senza voltarsi indietro o seguirla con lo sguardo.

Una volta fuori dall'aula, la ragazza rilassò le spalle e si voltò dietro di sé quando nessuno poteva vederla.

… _è certo che darete il meglio di voi per andare avanti._

Era facile a dirsi, ma come fare se davanti a lei trovava solo una barriera e silenzio?

Dall'altra parte della stanza un moro tirava un sospiro come allentando la tensione del suo corpo e sedendosi sul primo banco vicino. Poi però ricordò che non era solo e quando alzò lo sguardo vide il ragazzo alto scarabocchiare qualcosa. Curioso, attese finché non gli mostrò il suo taccuino.

"Problemi?"

Il moro negò e cercò di sorridere.

\- Scusami, mi ero distratto- poi volse lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Per qualche secondo la sua espressione si rabbuiò vedendo due ragazzi camminare fuori dalla scuola, per poi distrarsi guardando più in là il campo che si poteva intravedere da quella finestra- Ti piace il baseball?- si girò a guardare Yukio con un sorriso- Abbiamo un club di baseball, ma ora non ci sono perché si stanno preparando per le semi finali. Però abbiamo anche tanti altri club sportivi, nel caso.

L'altro negò con la testa e scrivendo.

"Non sono uno sportivo"

\- No? Credevo di sì. Non so se ricordi, ma ieri eri al campetto e ci siamo visti... la pallina che hai preso è quella che avevo colpito...- lo vide scarabocchiare.

"Ricordo. Eri in compagnia. Un fuori campo"

\- È stata una casualità- ridacchiò imbarazzato- Sei rimasto a guardarci tutto il tempo e ho pensato che forse eri interessato al gioco.

L'altro negò.

"Sono arrivato solo ieri e stavo facendo un giro"

\- Capisco- annuì, poi lo vide guardare l'aula e gli strumenti lasciati in esposizione.

Nobita lo osservò in silenzio, mentre con la coda dell'occhio sbirciava fuori dalla finestra. Dei due ragazzi non c'era più traccia.

\- Proseguiamo?- propose a Yukio. L'altro acconsentì e camminarono per la scuola fino ad arrivare al terrazzo della scuola.

I due si soffermarono a osservare il panorama che offriva la scuola. Da lì Nobita poteva osservare la collinetta dietro le elementari, il suo luogo preferito da bambino, dove nei momenti di sconforto si rifugiava.

\- Immagino che cambiando casa e città nel pieno dell'anno scolastico, non sia stato facile per te. Avrai nostalgia della tua casa e dei tuoi amici.

L'altro negò scrivendo.

"In realtà prima di Nakano, ho cambiato altre tre volte città. Sono abituato"

\- Wow, tre città... al confronto questo quartiere ti sembrerà piuttosto banale e noioso- commentò Nobita ridacchiando.

"Non proprio. A me piace la semplicità"

Yukio sorrise e guardò il cielo. Nobita lo imitò, poi però sentì scrivere e si voltò a guardarlo.

"La ragazza carina di prima... è tua amica?"

Nobita stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, un po' preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda.

"Scusa, non sono affari miei"- rettificò l'altro.

\- Da bambini giocavamo insieme- disse il moro appoggiandosi alla ringhiera del terrazzo e guardando dei uccelli librarsi nel cielo- Nient'altro. Quando rimani per anni nello stesso quartiere, finisci per ritrovare vecchie conoscenze.

Già, dalla sua nascita non aveva lasciato il suo quartiere fino alle superiori. A volte si era chiesto se uno dei ciuski di Doraemon non fosse mai stato riparato, la Cabina dei Desideri, a quest'ora si sarebbe ritrovato addirittura in un altro Stato. Chissà come la sua vita sarebbe cambiata drasticamente. Chissà cosa il destino gli avrebbe riservato. Chissà se _lui_ sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco come gli aveva promesso o si sarebbe incamminato un giorno d'estate.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

 _\- Andiamo a vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi!_ \- fece il verso un biondino come imitando una bambina- _Siamo giovani, quante altre occasioni abbiamo per ammirarli insieme?_

\- Questa dovrebbe essere l'imitazione di Sasaki?- fece il moro trattenendosi dal ridere per la faccia buffa di Hiro.

\- La fa semplice. È tutto un divertimento per lei- borbottò il biondo- Come fa a emozionarsi per tutto? Mica abbiamo sei anni.

\- Io trovo invece che sia una qualità apprezzabile di Sasaki- Hiro lo guardò torvo- Che?- chiese.

\- Sei anche troppo condiscendente con lei. Potrebbe anche proporre di farci un giro al Monte Fuji domani e tu accetteresti.

\- E tu sei troppo diffidente- replicò Nobita- Che c'è di male nel fare un pic-nic insieme?

L'altro si portò le braccia dietro la testa e alzò lo sguardo disinteressato.

\- Dico solo che non puoi sempre essere gentile e disponibile con tutti...

Nobita lo osservò in silenzio, ma quando fece per rispondere la loro attenzione fu attirata da un ragazzo alto che uscì d'un colpo dal bagno dei maschi, quasi ricurvo con la schiena e appoggiandosi alla porta. I due si fermarono a guardarlo sorpresi, mentre l'altro alzando lo sguardo li notò e sorrise come se niente fosse, con ciuffi di capelli bagnati che gocciolavano sul suo viso.

\- Yukio!- Nobita gli andò incontro agitato- Ma... perché hai la divisa bagnata?- notò che c'era un rivolo di acqua che proveniva oltre la porta- Che è successo?- lo aiutò a sostenersi in piedi perché si scivolava.

L'altro fece per cercare qualcosa su cui scrivere, ma anche il suo taccuino era bagnato. Hiro nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta del bagno lasciando vedere a lui e a Nobita l'interno. Il pavimento era bagnato, c'erano schizzi d'acqua che partivano da uno dei rubinetti, che a prima vista era stato manomesso perché l'acqua non si fermava.

"Piccolo incidente"- scrisse con una calligrafia poco visibile sul foglio umido- "Devo aver rotto il rubinetto"

Nobita guardò il castano e poi il bagno che man mano si stava allagando, con il rischio che filtrasse ai piani in giù. Si rivolse al biondo.

\- Va a cercare il bidello. Io tenterò di bloccare l'acqua nel frattempo.

Il biondo annuì e corse via per un altro corridoio. Per fortuna non c'erano tanti studenti in giro, e quel bagno era poco usato. Nobita si tolse la giacchetta e gliela porse al castano che era zuppo.

\- Yukio, copriti e aggrappati alla parete. Io entro per vedere la situazione.

L'altro ricevette la giacchetta e annuì preoccupato.

Non era semplice come pensava Nobita, mentre tentava di farsi largo nel pavimento scivoloso. Dovette aggrapparsi agli altri lavandini per non cadere giù e mettersi una mano davanti al viso per continuare ad avanzare senza che l'acqua gli impedisse di vedere. Il rubinetto non c'era più, come sradicato dalla potenza dell'acqua. Cercò di raggiungere le manopole del rubinetto, ma scoprì che giravano a vuoto, non c'era modo di fermare il getto d'acqua e lui si stava schizzando tutta la camicia e pantaloni. Provò comunque a diminuire la forza del getto con la mano, un rivolo d'acqua passò tra le sue dita e gli fece saltare via gli occhiali. Stupendo, ora non poteva neanche chinarsi a recuperare gli occhiali, e senza ci vedeva molto poco.

\- Nobita!- sentì la voce di Hiro e di sottofondo la voce di un uomo allarmato.

\- Sono qui!- lo avvertì, e sentì i passi affrettati nell'acqua di due persone. Hiro gli andò vicino per aiutarlo, ma nel giro di pochi minuti l'acqua cessò di uscire.

\- Fatto, ho chiuso il rubinetto centrale- spiegò l'uomo e si guardò intorno- Accidenti, che disastro. Ma come è successo?

Lo avrebbe voluto sapere anche lui, ma in quel momento voleva solo asciugarsi i capelli e la faccia.

\- Ah, Hiro, vedi per caso... ?- non fece in tempo a terminare che un rumore familiare lo zittì.

\- … ops- fece Hiro alzando uno dei due piedi e scoprendo cosa aveva appena pestato- Mi sa che ho appena trovato i tuoi occhiali... o quel che ne resta.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- … Quel che mi chiedo è, come siete riusciti a romperlo?- circa un ora dopo erano tornati nel bagno, dove il bidello stava terminando di asciugare il disastro, con il professore Tsutomo per niente felice di quella situazione e dietro di lui i tre ragazzi- Lo avevano da poco sistemato.

"È colpa mia"- scrisse Yukio su un nuovo taccuino- "Loro mi hanno solo aiutato"

Il professore si grattò dietro la testa con un sospiro scocciato, odiava essere di turno a scuola quando succedevano dei casini, perché poi doveva mettersi a riempire scartoffie sull'incidente.

\- Va bene, per ora lasciamo così. Ne riparliamo dopo che ne avrò parlato con il Preside, tornate a casa prima di prendervi un malanno- indicò le loro divise umide e i capelli altrettanto. I tre si guardarono e annuirono.

\- Bah! Secondo me era già difettoso- fece il biondo mettendosi le braccia dietro la testa, mentre camminavano di rientro a casa- Forse neanche era stato sistemato e vogliono addossare la colpa sui studenti.

Nobita ci pensò su, mentre guardava i suoi occhiali rotti. In effetti, gli sembrava strano anche a lui. Era anche vero che il bagno del terzo piano non veniva usato da molti studenti, ma rompersi così, dopo una recente revisione...

\- Di qua- Nobita si sentì afferrato dal braccio, evitando di poco di andare a sbattere contro il palo della luce.

\- Uh... grazie- disse Nobita sorpreso, visto che senza occhiali non aveva visto l'ostacolo.

In realtà non si era anche accorto della lattina che era per terra sul suo cammino. Hiro fece una smorfia spostandolo nuovamente di lato in tempo per evitarlo.

\- Che fastidio. Meglio che tu stia al centro, almeno sono certo che non andrai a sbattere da nessuna parte- Nobita lo guardò offeso, anche se in realtà non sapeva se si era voltato nella direzione giusta o stava guardando una vecchietta camminare.

\- Prego? Ti ricordo che sei stato tu a rompere i miei occhiali- fece lui sarcastico e aggiunse- E non è la prima volta.

\- C-che! Colpa tua che ti metti a fare cose inutili!- replicò il biondo cercando di nascondere il senso di colpa- Perché non te ne sei rimasto fuori!

\- E tu perché non guardi dove cammini!

\- Io ci vedo benissimo, sei tu che sei cieco come una talpa!

\- Ah, vallo dire ai miei occhiali rotti!

"Mi dispiace, siete stati coinvolti per la mia goffaggine"- scrisse Yukio con espressione mortificata, tentando di mettersi in mezzo ai due litiganti.

\- Non devi scusarti, non è colpa tua- disse subito Nobita, anche se in realtà stava parlando con una cassetta della posta- È stato un incidente, a chiunque sarebbe potuto accadere.

\- A me non sarebbe accaduto- commentò Hiro con lo sguardo altrove, per poi ricevere una gomitata sul fianco dal moro. In quello non aveva bisogno degli occhiali per fare centro.

\- Non badare a quello che dice lui- disse tranquillo Nobita a Yukio, mentre alle sue spalle il biondino si toccava il fianco dolorante- Piuttosto perché ti trovavi in quel piano? Di solito usiamo il bagno del secondo piano.

"Mi ero perso"- scrisse con imbarazzo.

Giusto, era nella loro scuola solo da pochi giorni, non era così strano infatti.

I tre ragazzi continuarono a camminare fino ad un bivio di una stradina. Yukio fece il gesto che avrebbe preso un altro sentiero e si tolse la giacchetta di Nobita dalle spalle per consegnarlo.

"Grazie"- fece un breve inchino.

Nobita afferrò la giacchetta nella mano e rimase a fissarlo, mentre il castano salutava e dava le spalle.

\- Yukio!- Nobita lo chiamò all'ultimo- Domani pensavamo di andare a vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi, ti andrebbe di unirti a noi?- il castano si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso. Nobita gli sorrise- Dai, ti piacerà.

L'altro sembrò per qualche istante incerto, poi lentamente annuì.

\- Bene, allora a domani!- lo salutò con la mano ancora afferrata alla giacchetta.

Quando Yukio sparì dietro l'angolo, Nobita e Hiro ripresero a camminare.

\- Non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni- disse il moro, sentendo l'altro camminare affianco- Ce la faccio a raggiungere casa mia.

\- N-non ti sto accompagnando!- precisò l'altro con un leggero nervosismo.

\- E allora perché non hai girato all'altro incrocio per tornare a casa?

\- Semplicemente sto facendo un'altra strada, una scorciatoia, tutto qui.

\- Piuttosto lunga come scorciatoia- commentò l'altro ironico.

\- Ahhh, vuoi farla finita!- grugnì Hiro e guardò dall'altro lato infastidito. Nobita si limitò a ridacchiare divertito.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Due giorni, così tanto?- fece amareggiato il ragazzo alla madre.

\- E che ti aspettavi? Mica lavorano nei giorni di festa, e non abbiamo occhiali di riserva visto che li avevi rotti- commentò la madre con rimprovero- Te l'avevo anche detto di stare attento con quel paio di occhiali.

Il ragazzo sospirò, ma non poteva farci più di tanto. Anche se ci vedeva poco, era ancora in grado di orientarsi. Quindi poteva resistere per due o tre giorni.

Terminò di fare colazione e andò a prendere la sua borsa sportiva a tracolla. Quel giorno non c'erano lezioni perché era festivo, ma chi aveva un club o semplicemente era impegnato con dei preparativi, ci andava. Lui era uno di quelli, insieme a Satoshi.

Uscì di casa sbadigliando, era ancora mattina presto. Una volta terminato a scuola, aveva in programma di incontrarsi con gli altri al parco. Sasaki e Chika si sarebbero avviate prima per cercare il posto.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

Si fermò. Quella strofa cantata... dove l'aveva sentita? Forse, qualche giorno prima?

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

Cercò di seguire il suono della voce accelerando il passo, come aveva fatto la volta precedente, però si era dimenticato di non avere gli occhiali. Arrivò solo a vedere una figura sopra il muretto prima che la voce si spense bruscamente.

\- Ah, aspetta!- fece per avvicinarsi, ma trovò prima un ostacolo sul suo cammino. Cadde all'indietro dopo lo scontro.

\- Ahi, e sta attento dove cammini!- disse una voce che riconobbe come familiare.

\- Yaiko?

\- … Nobita-san?- fece la voce di lei sorpresa- Sei tu? Non ti avevo riconosciuto senza occhiali.

Vide la figura di Yaiko chinarsi per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.

\- Hai visto chi era?- chiese subito lui.

\- Chi?

\- La persona che stava cantando.

\- Non ho visto né sentito niente. Avevo la musica nelle orecchie.

\- Oh.

\- Comunque, perché sei senza i tuoi occhiali?- chiese lei incuriosita.

\- È una lunga storia- ridacchiò a disagio- In ogni caso, dovrò abituarmici per almeno due giorni.

\- Oh- Yaiko rimase in silenzio a osservarlo- E come farai?

\- Anche senza i miei occhiali, posso muovermi tranquillamente. Stavo appunto andando a scuola- fece il moro tranquillo senza accorgersi che si stava dirigendo in un cantiere aperto.

Yaiko non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o impietosirsi della situazione. Optò per la seconda.

\- D'accordo- lo afferrò per la mano per trattenerlo prima di dover chiamare un ambulanza- Ti guiderò io per stamattina.

\- Eh?- ma non fece in tempo a reagire che si sentì trascinato dalla mano di Yaiko- Ma non ce n'è bisogno e poi non stavi andando da qualche parte?

\- Devo andare anch'io a scuola, per il club. Quindi non è un disturbo.

E dicendo così, la ragazza guidò Nobita verso la scuola tenendo ben salda la mano alla sua. Il ragazzo si sentì un po' imbranato nel dover dipendere da lei per potersi muovere, non è che fosse così cieco... o sì? Bastava già Hiro a farlo sentire inutile senza occhiali.

Certo era che, anche con gli occhiali aveva la tendenza a farsi male scontrandosi o inciampando.

\- Notizie di Gian?- chiese dopo qualche minuto.

\- L'ho sentito ieri, era molto preso. Tornerà dopodomani.

\- Capisco, quindi si perderà la fioritura dei ciliegi- e forse era un bene per tutti, visto che il ragazzo aveva la pessima abitudine di cantare facendo scappare tutti quelli venuti per i ciliegi.

\- Sì, ma è naturale visto che la partita è domani. Mi piacerebbe andare ad assistere a questo incontro per fare il tifo, però me lo ha impedito- aggiunse con un tono deluso- Vuole che io venga solo alla finale.

\- Penso che voglia solo che ti dedichi ai tuoi impegni, invece di farti perdere tempo raggiungendo lo stadio che è distante.

Yaiko si fermò e si girò a guardarlo. Lo capì perché aveva smesso di trascinarlo.

\- Tu credi che, mio fratello... ?

\- Gian non perderà- la anticipò prima che terminasse la frase, come se intuisse il suo stato d'animo- Lo so, lo conosco da anni per esserne così convinto. Qualsiasi sia il risultato, non dubitare che darà il suo meglio per arrivare alle finali.

Lei sembrò tranquillizzarsi e sorrise. Suo fratello era fortunato ad avere amici così.

\- Farai il tifo per mio fratello?

\- Ovvio- rispose deciso, ma poi sentì la ragazza ridacchiare. Lui la guardò perplesso come aspettandosi una spiegazione. Lei però si voltò e tornò a guidarlo tenendolo per mano.

\- Non importa. Siamo quasi arrivati.

In breve sentirono le voci di ragazzi e passarono per il cancello della scuola lasciato aperto. C'erano gruppi di alunni che si esercitavano a calcio nel campo d'erba o basket in palestra, e alunne che si prendevano cura dei fiori all'esterno. Altri studenti dovevano essere all'interno dell'edificio nei loro rispettivi club.

\- Ti lascio qui, devo prima fare un salto in palestra- disse lei lasciando la sua mano- Riesci a salire le scale?

\- Per chi mi hai preso?- sbuffò lui offeso incrociando le braccia. Yaiko rise, prima di andarsene.

Nobita sbuffò nuovamente, aveva l'impressione che la ragazza non gli credesse affatto. Così poco affidabile appariva? Entrò dentro la scuola e andò a cambiarsi le scarpe.

\- Nobita?- fece una voce dietro di lui.

\- Suneo, anche tu qui?

\- Non mi sbagliavo, eri tu- fece l'altro guardandolo con sospetto, per poi sentirlo mormorare- Quindi prima, lei era... ?- ma cambiò rapidamente discorso- Che hai fatto? Porti le lenti a contatto ora?

\- No, i miei occhiali si sono rotti.

\- Come al solito, quindi- commentò per niente sorpreso e prese anche lui le sue scarpe scolastiche- A vederti, non sembri neanche tu, hai quasi l'aspetto di un ragazzo sveglio.

\- I tuoi complimenti sono sempre così gradevoli- commentò sarcastico Nobita, per poi entrare nell'atrio della scuola.

\- Eh, Nobita- lo chiamò Suneo.

\- Che c'è ora?- fece scocciato. L'altro gli andò vicino, seppur più basso di lui, lo afferrò per la testa e gliela girò a destra.

\- Di là sono le scale. Ammesso che non vuoi finire nello sgabuzzino del bidello. L'aspetto da sveglio è solo apparente.

Nobita sbuffò imbarazzato e gli fece la linguaccia prima di andarsene.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Un brusio di voci, il corridoio era deserto, c'erano solo tre ragazzi davanti a uno studente quasi più alto di loro, però con la testa china come se fissasse il pavimento.

\- … hai capito? Non vogliamo più ripetertelo- fece uno dei tre con tono di voce arrogante.

\- La colpa è tua, non pensare di coinvolgerci- quello al centro gli puntò il dito sul petto quasi spingendolo, l'altro non fiatò- Una sola parola con i professori o qualche amico, e lo verremo a sapere subito.

\- Parola?- il terzo a sinistra sbuffò in un risatina- Ma se è muto. Figurati avere dei amici.

\- Comunque sia, peggio per te. Avresti dovuto restartene a casa, le persone strane non devono mischiarsi con quelle normali.

\- Già, che figura ci farebbe la scuola? Tornate da dove sei venuto- sempre quello al centro gli diede una spinta sulla spalla- Sai, mi danno sui nervi le persone strane come te. Perché non parli, ti hanno tagliato la lingua?

Ma il ragazzo rimase ancora in silenzio, e tenne lo sguardo basso, senza però tentare di ribellarsi o divincolarsi dai tre. Semplicemente se ne restava in piedi ad ascoltare le loro parole.

\- Perché non gli diamo un'altra lezione? Giusto per imprimergli la lezione- ridacchiò quello di destra.

\- Sì sì- annuì quello di sinistra emozionato- La testa nel water, che dite? La prima volta è stato divertente. O potremmo fargli assaggiare lo strofinaccio dei pavimenti.

\- E sia- il centrale afferrò bruscamente il ragazzo per il braccio, ma prima che potesse trascinarselo indietreggiando, sentì qualcosa sbattere contro la schiena. Si voltò subito.

\- Ops, sono andato a sbattere...- fece la voce contro cui si era scontrato. Era un ragazzo dai capelli neri, più basso rispetto ai quattro ragazzi- Che sbadato, senza occhiali ci vedo poco- disse con una risatina, ignorando lo sguardo truce dei tre ragazzi maggiori.

\- E tu chi diavolo sei? I novellini dovrebbero stare in un altro piano!

\- Oh, Yukio!- Nobita lo salutò allegro ignorando nuovamente i tre- Ti stavo cercando, ha chiamato il professore, vuole parlarti.

\- Ehi, ti ho fatto una domanda!

\- Io so chi è- intervenne quello di sinistra schioccando le dita- È Nobi della 4-3, quello che va sempre con quel biondino, ricordi? L'ho visto anche insieme al genietto di Hidetoshi.

\- Amico di Hiro, eh?- lo fissò, mentre il moro cambiava l'espressione con una più seria e stringendo i pugni. I due si fissarono per qualche secondo lanciandosi sguardi di sfida.

\- Ehi, lo sai che dovresti portare rispetto per quelli più grandi di te?- fece quello di destra vedendo come il moro stava sostenendo lo sguardo con il suo compagno di classe. Poi però vide il compagno lasciare andare il braccio del ragazzo.

\- Sei fortunato ragazzo, oggi non sono dell'umore. Ma ti consiglio di procurarti un paio di occhiali, prima di finire nuovamente in situazioni pericolose- poi lanciò uno sguardo a Yukio che aveva alzato lo sguardo- E lo stesso vale per te.

Poi i tre se ne andarono via, lasciando solo Nobita e il ragazzo.

\- Fiuu, che sollievo- disse il moro toccandosi il petto, una volta che i tre ragazzi se ne andarono- Stai bene?

L'altro annuì, tenendo la testa china.

\- Certo che quelli di quinta sono delle teste calde come al solito- sbuffò- Be', fortuna che sono salito qui per caso- ridacchiò, omettendo il fatto che aveva sbagliato piano per colpa della sua poca vista- Non sapevo che eri venuto a scuola. Tranquillo, non ti ha chiamato nessun professore. Scendiamo giù?

Il ragazzo non rispose, ma lo seguì. Nobita però si fermò prima di arrivare alle scale, dandogli le spalle.

\- … dovresti dire la verità al professore- disse con tono serio e si girò solo per leggere cosa stava scrivendo Yukio. Dovette sforzarsi un po' per leggere.

"No, non è necessario"

\- Hai intenzione di subire le loro prepotenze?

"Sono abituato. È la stessa storia anche nelle altre scuole. Me la caverò"

Nobita lo osservò inquieto. Una figura si sostituì a quella di Yukio, un bambino con maglietta gialla e pantaloncini blu, la testa china e il braccio piegato sugli occhi in lacrime.

Istintivamente lo afferrò per le spalle facendo sussultare Yukio. Lo sguardo severo puntato sul castano, come trattenendosi di dire qualcosa. Poi però allentò la presa e la sua espressione tornò calma.

\- D'accordo, come vuoi- abbassò lo sguardo con un sospiro. Tornò a guardarlo deciso- Ma... non sei solo. Non più- lasciò andare le spalle e sorrise triste- Te lo prometto.

Yukio strinse le labbra guardandolo con occhi lucidi. Annuì lentamente, nascondendo la sua espressione mortificata.

\- Andiamo. Più tardi ci aspetta anche il pic-nic- si voltò facendogli cenno di seguirlo, ma l'altro lo bloccò afferrandolo per il braccio. Nobita lo guardò sorpreso con ancora il piede sospeso in aria.

"Le scale"- gli fece cenno sotto i suoi piedi. Nobita non si era accorto di aver raggiunto i primi gradini, convinto di camminare ancora sul corridoio.

\- Ops- ridacchiò imbarazzato. Sperò di riavere al più presto il suo paio di occhiali.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

\- Wow, sono davvero uno spettacolo- fece un biondino alzando lo sguardo ai rami degli alberi tinti di rosa. Si sentì però guardato dal gruppetto che era seduto come lui su una tovaglia lasciata sull'erba- Che?

Gli altri ridacchiarono tra di loro.

\- Ma come, non avevi detto che non avevamo sei anni?- commentò Nobita. Il biondino storse il naso e prese un bicchierino di succo, bevendolo d'un sorso.

\- Piuttosto mi sorprende che tu non lo stia festeggiando con il tuo ragazzo- disse Hiro rivolto a Sasaki.

La ragazza si rabbuiò d'improvviso. Nobita si agitò e guardò con rimprovero il biondino, ma l'altro non capì.

\- Non è voluto venire...- spiegò lei con voce triste.

Nobita la guardò dispiaciuto, sapeva che che Saotome era ossessionato con l'essere il primo della scuola, a costo di trascurare le persone. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma Yukio scrisse qualcosa.

"Il sentimento con cui hai scelto il posto e i preparativi, lo posso sentire chiaramente. Sono certo che un giorno anche quel ragazzo lo potrà sentire"

Sasaki lesse e lo guardò compiaciuta. Tornò a sorridere. Mentre Hiro cercava di farsi spiegare il significato da Chika.

\- Giusto, che importa! Peggio per lui, non sa cosa si perde!- disse allegra mentre alzava il bicchiere.

Il gruppetto tornò a risollevarsi.

\- Ammetto che anch'io non ero tanto convinta- disse Chika osservando la gente che festeggiava sotto altri alberi ballando e cantando- Avere tutta questa gente intorno che si rende ridicola, nonostante la loro età, pensavo che mi avrebbe seccato- si strinse le gambe tra le braccia con espressione tranquilla- Ma ora che sono qui, non mi sento così incomoda.

\- Esatto, esatto- annuì Sasaki allegra appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla- È perché siamo tutti insieme che riusciamo a goderci questo momento.

Nobita sorrise divertito guardando l'intento di Chika di nascondere un sorriso. Era contento che Sasaki facesse parte del loro gruppo, era come una ventata di allegria e spontaneità, e male non poteva fare a Chika che reprimeva le emozioni. Yukio e Hiro si stavano distribuendo dei onigiri e versando del thè con aria allegra. In un primo momento aveva temuto che con il temperamento di Hiro non avrebbe interagito bene con Yukio che non si poteva esprimere con la voce, ma si era dovuto ricredere. Yukio aveva un modo di fare dolce e comprensibile, e soprattutto non assillante, per cui il biondino non aveva niente da ridire.

Un petalo cadde nel suo bicchiere che teneva in mano. Nobita alzò lo sguardo nel momento che altri petali rosa cadevano dall'albero. Gli altri lo imitarono.

Un ricordò tornò alla sua mente e quando abbassò lo sguardo al posto dei suoi compagni delle superiori, si ritrovò circondato da tre bambini di sei anni. Tutti con espressione divertita e estasiata davanti al pic-nic improvvisato e alle leccornie servite. Il più grosso fece per per divorarsi tutto, mentre quello più basso cercava di salvare almeno il suo piatto, mentre la femminuccia gustava un boccone alla volta le pietanze deliziata a ogni nuovo sapore. Lui voltò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra per incontrarsi con una persona seduta affianco. Tutto blu, testa rotonda e liscia, naso rosso e baffi lunghi. Questo si girò per guardarlo e gli dedicò un sorriso dolce.

 _\- Sei felice Nobita-kun?_

Sussultò impressionato ingrandendo gli occhi e stringendo il bicchiere che aveva in mano, però appena tentò di muovere la bocca che era serrata, l'illusione scomparve facendolo tornare al presente. Tornò a guardare il gruppo che stava chiacchierando come se niente fosse. Abbassò lo sguardo, per fortuna nessuno si accorto di quel suo momento di smarrimento. Ma quando fece per appoggiare il bicchiere, incrociò lo sguardo di Yukio che aveva di fronte. Da quanto lo stava guardando?

L'altro mosse la testa di lato e gli sorrise malinconico.

\- Oh, ora che ci penso- fece Sasaki frugando nella sua borsa- Abbiamo portato anche una radiolina. Che ne dite di improvvisare un ballo?

\- Non se ne parla, non so ballare- dissero subito Nobita e Hiro negando con la mano. Yukio si limitò a scuotere la testa.

\- Dai, mica dovete essere dei ballerini. Potremmo fare una sfida tra femmine e maschi.

\- Vero, vero, mostrateci cosa sapete fare- si aggiunse Chika con un sorrisino- Non sarete mica dei codardi?- Hiro la guardò indispettito e si alzò in piedi trascinando Nobita e Yukio per il braccio.

\- E sia! Mostriamogli cosa sappiamo fare!

\- Che?!- esclamò Nobita. Yukio si limitò a fare un espressione preoccupata.

\- Andiamo, non possiamo certo essere peggio di Chika- commentò Hiro ai due maschietti.

\- Ti ho sentito!

\- Pronti? Iniziate!- Sasaki accese la musica e i tre iniziarono a muoversi seguendo il ritmo.

Le due ragazze li fissarono mute per qualche minuto, mentre i ragazzi muovevano braccia e gambe con impegno e stili diversi.

\- Come... come si può definire questo...?- fece Sasaki chinando la testa e tremando, ugualmente fece Chika.

\- Pe... penoso!- non riuscirono più a trattenersi e scoppiarono a ridere. I maschietti sbiancarono.

\- Che!- disse il biondo offeso- Non è vero!

\- Ma come vi muovete? Manco foste dei robot o dei vecchietti di ottanta anni- rise Chika.

\- E le vostre espressioni? Vi siete visti allo specchio? Sembrate un trio di comici- Sasaki si rotolava dalle risate.

\- Eh, in effetti...- ridacchiò imbarazzato Nobita e incrociò lo sguardo di Yukio che era rosso dalla vergogna.

Eppure non gli sembrava essere andato così male, ma del resto non aveva mai realmente ballato. Almeno era di consolazione che non era l'unico negato. Vide il biondino sbuffare e sedersi a terra. Odiava perdere.

\- Andiamo, vediamo come ballate voi!- disse Hiro- Sono sicuro che non siete migliori di noi.

Le due ragazze si alzarono e accesero la musica. I tre ragazzi si zittirono mentre Sasaki volteggiava allargando le braccia sporgendosi un po' dal suo spazio e colpendo Chika. L'altra fece una smorfia, ma quando tentò di fare qualcosa simile a un passo di danza, finì per inciampare e andare addosso a Sasaki. Entrambe caddero a terra.

\- Come dire...- fece Nobita incerto guardando Yukio e Hiro. I tre fecero allo stesso tempo il segno del pollice in giù con espressione seria e distaccata.

\- Ma sempre meglio di voi!- risposero Chika e Sasaki arrossite dalla vergogna.

Poi i cinque scoppiarono in una risata e ripresero a festeggiare sotto l'albero di ciliegio.

Nobita riprese il suo bicchiere e tornò a guardare i petali del ciliegio. Sorrise. La radio rimase accesa.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes_

* * *

NB: Testo in inglese della canzone di Marceline (Adventure Time) intitolata Everything stays. Non c'era una traduzione in italiano che rendesse in pieno il testo, quindi l'ho lasciato in inglese.


End file.
